Los Niños de Hyrule
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Cinco niños llegan a una tierra distante, en busca del héroe que pueda salvar a Hyrule de nuevo, pero encuentran a alguien más, que puede darle esperanza al reino. (Finalizado).
1. El Valle Girasol

**Jamás había escrito un fanfic de The Legend of Zelda, a pesar de siempre haber sido un gran fan. No recuerdo muy bien de dónde me surgió la idea para esta historia, supongo que viendo algunos fanarts y cosas parecidas.**

 **Este primer capítulo es algo largo, los siguientes serán mucho más cortos y debo decir que ya tengo casi toda la historia escrita así que no demoraré en subir cada capítulo, tal vez lo haga cada cuatro o cinco días. Espero que disfruten la lectura y por favor, dejen cualquier comentario en los reviews.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Al mediodía las sombras no se ven, el sol abraza a cualquer figura y sus rayos las dejan desprovistas del gemelo oscuro. Cruel andanza a esa hora hacían cinco personas, personas pequeñas, personas todas de distinta vista, la apariencia de cada una de ellas no tenía resonancia alguna entre sí; pero todas caminaban sin descanso, y sin sombra. Bajaban la meseta Kuran, por lo que habían pasado por la Montaña de Cobre, y tenían que volver a subir, porque delante, antes del Valle Girasol, lugar donde había personas viviendo, todavía estaba el pico Vimali.

Esas cinco figuras, de una estatura no muy alta, no se detenían, incluso durante algunas horas por la noche continuaron subiendo por el pico Vimali hasta que la luz de la luna no pudo ayudarles más, entonces descansaron algunas horas y en cuanto el sol apareció por el horizonte, los seis continuaron su camino. Si subir el pico Vimali era difícil, bajar era peligroso por la falta de lugares por donde tomarse. Entonces, una de la figuras desplegó sus alas, y aunque aleteaba de forma lenta y dificultosa, ayudó a otra a bajar con mayor facilidad mientras las otras tres lo hacían de una forma más lenta.

Una vez abajo, las figuras caminaron sin descanso hacia el Valle Girasol. Aquel que tenía las alas intentó volar un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a la tierra para caminar, cojeando de su pierna derecha, junto a sus compañeros; pero al llegar las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol aún permanecía en el cielo, dos de los viajeros cayeron al suelo, sus compañeros trataron de ayudarles pero luego se quedaron ahí, cuidándolos, y abrumados por el espeso aire y el asfixiante calor, cayeron desmayados también. Pasó la noche, pero no se levantaron por la mañana y si no hubiera sido por unos mineros que pasaban por el camino, probablemente jamás hubieran abierto los ojos otra vez.

Algunos de esos mineros regresaron al Valle Girasol, cargando a los viajeros, mientras otros se dirigieron a la mina para adelantar el trabajo del día. El médico del Valle tuvo que habilitar su bodega trasera para poder atender a los recién llegados, quienes estaban desnutridos, insolados, deshidratados y golpeados.

En esa misma tarde, a la cafetería del Valle, arribaron los mineros que habían recogido a los viajeros. Se sentaron en una mesa grande para comer, al igual que lo hacían cada día. El tema de la charla era inevitablemente aquellos viajeros.

-Pensar que son solo unos chiquillos -decía uno.

-Unos chiquillos muy extraños, jamás había visto algo así -apuntó otro-, evidentemente no son de nuestra raza, pero no podíamos dejarlos ahí, habrían muerto, incluso no estoy seguro de que sobrevivan.

-El doctor Sauza dijo que es muy posible que sobrevivan, pero eso depende de cómo progresen esta noche -dijo la camarera, una joven alta, delgada, de piel blanca y ojos azules muy claros. Llevaba su cabeza cubierta con una especie de turbante, pero dejaba escapar su cabello en una larga trenza que colocaba por delante de su hombro izquierdo.

-Nada mejor que ver tanta belleza después de un día duro de trabajo ¿cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo, Sazhimi?

-Creo que nunca -respondió ella a los avances del minero.

-No la molestes -dijo otro de los trabajadores-. Sabes que puede patearte el trasero fácilmente... por cierto Shazimi ¿fuiste a visitar a los chiquillos?

-No, no he ido aún, solo escuché lo que había dicho el doctor. Iré cuando termine aquí.

-Todo mundo quiere verlos, y no los culpo porque son algo que jamás se había visto por aquí. Uno de ellos incluso tiene plumas, de color verde, parece más un ave que un humano. Otra es pequeña, con su piel un tanto resbalosa y uno diría que tiene una aleta, es parecida a un pez. Hay uno que está vestido de verde, pero tiene una quemadura o algo así en el rostro, el pobrecillo lleva una máscara. El más raro de todos es uno que parece estar hecho de piedra, su piel es dura y su espalda es una roca. Hay una que sí parece humana, es una jovencita con cabello rojo, piel oscura. Son muy peculiares, pero todos dan la impresión de ser unos niños apenas, no sé cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí ni de dónde vengan.

Luego de que los mineros se fueron, Shazimi terminó sus labores y fue a la casa del médico. Sus sandalias sacaban polvo del suelo gracias a lo apurada que iba. Sus ojos, con un azul tan claro que cualquier lago habría palidecido, se posaban con cierta preocupación en el lugar a donde se dirigía. El sol todavía caía con fuerza sobre el Valle Girasol, que tenía pocos árboles altos, pero estaba repleto de esas flores que seguían al astro rey a donde quiera que este iba. Así, la joven llegó a la casa del médico y tocó la puerta un par de veces hasta que aquél abrió.

-Oh, Shazimi -abrió él la puerta, un hombre calvo, de edad algo avanzada y con una ramita de árbol en su boca.- Parece que tú también quieres ver a estos niños, aunque tú pareces genuinamente más preocupada que los demás, quienes solo estaban de curiosos.

-Usted sabe de dónde vengo -respondió ella-. Por las descripciones de los mineros, estos niños vienen del mismo lugar que yo. Usted es de los pocos que sabe esto.

El hombre asintió y dejó pasar a Shazimi. Mientras le pedía que le ayudara como enfermera esa noche, le comunicó que dos de los chicos ya habían despertado. Ambos entraron a esa bodega habilitada como dormitorio y vieron a los niños. El médico intuyó que ellos podrían tener más confianza con una joven joven y de buen ver. Él sabía que Shazimi no iba a revelar su lugar de origen así de sencillo.

Shazimi vio a los niños y los identificó rápidamente por sus tribus. Una Gerudo, un Rito, un Goron, un Kokiri y una pequeña Zora. Los dos primeros estaban ya despiertos, por lo que se sentó y comenzó a platicar con ellos.

-Deben estar muy cansados, pero pueden descansar aquí en el Valle todo el tiempo que ustedes quieran y necesiten -les dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de decirles su nombre.

-En realidad no tenemos demasiado tiempo para quedarnos aquí -le dijo la jovencita gerudo, quien era visiblemente la mayor del grupo.

-Así es ¿sabes tú de alguien que sepa pelear, que use la espada, es decir, que parezca héroe? -preguntó el rito.

-¡Vefamil! -casi lo reprendió la jovencita.- Preguntar tan directamente no era lo que habíamoos acordado.

-Vamos Buruki -respondió aquél-, no habíamos encontrado a nadie en tanto tiempo, tenemos que aprovechar.

-No conozco a nadie así -intervino Shazimi provocando la decepción de ambos chicos-. En realidad el Valle es muy pacífico. De todas formas es bueno que se queden un tiempo e incluso deben tener hambre ahora mismo. No tengo mucha comida en casa y la verdad no soy buena cocinera, pero sí tengo algo de pan y les servirá para saciar su hambre esta noche.

Cuando Shazimi salió, el pequeño goron y el kokiri se incorporaron pues habían estado escuchando la conversación, la única que seguía sin conciencia era la pequeña zora. El kokiri, tal y como el minero había relatado, tenía una marca grande en su rostro, del lado derecho y de inmediato buscó su "mascara", en realidad una hoja grande, con agujeros para los ojos. No era solo su rostro, pues parte de su brazo también tenía esa marca extraña.

-Si el héroe no está aquí, tenemos que seguir -afirmó el goron.

-No pienses tan rápido Gonirik – le detuvo Buruki, la gerudo.- Mira a Romis, ni siquiera ha despertado y no se ve muy bien.

-No nos hará mal descansar un poco, sé que encontraremos al héroe muy pronto -afirmó el kokiri.

-Dalome, aunque digas eso, hemos pasado mucho tiempo sin encontrar a nadie, y cuando volé lo más alto que pude, lo único que pude ver fue este lugar -le dijo Vefamil, el rito.

-No podemos rendirnos -dijo enérgico Gonirik, el goron.

-Pero tampoco podemos ser imprudentes, incluso hasta sería bueno explorar el luga un par de días. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista, algo que nos ayude -dijo Buruki.

Shazimi inerrumpió la discusión al llegar con la comida. El doctor Sauza se unió en la cena, llevando él también algunas viandas y durante la noche, los visitantes saciaron sus estómagos, ávidos de una buena comida. Los niños platicaron algunos detalles de su viaje. En efecto venían de Hyrule y habían estado viajando por más de tres meses hasta llegar al Valle Girasol.

-Hyrule está en serios problemas -afirmó Gonirik, atrayendo la atención de Shazimi.

-Sé que desde hace diez años ocurrió algo en el Castillo de Hyrule, pero esta vez es distinto, es como si todo Hyrule estuviera siendo engullido por la oscuridad -indicó Buruki-. Todos enferman y luego mueren, nada crece, hay tormentas cada semana. Incluso las gerudo, que estamos acostumbradas a condiciones difíciles, hemos sentido estos estragos. La familia real está encerrada desde hace varios años en el Castillo y no sabemos qué sucede en realidad.

-Suena terrible. Hyrule... dicen que solía ser una tierra muy hermosa -dijo Shazimi con su mirada baja.

-¿Han escuchado sobre Hyrule? - preguntó Vefamil con cierta curiosidad.

-En realidad... bueno, hay viajeros, tal como ustedes -sonrió Shazimi, nerviosa.

-Bueno, es por eso que necesitamos al héroe -prosiguió Buruki-. Se dice que cuando el mal amenaza Hyrule, el héroe aparecerá y salvará nuestra tierra, como lo hizo el Héroe del Tiempo hace ya muchísimos años.

-El Héroe del Tiempo es una de las leyendas más famosas de Hyrule -dijo Vefamil con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Viajó por Hyrule derrotando toda clase de monstruos y luego venció a Ganon, el rey del mal.

-Lo hizo con ayuda de los sabios, uno de ellos era un goron -intervino Gonirik con una gran sonrisa.

-Una era una gerudo -dijo Buruki.

-También había una kokiri -dijo Dalome con seriedad.

-Pues... los rito aún no estábamos en Hyrule por ese entonces -admitió Vefamil con una mueca- pero estoy seguro que, de haber existido, uno de los sabios habría sido un rito.

Shazimi sabía la historia de memoria, casi todos los habitantes de Hyrule la sabían en realidad. Ella había escuchado de su madre una y otra vez aquel relato, pero el que aquellos niños contaran la historia con tanto entusiasmo inundaba su corazón de nostalgia, ternura y amor, aunque también de pesadumbre. Sonrió tímidamente sin pensarlo y luego vio la hora, casi las cuatro de la madrugada, supuso que era tiempo de irse, porque no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, pero vio a Romis, la pequeña zora, con un gesto desagradable en su rotro, aun dormida. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la piel.

-Está muy caliente... doctor, tómele la temperatura -pidió ella y cuando el médico lo hizo, le alarmaron los números. Romis tenía una fiebre muy alta, una que no sufría cuando llegaron ahí. Los otros chicos se acercaron, aunque Shazimi les pidió que dejaran respirar a su compañera.

-Claro... ¿Hace cuánto que no bebían agua antes de llegar aquí?

-Pues sí habíamos bebido, pero en pocas cantidades -indicó Buruki.- Yo diría que hace unos 10 días ya estábamos racionando el agua.

-Ella seguro necesita agua, no solo beberla, sino estar en el agua -dijo Shazimi.- Tenemos que llevarla al Lago Búho, no hay tiempo que perder.

Shazimi tomó en sus brazos a Romis y saló de ahí rápidamente sin dar tiempo a nadie de preguntar nada. Incluso el doctor Sauza se quedó pasmado y los chicos demoraron unos momentos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hicieron, fueron al exterior pero ya no vieron a nadie. Corrieron juntos hacia una dirección pero luego se detuvieron al percatarse que no sabrían adonde ir. Regresaron con el médico y él les indicó el camino hacia el Lago Búho a donde corrieron lo más rápido posible. Tardaron casi diez minutos en llegar, pero luego vieron el cuerpo de agua, reflejando la luna menguante y el cúmulo de estrellas, era un segundo cielo. Dalome se quedó admirando el paisaje mientras que Vefamil voló y vio a Shazimi en la orilla no muy lejos de ellos.

Cuando arribaron, la joven rogaba a Romis que abriera sus ojos mientras la bañaba una y otra vez. Finalmente, la pequeña, casi como si la escuchara, despertó. Romis tardó en enfocar bien, pero lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azules de Shazimi y se quedó embelesada con ellos.

-Romis ¿estás bien? -preguntó Vefamil quien junto a Buruki había llegado hasta ese lugar. Gonirik y Dalome no entraron al agua.

La pequeña asintió y Shazimi la abrazó con fuerza, expresando lo contenta que estaba de que la zora se encontrara bien. Todos estuvieron algunos minutos ahí, la luz empezó a abrazarlos poco a poco mientras el sol ascendía y los chicos se percataron de que, al igual que el pueblo, el lago estaba rodeado por girasoles. Gonirik preguntó si acaso era bueno regresar con el médico.

-No, quiero estar aquí más tiempo -afirmó Romis.

-Te encanta el agua ¿cierto? -preguntó Shazimi con ternura.

-Sí, tenía tantas ganas de meterme a nadar -la zora saltó de los brazos de Shazimi y se metió al agua, avanzando mejor que cualquier pez que se hubiera visto.

-Si sufrías de esa manera, porque nunca nos lo dijiste, Romis -cuestionó Buruki con cierta tristeza.

-No quería que se preocuparan ni retrasar nada -respondió la zora-. Tenemos que encontrar al héroe cuanto antes.

Luego de buena parte de la mañana, Shazimi y los chicos salieron del lago y regresaron al poblado del Valle. Ella fue a cambiarse para iniciar su utrabajo en la cafetería, un poco después del mediodía, mientras que los niños regresaron a la casa del médico quien había supuesto que si Shazimi no había vuelto a pedir ayuda, todo estaba bien. Les hizo una nueva revisión y tras ello, les dijo que luego de un buen descanso los podría dar de alta. Así lo hicieron los cinco y no solo durmieron el resto del día sino toda la noche también. Mientras soñaban, ellos continuaban siendo el principal tema de conversación del poblado. Incluso la cafetería tuvo más clientes de lo habitual solo para poder preguntarle a Shazimi acerca de los viajeros, aunque ella no respondió demasiado.

Al siguiente día, la primera en despertar fue Buruki. Se sentó y esperó a que alguno de sus compañeros dejara de dormir. Estaba pensativa y sus gruesos labios hacían una mueca de cierta incomodidad, aunque no era que estuviera molesta directamente. Así, vio que Dalome y Vefamil despertaron y les habló acerca de lo que estaba pensando.

-Esa chica, Shazimi, nos oculta algo -afirmó la joven gerudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Vefamil.

-Tiene un aire muy familiar ¿verdad? -indicó Dalome.- Supo de inmediato lo que Romis necesitaba, no dudó ni un instante. No parece que fuese la primera vez que ve a una zora.

-¿Creen que sea de Hyrule?

-Se preocupó por nosotros y el doctor la dejó entrar a diferencia de los demás -dijo Buruki-. No sé qué pensar.

-Su abrazo fue sincero -afirmó Romis, quien había despertado.- Ella me abrazó como si fuera de mi familia.

-No dudo de su amabilidad, pero tenemos que saber quién es ella, podría ser importante para nuestra búsqueda.

Así, los niños acordaron ir en búsqueda de aquella joven. El doctor Sauza les hizo una revisión y luego, ante la pregunta expresa, afirmó no saber mucho del pasado de Shazimi, pero sí les informó dónde podrían encontrarla.

-Debe estar con el viejo Giner, reconocerán la casa de inmediato porque su fachada es de un azul brllante. Deben estar practicando con la espada.

-¿Ella sabe pelear? -preguntó Gonirik, sorprendido.

-No es mala esgrimista, aunque yo no sé mucho de esas cosas la verdad.

Luego de eso y siguiendo las indicaciones del médico, el grupo se dirigió a buscar la casa de Giner. No fue rápido y tuvieron que preguntar en varas ocasiones hasta que finalmente encontraron el lugar, que estaba casi al extremo poniente del poblado. Con curiosidad, primero se asomaron por la ventana y en efecto Shazimi estaba ahí, con su turbante en la cabeza y su trenza que caía sobre su hombro. En su mano derecha llevaba una espada delgada y algo larga, era una espada ropera. Frente a ella estaba un hombre viejo, con una barba corta y un pelo largo, ya teñidos en blanco por la edad, y empuñaba una espada corta gruesa. Ambos practicaban y su técnica era de admirarse.

-¿Qué te parece Buruki? Tal vez hasta sea más fuerte que tú -se burló Vefamil.

-Si aún tuviera mi cimitarra, te aseguro que no le sería fácil.

Los niños fueron sorprendidos cuando la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió dejando salir precisamente a Shazimi. Sus ojos estaban despiertos y su boca esbozó una brillante sonrisa en cuanto vio a los chicos de Hyrule, a quienes invitó a pasar.

-Tenía usted razón, Giner, parece que había alguien afuera.

Shazimi explicó a los chicos que desde niña sabía utilizar la espada y ya en el Valle Girasol practicaba a diario por la mañana con Giner, antes de ir a trabajar. Luego de ello, los niños vieron un poco de la práctica hasta que, durante un descanso, Buruki se acercó a Shazimi.

-La espada... ¿Aprendiste en Hyrule?

-¿Hyrule? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sentimos que tú eres de Hyrule -le afirmó la gerudo adolescente.- La gente nos ha dicho que no eres de aquí, que llegaste hace algunos años. O si no es así ¿de dónde eres? Nos gustaría saber.

Shazimi no tuvo mucha respuesta para eso. Miró a los niños, pero incluso la tierna Romis tenía la mirada posada en ella, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Sus ojos, usualmene brillantes, estaban compungidos, preocupados.

-Es mejor que vayas temprano hoy a casa, Shazimi -dijo Giner, con una voz tranquila y una tenue sonrisa. Ella asintió y le pidió a los niños ir con ella a su casa. No era muy lejos de ahí, y tampoco estaba grande. En un solo cuarto estaba su cama y el comal donde calentaba los alimentos y bebidas, tenía una habitación contigua muy pequeña donde guardaba pocas cosas y el baño estaba en el patio trasero. Los seis apenas cabían en ese lugar.

-Son niños inteligentes -sonrió ella- como dijeron, soy de Hyrule y es por eso que sentí que, de alguna forma, debía ayudarlos. Llegué junto a mi madre, pero ella murió apenas dos días después. Escapamos de un ataque que hubo en el área del Castillo de Hyrule, nosotros vivíamos cerca de ahí, fue hace diez años y desde ese entonces soy una habitante más de este Valle Girasol.

Los chicos se quedaron un momento en silencio y eso llevó a Shazimi a continuar con su relato.

-En cuanto a lo que ustedes han preguntado, en realidad he dicho la verdad, jamás he sabido nada acerca del Héroe ni tampoco algo que me haga creer que sea una leyenda o una profecía que se cumplirá. Nunca he visto magia en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé si existe.

-Aún te falta decirnos algo -le indicó Dalome, con su voz calmada que salía detrás de su singular máscara.- ¿Crees que podrías quitarte tu turbante?

Ella sonrió resignada. Los chicos eran perspicaces, cada uno a su manera y parecía que el kokiri, con su naturaleza observadora, se había dado cuenta de algo más. Shazimi tomó con sus dos manos aquella tela sobre su cabeza y empezó a desamarrarla, dejando que cayera al suelo, serpenteando y finalmente descubrió por completo su cabello, pero en especial, sus puntiagudas orejas, un rasgo que compartía con Buruki. Los chicos se sorprendieron, menos Dalome, quien imaginaba que la joven usaba el turbante precisamente para cubrir esa característica.

-No solo eres de Hyrule ¡eres hyliana! -dijo Vefamil, sorprendido.

-¿Qué es hyliana? -preguntó Romis.

-Se dice que los hylianos son descendientes directos de la diosa Hylia, una de las creadoras de Hyrule -explicó Buruki.

-No es exactamente eso, pero digamos que tiene que ver con la diosa Hylia.

-¡Si eres hyliana, tienes que ayudarnos a buscar al Héroe y salvar Hyrule! -exclamó Gonirik, pero ella volteó su mirada y el gesto decepcionó a los niños.

-Por favor hermana -se acercó Romis y le tomó el brazo a Shazimi.- Ayúdanos por favor.

Shazimi cargó a Romis y la sentó en sus piernas. Sus ojos se humedecieron y miró con ternura y pesar a aquellos niños.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, incluso si regreso a Hyrule o emprendo una búsqueda con ustedes -afirmó con voz quebrada-. Pienso que sus tribus, aunque los enviaron en la búsqueda de una esperanza, también tenían la intención de alejarlos del peligro. Son hijos de Hyrule y si esa tierra está en gran peligro, ustedes podrían ser el último vestigio.

-¡Nada de último! -reclamó Buruki-. Hemos viajado mucho, buscado y llegado hasa aquí porque tenemos la esperanza de salvar a nuestras familias, no porque estemos escapando... no somos unos cobardes como tú y tu familia.

-Buruki, espera -Gonirik trató de calmarla. Ella así lo hizo y se disculpó por esas últimas palabras, pero su enfado no disminuyó. Los niños salieron de aquella vivienda exceptó Romis, quien miraba a Shazimi con tristeza.

-¿Quieres ir al lago? -preguntó la joven a lo que la pequeña zora asintió aún con tristeza. Shazimi la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa para ir hacia el oriente, con dirección al Lago Búho. No era común que Shazimi estuviera sin su turbante y no era que nadie supiera de sus orejas puntiagudas, pero ella prefería no mostrarlas porque de alguna manera le hacía olvidar su pasado y de dónde venía, por lo que podía concentrarse mejor en ser una pobladora más del Valle Girasol. Sus vecinos la miraban no porque sus orejas fuesen raras o feas, sino porque con su cabello libre y sus rasgos a la vista, la chica lucía tal y como la leyenda decía acerca de los hylianos, como alguien que había vivido junto a una diosa.

Llegaron ambas al lago y a Shazimi no le importó meterse con ropa para acompañar a Romis, quien empezó a nadar con gracia y su sonrisa regresó, aunque no del todo. La pequeña zora preguntó a la joven si acaso había tenido hermanos o hermanas y esta respondió de forma negativa.

-Yo tengo una hermana mayor, como tú, es más o menos de tu edad -sonrió Romis.- Ella es una reina, es la Reina Zora -explicó y luego de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.- Runette lloró mucho cuando fui elegida para venir a este viaje, dijo que ella tenía que haber sido la elegida, pero tampoco podía dejar nuestro hogar. Dijo que era su responsabilidad como reina porque sin ella, nuestro pueblo definitivamente desaparecería.

-Tu hermana es una gran reina, Romis -Shazimi le acarició la cabeza.

-Sí lo es ¿pero sabes algo? Cuando tú me abrazas siento como si Runette lo hiciera -Romis se pegó al cuerpo de Shazimi y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.- ¿En serio no nos ayudarás hermana? ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste, que la magia no existe? Mi hermana Runette y nuestro pueblo... ¿no sobrevivirán? Quiero nadar otra vez en el Lago Hylia y buscar tesoros en el fondo junto a mis amigos ¿verdad que tú puedes ayudarnos?

-¿Por qué crees que yo pueda ayudarlos? -preguntó Shazimi, empezando a llorar ella también, abrazando con ternura a Romis, con su garganta cerrada y sintiendo un enorme hueco en su cuerpo.

-No sé... pero... -Romis levantó su cabeza y miró a Shazimi a los ojos- tú eres especial, yo lo siento.

Shazimi sonrió y dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña zora. Su mente fue inundada por recuerdos de su tierra natal, de las montañas, valles, lagos y bosques que adornaban casi de forma barroca al bello Hyrule. Recordó a su familia y a la gente que había conocido antes de huir, hacía ya diez años, cuando apenas tenía nueve.

-Romis, pon atención a lo que voy a decirte. Dile a tus amigos que vayan a mi casa mañana por la mañana, muy temprano y que hablaremos acerca de Hyrule. También te diré algo que no le he dicho a nadie desde que dejé Hyrule pues nadie aquí sabe mi verdadero nombre. No lo he pronunciado en diez años, así que tú serás la primera en saberlo en este lugar.

Shazimi, después de ello, regresó a su casa y se alistó para ir a la cafetería a trabajar mientras Romis regresaba con sus compañeros a quienes les contó sobre la petición de la joven. No reveló nada más y les pidió que esperaran, a pesar de que ellos no estaban muy conformes y en realidad querían ya irse del Valle Girasol para seguir con su búsqueda. De cualquier forma, poco tenían que perder y decidieron esperar hasta el siguiente día. También le comunicaron al doctor Sauza que esa sería la última noche que tendría que hospedarlos.

Se levantaron ansiosos, no solo porque sería su último día en aquel Valle, sino también por lo que Shazimi tendría que decirles. Las huellas que dejaban tras de sí, era muestra de su diversidad, pero también de su unión y trabajo en equipo, porque aunque los pies de Vefámil eran muy distintos a los de Gonirik, ambos habían combinado sus habilidades para poder llegar hasta ahí y sabían que seguirían avanzando juntos hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Romis tomaba fuerte la mano de Buruki, quien a pesar de no ser extremadamente afectuosa, había aprendido durante ese viaje a desarrollar y mostrar más sus sentimientos, mientras que Dalome, con mayor edad que todos los otros a pesar de su apariencia infantil, se sorprendía por seguir aprendiendo cosas.

Los cinco arribaron a la casa de Shazimi, quien los esperaba también un poco ansiosa. Ellos pasaron y, como pudieron en un espacio tan pequeño, se acomodaron para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirles.

-Tengo algo de miedo -admitió ella.- Nadie aquí sabe exactamente quién soy y pensé que podría dejar atrás para siempre ese pasado; pero ustedes llegaron y creo que, en cierta forma, puede ser mi destino, aunque eso depende de lo que acordemos aquí. Primero, quisiera que tú Romis, les dijeras a tus amigos cuál es mi verdadero nombre.

Todos se sorprendieron mientras la pequeña zora se ponía de pie y con una sonrisa revelaba el misterio.

-Zelda, me dijiste que te llamas Zelda -dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos no supieron qué conclusión sacar de ello a excepción de Dalome, quien se levantó de donde estaba sentado y luego se hincó agachando la cabeza y haciendo reverencia. Ella se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos y a ponerlo de pie.

-No hagas eso, no soy nadie para que me reverencies de esa manera.

-Eres la princesa de Hyrule -dijo Dolame y los demás la miraron con ojos grandes, el desconcierto fue grande y no hubo palabras qué decir.

-No merezco ese título y he tratado de olvidarlo por mucho tiempo. Ahora voy a contarles lo sucedido hace diez años, cuando dejamos el Castillo de Hyrule ante el ataque que se suscitó. Mi padre supo de un complot para matar a la familia real e hizo que mi madre y yo huyéramos escoltadas por algunos soldados, pero alcanzamos a ver cómo el Castillo era atacado por aquellos que juraron protegernos, los Sheikah. Más diestros en el combate que cualquiera de los caballeros del reino, estaban cerca de hacerse con la ciudad del Castillo cuando mi madre y yo finalmente escapamos".

"Llegamos aquí casi medio año después, heridas, sin nuestra escolta que ya había perecido y con mi madre enferma. Y en todo ese tiempo, el Héroe jamás apareció, no solo esa vez, sino que, desde el Héroe del Tiempo, no ha habido alguien que, como él, defendiera Hyrule del mal, y han habido tiempos difíciles. Incluso empiezo a pensar que el Héroe solo fue un mito. También dudo de la existencia de la magia, dicen que los hylianos podemos usar magia, pero yo nunca he visto nada así, lo máss cercano son los trucos que los sheikah utilizan, pero eso no es magia en realidad.

-Pero que tú no lo hayas visto, no significa que no exista -afirmó Buruki.

-También está esto -Zelda sacó de entre su ropa un objeto, era del tamaño de su mano, un poco más grande, dorado y tenía forma triangular.- Esto es una reliquia de Hyrule, quizás hayan escuchado de esto. La llaman TRIFUERZA. Se supone que hay tres y ésta es la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, mi madre me la dio y me dijo que jamás me separara de ella. El poder de las diosas creadoras de Hyrule está aquí, pero jamás he visto que haga algo, que tenga algún poder o que sirva para cualquier cosa. Durante los diez años que la he tenido conmigo, no vale más que una joya cualquiera.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que el Héroe que buscamos no existe? -preguntó Vefamil

-Estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad -respondió ella.- Es por eso que ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y detener su búsqueda por tiempo indefinido hasta que haya algo que haga pensar que podrían encontrar lo que buscan. -Los ojos de los chicos se posaron sobre ella, duros y recios, era la primera vez que Zelda los veía así a todos juntos.- Supongo que eso no funcionará con ustedes. No sé qué harán ahora ¿regresarán a Hyrule?

-Hemos viajado mucho y no hemos encontrado nada -respondió Buruki-. No parece que tengamos otra opción más que regresar y ayudar a nuestras tribus, aunque estarán decepcionadas.

-No creo que estén decepcionadas. Estarán felices de verlos sanos y salvos, pero eso solo será si regresan con bien -dijo Zelda y luego miró un momento a Romis.- Si realmente soy la princesa de Hyrule, mi deber es que lleguen a salvo allá.

-¿Irás con nosotros? -preguntó Gonirik y los cinco esbozaron una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque sea diez años después, no puedo escapar de mi destino, y a pesar de que tenga miedo, es momento de enfrentarme a lo que tanto he huido.

Romis abrazó a Zelda y los cinco chicos celebraron que, si no habían encontrado al Héroe, al menos sí habían encontrado a una princesa. No era mucho, pero por alguna razón les hacía sentir que su viaje no se había realizado en vano. Zelda entonces fue al pequeño cuarto contiguo y sacó algunas prendas de vestir. Había dos vestidos, uno tenía elegancia y finura pero Zelda no sintió que debía usarlo, ni siquiera quería ser llamada princesa. El otro, mucho más casual, pero también regalo heredado de su madre, fue el elegido para ponerse en ese momento en el que sintió que tenía que verse como una hyliana. Pidió a los chicos voltearse y taparse los ojos, y se colocó tal vestido.

-Mi madre dijo que éste me quedaría bien a partir de los 14 años, pero... no sé por qué nunca vi el tamaño.

-Es un poco corto -admitió Buruki. El vestido le quedaba a Zelda a la altura de las rodillas, tal vez un poco más arriba. Ella lo arregló colocándose unas medias altas, blancas.

El vestido era blanco con vivos dorados y rosas, y al frente tenía el sello de la familia real de Hyrule, incluyendo a la Trifuerza. El cabello de Zelda, ahora suelto, la hacía ver un poco más alta de lo que de por sí era. La princesa tomó su espada ropera, la enfundió y la ató a su cintura. Con ello, recordó algo y pidió a los chicos que la esperaran ahí. La joven se apresuró a llegar hasta la casa de Giner, en donde durante casi diez años había practicado diariamente.

Sin que ella tocara la puerta, el viejo Giner salió a recibirla y luego admiró, sin mucha sorpresa, el cómo se veía. Jamás la había visto de esa forma, era rara la ocasión en que ella se dejaba el cabello suelto y sus orejas al descubierto, y probablemente nucna había usado un vestido así durante los 10 años en los que había vivido en el Valle Girasol.

-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó él, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, señor Giner... maestro. Es hora de irme -respondió Zelda.

-Comprendo -dijo él, para la sorpresa de la joven.- El momento de que regreses ha llegado ¿verdad?'

-Parece que no puedo escapar de Hyrule.

-Y no debes. El camino te ha alejado de ahí, pero ha sido para que crezcas y regreses más fuerte que nunca, y no lo digo por tus habilidades con la espada, que de por sí son buenas.

-Seguiré sus enseñanzas -afirmó ella con los ojos húmedos, y tras abrazarlo efusivamente se despidió, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no volviera a verlo. Emprendió entonces el regreso a su casa.

-Adiós, Zelda -le dijo él y ella volteó, sorprendida y con su boca abierta, sin poder decir nada debido a la infinidad de reguntas que en ese momento tenía.- Lo he sabido siempre. Ahora ve y ayuda a tu reino.

Zelda no regresó por donde vino, sino que partió hacia la parte norte del valle, lo hizo corriendo pero meintras más se acercaba a su destino, ella aminoraba su marcha. Arribó a un cementerio y se adentró en él con naturalidad, pero ahora con pasos lentos, no tan firmes. Giró a la izquierda luego de varios pasos y de ahí caminó un poco más hasta encontrar una tumba. La lápida era normal, sencilla y se encontraba muy limpia. La joven se hincó y juntó sus manos.

-Madre... mamá... Sé que tu alma ya no está más aquí, pero es el lugar donde siento que estás más cerca de mí. No tuviste tiempo para explicarme sobre Hyrule o si debía permanecer aquí el resto de mi vida. Por mucho tiempo pensé que así sería, pero ahora estos niños han aparecido y, por alguna razón, siento que no puedo dejarlos solos. Voy a regresar a Hyrule, al lugar de las leyendas, en donde fuimos felices todos esos años y donde solías contarme las historias llenas de magia. Ahora descubriré si en realidad esa magia existe. Perdóname, tal vez nunca pueda visitar esta tumba de nuevo, pero siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos. Si estás escuchándome, ayúdame en este viaje.

Luego de pasar unos minutos dedicándole pensamientos a su madre, Zelda se limpió las lágrimas y caminó de regreso a su casa. Con cada paso que daba, incontables memorias de lo que había vivido durante esos diez años en aquel lugar, llegaban a su mente e inundaban sus sentidos con las vistas, los olores, sabores y sentimientos ligados al Valle Girasol. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar de nuevo, y menos frente a los niños. Arribó con ellos y guardó sus últimas cosas para emprender el regreso a Hyrule. Juntos, los seis colectaron agua y alimentos para aguantar el largo viaje. Los mineros también compartieron algunos mapas por donde les sería más rápido andar, al menos en las cercanías del Valle Girasol. De esa forma, pasado el mediodía, los seis estaban listos para partir y la mayor parte de los pobladores estaban ahí para despedirlos mientrass se alejaban.

-¡Adiós princesa, cuídate mucho! -le gritó una de las pobladoras y luego varios empezaron también a llamarle con cariño por su verdadero nombre.

-Ellos... lo supieron todo el tiempo -se detuvo Zelda y por sus mejillas corrieron gruesas lágrimas antes de voltear acia ellos y agitar sus manos.- ¡Nunca los olvidaré! ¡Nunca olvidaré este lugar!

Y así, Zelda y los niños de Hyrule, emprendieron el viaje de regreso.


	2. La Montaña de la Muerte

**Y yo que decía que los siguientes capítulos iban a ser mucho más cortos. No tenía idea. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido en reviews.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es una propiedad de Nintendo.**

El viaje de regreso a Hyrule fue muy largo y complicado. Pasaron montañas y mesetas, cruzaron valles y ríos, descansaron a orillas de lagunas y a la sombra de los árboles del bosque. Zelda rápidamente, y con mucho pesar debido a que realmente le gustaba cómo se le veía, se habia quitado su vestido y procedió a viajar con una ropa más cómoda. El sol salió y se escondió 60 veces en tal viaje. Los rostros de ella y de los niños estaban sucios, pero mayormente sonrientes. La confianza que Zelda les inspiraba, causaba que ellos se expresaran con más naturalidad y dejaran de sacrificarse tanto. Si Romis quería agua, lo decía, si Gonirik necesitaba comer, también lo exclamaba y así todos, a excepción de Buruki quien parecía nunca tener necesidades mayores a los de otros, era una jovencita fuerte y diligente, además de orgullosa pero no por ello imprudente. Zelda trataba de que le dijera cualquier cosa que le preocupara pero Buruki insistía en que todo estaba bien.

Luego de esos dos meses, finalmente vieron en el horizonte la Montaña de la Muerte y el halo de luz negra que estaba alrededor de la cima. Siempre se veía imponente, pero ahora el lugar más alto de Hyrule se notaba tenebrosa y lúgubre. Se podía adivinar que algo funesto pasaba ahí y según Gonirik, se veía aún peor que cuando se habían ido.

De cualquier forma, el goron infante estaba contento de volver a ver a su familia y a los suyos, y su cansancio desapareció para apresurar el paso. Incluso tomó a Romis y la colocó en su espalda para evitar que la zora siguiera caminando. Atrás iban los demás tratando de seguirle el paso, todos muy agotados pero a sabiendas que dentro de poco tomarían un buen descanso.

Tampoco era un camino fácil, tendrían que volver a subir y bordear la cima, ya que la entrada al poblado goron estaba del otro lado. Las observaciones y habilidades de todos fueron necesarias al momento de cruzar una geografía tan difícil como es la cara exterior de la Montaña de la Muerte, incluso Gonirik, quien estaba en su elemento, la pasó difícil, aunque se rehusaba a dejar caminar a Romis y la saguía cargando. Zelda por su parte se sorprendió de sí misma y de la energía que aún conservaba a pesar del largo viaje, lo que iba dándole mayor confianza anes de su regreso oficial a Hyrule.

Luego de casi un día bordeando la Montaña, Gonirik vio con felicidad unas luces -antorchas- que empezaban a encenderse ya que la noche estaba llegando. Esperó a que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran y los instó a apresurarse. La sonrisa en su rostro era una que no se le veía en mucho tiempo y la miisma energizaba su cuerpo.

Gonirik arribó a la puerta saludando y lo mismo hacía Romis como si ella también estuviera regresando a casa. Luego de unos segundos, quienes estaban en tal puerta lo reconocieron y fueron a avisar a los demás, incluyendo al jefe de la Villa Goron, quien no tardó mucho en ira hacia allí, llegando justo al mismo tiempo que Zelda, Buruki, Dalome y Vefamil.

El líder goron era grande y grueso, con apenas un taparrabo cubriendo su entrepierna y una gruesa pero corta barba en su rostro. Miró un poco a todos los recién llegados y luego sonrió, aunque puso seriedad de nuevo al ver a Romis en los hombros de Gonirik.

-Eres el hijo del lider goron, no un medio de transporte -le dijo, aunque sin mostrarse enfadado. Romis se bajó de inmediato y aquel goron volvió a sonreír para luego darle un efusivo abrazo a Gonirik.- ¡Hijo! ¡Estás bien mi muchacho!

El abrazo era tan fuerte que, a pesar de la dura piel de Gonirik, este perdió el aliento por completo aunque seguía con un gran sonrisa cuando fue puesto en el suelo. El líder goron vio a los niños y de pronto posó sus ojos sobre Zelda, la examinó de pies a cabeza y como no llevaba su vestido real no la reconoció. Ella, al percatarse de eso, se puso frente a él y luego se hincó, agachando su cabeza hasta el suelo. Gonirik se acercó a ella e intentó levantarla pero Zelda no lo permitió.

-Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule... y no sé qué más decir, solo que siento mucho lo que ha sucedido y siento no haber estado aquí durante diez años.

El líder de los goron la vio fijamente pero poco a poco su rostro se suavizó. No llegó a sonreír ampliamente, pero no estaba enfadado en absoluto.

-Soy Darmoro, el jefe de la Villa Goron. Por hoy pasemos todos ya que se hizo de noche.

Zelda se puso de pie y siguió a los demás. Se sintió un poco incómoda, no había sido sencillo para ella hincarse de ese modo porque, después de todo, había vivido como parte de la realeza durante nueve años y todavía conservaba cierto orgullo. De todas formas estuvo contenta de no encontar reclamo, aunque todavía persistía el temor de que dentro de la Villa comenzaran las quejas.

La Villa estaba construída dentro de una porción de la Montaña de la muerte, y en las cuevas se encontraban las casas o habitaciones de los goron. Solamente había una cámara al centro, totalmente cubierta, parecía estar dentro de una roca gigante.

A Darmoro no le gustaban demasiado las visitas de extraños a su Villa, pero también sabía que esa no era una ocasión normal por lo que no podía oponerse a alojar, al menos por esa noche, a los niños de las otras tribus, quienes tampoco estaban demasiado cómodos con la situación pero también debían aceptar la situación. Darmoro pidió a Zelda ir con él a la habitación central de la Villa y pidió que le trajeran un par de tés, ambos se sentaron ahí y se quedaron solos, aunque no completamente, porque Gonirik sabía de un escondrijo por el cual podía escucharse lo que se decía en la sala central y entonces espió desde ahí.

-¿En verdad eres la princesa? -preguntó Darmoro.

-Soy yo, sé que después de diez años es difícil de creer. Lo siento, lamento que no hayamos protegido Hyrule.

-Bueno, eras una niña entonces ¿no? Tú no podías hacer mucho. Sí fue mucha conmoción para todos lo que sucedió en el Castillo y nos sentimos un poco inseguros al saber que la familia real había simplemente desaparecido, pero no fue el fin de Hyrule, sin ofender.

-¿Las cosas no fueron tan mal de inmediato?

-Podría decirse -explicó Darmoro.- Las tribus se aislaron casi por completo al saber lo que había pasado y con miedo de que los sheikah nos atacaran, pero no sucedió, y durante años Hyrule vivió en relativa calma, con poco movimiento y con miedo, finalmente seguimos viviendo; pero hace poco más de un año las cosas empezaron a cambiar: las plantas, los animales enfermaron, morían, el agua empezó a escasear, sé que Lago Hylia no está en buenas condiciones. Y bueno, puedes ver que incluso la Montaña de la Muerte ha sido afectada.

-¿Ha sabido algo de mi padre? -preguntó Zelda.

-¿El rey? No, la verdad que desde el ataque de hace diez años no se le ha vuelto a ver -suspiró y tomó un sorbo del té.- Bueno, no sabíamos qué era lo que sucedía y fue cuando las tribus se pusieron en contacto finalmente. Necesitábamoos al Héroe legendario y había que buscarlo. Fuera de la familia real, no quedan hylianos en Hyrule y los humanos se ven poco, están escondidos. El Héroe, se dice, aparecerá cuando Hyrule esté en serios problemas, pero ni cuando el mal reapareció y las diosas decidieron inundar esta tierra, ni hace diez ni años ni ahora, ha aparecido. Decidimos entonces enviar esa expedición, con los niños, pero si ellos podían encontrar un buen lugar para quedarse estaba bien por nosotros, todos son niños virtuosos dentro de sus tribus, son importantes. Si esto sigue, todos moriremos pronto pero estamos encomendados a proteger estos lugares y no podemos escapar así de fácil.

Cuando Darmoro dijo eso último, a Zelda le pesó el corazón y su garganta se cerró en un nudo.

-Sin embargo -interrumpió él los pensamientos de la princesa- hace unas semanas descubrimos que había un agujero grande en la base del cráter de la montaña. Concluímos que algo estaba desestabilizando la montaña de alguna manera y enviamos dos exploradores; no regresaron. Aun así, algunos días después, hubo otros dos voluntarios... pero tampoco regresaron. Como líder de la Villa es mi deber hacer algo, así que mañana temprano entraré en ese agujero y trataré de rescatar a mis goron. No creas princesa que no estamos dolidos con la famiilia real por lo sucedido, pero intuyo que has ayudado a Gonirik a regresar sano y salvo, y verlo una vez más antes de entrar ahí, es algo que te agradezco mucho.

-Hay que idear un plan señor Darmoro, no puede entrar así como así -le exclamó Zelda y Gonirik habría querido decirlo también, pero no podía descubrirse.

-No hay tiempo que perder, ya lo he decidido. Ayuda a Gonirik, porque en un futuro él será el líder de esta Villa.

Zelda no pudo convencer a Darmoro de desistir en su idea y aunque se fue a acostar, realmente durmió muy poco. Se levantó algunas horas después y deambuló por el lugar, pensando en qué decía hacer y en lo poco útil que se sentía. Era una princesa, pero de qué servía en ese momento, Hyrule no necesitaba una princesa, necesitaba un héroe y en ello pensaba cuando escuchó un ruido viniendo del salón central. Fue a ver, teniendo cuidado de no delatarse ella misma y se dio cuenta de que Gonirik estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Gonirik?

-Zelda... yo... nada -mintió él, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras -le sonrió ella casi maternalmente, limpiando sus mejillas.

-Mi papá piensa entrar ahí, no quiero que muera.

-¿Cómo sabías...? Bueno, sí, traté de persuadirlo, pero no escuchará razones. No podemos hacer mucho.

-Yo sí. Entraré a ver qué hay y saldré rápido, así sabremos qué es ese agujero y mi papá no tendrá que entrar -explicó él.

-Eso es muy imprudente. Si los exploradores no regresaron, quiere decir que hay un gran peligro ahí. No puedo dejarte ir, prometí a tu padre que cuidaría de ti.

-Si hubiéramos encontrado al Héroe esto no pasaría -afirmó el pequeño goron, llorando amargamente.- Por eso tengo que entrar y aunque tú no me dejes, entraré antes de que vayas a decirle a mi papá.

-¿No te das cuenta de que tu padre entrará a intentar rescatarte y entonces ambos podrían no regresar?

-¡Voy a entrar, no importa lo que digas! Soy un guerrero goron y lo demostraré.

Gonirik corrió hacia lo alto de la Villa y el primer impulso de Zelda fue ir a avisar a Darmoro, pero al final se apresuró a alcanzar al pequeño goron, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-No voy a detenerme, ni por ti Zelda.

-Sé que no, sé que estás determinado -comprendió la princesa.- Es por eso que no te detendré, iré contigo para cuidarte.

-No, pero... no puedes ¡eres la princesa de Hyrule! ¿Y si te pasa algo qué va a suceder?

-No importa. Si soy princesa de Hyrule, no puedo permitir que algo le pase a un habitante de esta tierra -le afirmó, tomándole de los hombros.- Es como dijiste, entraremos y en cuanto veamos un peligro, saldremos rápido.

Así, Gonirik guió a Zelda hasta el cráter. La princesa sintió el calor de inmediato y su cabello se humedeció rápidamente. Pensó que en esa situación sí le habría servido la falda corta, pero era demasiado tarde para ello, llevaba pantalón y una blusa corta. Con una lámpara, buscaron el agujero y luego de algunos minutos finalmente lo encontraron. Con ciertas dudas y mucho temor, ambos se decidieron a entrar. Ayudados con la lámpara encontraron piso y se dieron cuenta de que había cierta arquitectura en el lugar, no era simplemente una caverna, era una construcción. Avanzaron poco a poco hasta que vieron algo de lava que de cierta forma iliminaba el lugar.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -preguntó Zelda, asustada, señalando dos bestias que salían de la lava.

-Son gusanos de fuego... pero nunca había visto unos tan grandes, son unos monstruos.

Zelda tomó su espada pero su mano le temblaba y no podía ni sacarla de su funda. Sabía utilizar su arma, tenía confianza en sus habilidades, pero en realidad nunca había peleado de verdad. Tragó un poco de saliva, poco a poco desenfundó su arma y trató de poner en su mente las enseñanzas que, tanto en el Castillo de Hyrule, como en el Valle Girasol, había recibido. Se acercó dubitativa a uno de los gusanos y vio que la cabeza no estaba hecha de fuego, por lo que atacó ahí y la bestia empezó a desintegrarse. El otro gusano se percató de ello y atacó a la princesa, quien se paralizó por un momento y habría sido quemada de no ser porque Gonirika la jaló del brazo. Ella misma se dio ciertas palabras de aliento y de reprimenda, y se levantó para seguir peleando. Zelda entonces tomó su espada con fuerza, dio unos pasos rápidos y coordinados, y cuando estuvo al alcance de la cabeza del gusano, la cortó para vencerlo.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Gonirik emocionado.- Y yo que pensé que Buruki era fuerte peleando, venciste a los dos gusanos, y eran gigantes.

Zelda admiró su espada y se sonrojó al saberse cuando menos un poco fuerte. Recuperó un poco los colores y pidió al pequeño goron seguir avanzando, al menos hasta encontrar pistas de los exploradores que habían entrado antes. Había posibilidad de que los gusanos los hubieran atrapado y llevado hacia la lava, lo que los había desintegrado, pero no podían rendirse así de sencillo, así que siguieron avanzando hasta que se toparon con una pared que tenía un agujero por el cual Zelda podía arrastrarse, pero Gonirik, algo más corpulento que la princesa a pesar de su edad, tuvo que buscar otro pasaje para llegar ahí, mientras que ella le pidió que huyera al menor peligro. La lava que se encontraba en todo el lugar, era de cierta forma una ventaja porque iluminaba al menos un poco.

Zelda cruzó el pequeño pasadizo y puso pie en una habitación más grande. Ahí no había tanta luz y la lámpara se le había quedado Gonirik. De todas formas, sus ojos estaban acostumbrándose a la penumbra y alcanzó a ver algo en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba, escuchó que Gonirik la llamaba y ella respondió para guiarlo hacia esa habitación.

Zelda se acercaba más y más a lo que estaba en el suelo para tratar de distinguir lo que era, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no pudo evitar volver el estómago. Los bultos en el piso eran los cuerpos desmembrados y carcomidos de los goron que habían entrado anteriormente.

-Zelda, creo que ya estoy cerca -dijo Gonirik a lo lejos.

-¡No entres aquí, por favor quédate donde estás, yo iré hacia allá! -la princesa no quería que el pequeño goron viera a los exploradores en ese estado.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, Zelda trató de seguir la voz de Gonirik, pero al encontrarse cerca de la mitad de la habitación sintió algo en su corazón, una especie de presentimiento y caminó hacia atrás evitando lo que habría sido un ataque mortal. Un golpe se escuchó a sus pies y el caminar de una criatura se hizo claro en ese momento.

-¡Gonirik! -gritó Zelda evidentemente asustada.- ¡Necesito ver, necesito luz!

El pequeño goron se apresuró a llegar a tal habitación por el largo pasillo por el que tuvo que caminar en lugar del pasadizo pequeño por el que Zelda había entrado. Finalmente lo hizo e iluminó el lugar para revelar a la criatura que intentaba atacar a la princesa. Ambos empezaron a temblar al ver que frente a ellos se encontraba un escorpión gigante. La criatura, al percatarse de que había algo de luz, se volteó y se dispuso a atacar a Gonirik, haciendo que Zelda reaccionara. La princesa no iba a alcanzar a detener a semejante monstruo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar su espada la cual hirió en un ojo al escorpión. La bestia entonces lanzó un infernal chillido que llenó de terror a los dos intrusos.

El escorpión no decidía a quién atacar, pero su ira en contra de la herida provocada lo guio hacia Zelda quien se quedó paralizada por el miedo. El monstruo utilizó sus pinzas para inmovilizar a la princesa y se disponía a lanzar una picadura mortal con su cola cuando su espantoso chillido volvió a escucharse. Zelda abrió los ojos tras ser soltada por la criatura y vio como había una piedra sobre la bestia. Pero no era una roca en realidad, sino que Gonirik había saltado sobre el escorpión y con la habilidad de los goron de caer al suelo con todo su peso, había propinado un buen golpe al infernal centinela.

Zelda aprovechó para recuperar su espada, todavía insertada en el ojo derecho del monstruo y antes de que este intentara atacar a Gonirik, la princesa laceró el otro ojo de la criatura, dando oportunidad al goron de bajar del lomo de la bestia y ponerse al lado de su compañera. Ella, avivada por sus recientes acciones, olvidó por un momento su miedo y aprovechando que el enorme bicho estaba aún chillando de dolor, saltó sobre la espalda de este y cortó la cola casi desde su base. Luego, aun y con los chillidos incrementándose, la princesa pudo concentrarse para dar el golpe final y hacer un enorme tajo en el tórax del monstruo, que siguió quejándose unos momentos antes de caer muerto.

La princesa cayó exhausta, más por el terror que aún sentía, -pero que empezaba a disiparse-, que por la acción llevada a cabo. Vio entonces que Gonirik caminaba para tomar la lámpara que se había apagado.

-¡Eres genial Zelda! ¡Venciste a este monstruo!

-Ni tan genial, creo que me oriné un poquito -admitió ella y luego miró al goron enciendiendo la lámpara por lo que lo detuvo.- ¡Espera Gonirik, no la enciendas aún!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Confía en mí, por favor. Tú solo confía en mí y trae la lámpara sin encenderla.

Gonirik dudó un segundo, pero decidió confiar en Zelda y con cuidado recogió la lámpara y la llevó con la princesa. Ella le pidió que de nuevo confiara en su persona y que cerrara los ojos, luego encendió la lámpara y tomó de la mano al goron para seguir el camino por un pasillo que estaba al fondo de esa habitación. Dedicó unos pensamientos para aquellos goron que habían perdido la vida ahí y continuó caminando.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -le dijo, mientras suspiraba aliviada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había allí? -preguntó el pequeño goron.

-Cosas... cosas que un niño de tu edad no debe ver.

-¡Tengo 11 años, estoy bien!

-Hay cosas que es mejor no verlas.

Ambos siguieron caminando, pero Gonirik sintió un poco raro en un paso y se detuvo entonces. Una parte del piso era falsa y entre ambos levantaron esa porción para revelar un cofre dorado. Tal cofre tenía el símbolo de la Trifuerza. De nuevo combinaron su fuerza, esta vez para levantar el cofre y abrirlo. Dentro estaba un látigo que terminaba en punta de acero, no era pequeño, por lo que Gonirik fue quien lo llevó consigo y no Zelda, quien ya tenía su espada. Tras ese cuarto de tamaño más bien mediano, siguió un pasillo el cual tenía luz al final del mismo y ambos caminaron con decisión hacia allí hasta llegar a un espacio muy amplio y de forma casi circular.

-¿Cómo pueden llegar aquí? ¿Cómo han escapado del escorpión? -preguntó una voz algo burlona.

-Lo derrotamos, no fue nada para nosotros -afirmó Gonirik.

-Más bien un golpe de suerte, algo que no se repetirá -insistió el extraño.

El dueño de la voz se reveló al saltar desde lo más alto de esa habitación, hasta el mismo nivel donde estaban Zelda y Gonirik. Lo primero que la princesa vio fue la máscara que ese musculoso sujeto llevaba, ya que resaltaba el símbolo de los sheikah.

-¿Eres tú el culpable de lo que está sucediendo en la montaña? -preguntó Zelda, con enfado.

-Es más complicado que eso niñita. Además, no importa que lo sepas o no, porque te voy a matar en poco tiempo.

Ese hombre tenía una cadena en su mano derecha y con ella jaló una enorme bola de acero con la que atacó a ambos rivales. Ellos alcanzaron a evitarla, pero sintieron miedo al ver cómo el ataque había quebrado con facilidad el suelo.

Zelda había perdido buena parte de su temor luego de acabar con el escorpión e intentó, con velocidad, atacar al sheikah con su espada, pero aquél llevaba una armadura y no sufrió daño alguno. Por tanto, en lo que pensaba en algún plan, la princesa tuvo que seguir evitando los ataques que afortunadamente no eran muy veloces, aunque estaban haciendo añicos el suelo. Uno de esos ataques terminó por hacer colapsar parte del piso que cedió a la lava que brotaba desde abajo, a unos dos o tres metros y el sheikah, aún con su fuerza, tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para evitar que la bola de acero cayera hacia donde estaba la roca incandescente. Fue entonces que Zelda tuvo una idea, guardó su espada y le pidió a Gonirik que le lanzara el látigo. Así lo hizo éste, pero la princesa, torpemente, dejó caer tal arma y tuvo que empezar a huir de los ataques del sheikah.

-Bueno... eso no se vio nada genial -suspiró Gonirik, pero vio que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el látigo y así lo hizo, lo tomó y exclamó con emoción. El sheikah dirigió su bola de acero hacia él y Gonirik lanzó el látigo hacia Zelda, recibiendo un golpe en su espalda, aunque no de lleno y en la parte más resistente de su cuerpo. Aun así, fue derribado y se quejó del dolor.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! -gritó Zelda con verdadera rabia, mientras tomaba el látigo. Atacó con él y llamó la atención del enemigo. Luego de esquivar dos ataques, el tercero quedó de nuevo cerca del filo del suelo. Un cuarto fue directo hacia ella, pero la princesa utilizó el látigo para tomar la cadena y, antes de que la bola pudiera golpearla, dirigió aquella arma hacia la lava. El sheikah tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que la bola de acero cayera hasta el fondo. Trataba de jalar el instrumento cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda: Gonirik lo había "atropellado" al rodar y golpearlo con si de una roca redonda se tratara. Lo dejó al borde de caer en la lava y Zelda dio el golpe final, con la empuñadura de su espada.

El sheikah cayó en la lava, sin posibilidad de tomarse de ningún lado y sintiendo cómo la piedra fundida derretía su armadura.

-No es posible que yo, Shigori, haya sido derrotado por un niño goron y una chiquilla que cree usar la espada.

Zelda ignoró las palabras de su enemigo y preguntó algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaron? ¿Por qué atacaron el Castillo de Hyrule hace diez años?

-La traición fue de ustedes. Tú no sabes nada niña, no tengo porque darte explicaciones -respondió él y fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de morir.

Zelda cayó al suelo en su trasero gracias al cansancio pero también aliviada porque la amenaza había terminado. Su cabello seguía húmedo por el calor y le costaba un poco respirar, pero sonreía al ver a Gonirik y al percatarse de que estaba bien. Deseó que no hubiera ningún otro enemigo pero se sobresaltó cuando escuchó de pronto un ruido; no era un enemigo, se trataba de una hoja que se estaba quemando. Era una especie de sello.

-Estaba sobre esa pared -indicó Gonirik y ambos fueron a revisar. Zelda la golpeó con la espada y con el látigo pero no hubo respuesta alguna, pero cuando Gonirik la tocó, el muro empezó a deshacerse, a convertirse en arena. Atrás, había un pequeño altar y encima de este se encontraba una pieza brillante, dorada, de una forma un tanto irregular. La princesa se acercó y tomó esa especie de joya dándose cuenta entonces de que se parecía mucho a su reliquia, a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría que siempre llevaba consigo. Sacó aquel triángulo desde lo más profundo de sus ropas y comparó las piezas, en efecto parecían estar hechas de lo mismo y por un momento creyó ver que brillaban al mismo tiempo, aunque bien pudo haber sido su imaginación. Mantuvo las piezas en sus manos y decidió que debían regresar, por lo que así lo hicieron, ya sin los peligros que habían enfrentado al inicio.

Cuando llegaron al agujero de entrada, escucharon unas voces y vieron bajar un par de pies, pero ellos mismos los empujaron hacia afuera y salieron de inmediato. Quien había intentado entrar era Darmoro y ahí estaban Buruki y los otros chicos. Darmoro abrazó a su hijo y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza para después mirar con ira a la princesa Zelda.

-Has puesto en peligro a mi hijo -reclamó con voz recia pero luego Gonirik se puso entre los dos.

-Ella no tuvo la culpa, me siguió porque yo entré. Ella me protegió.

La discusión fue interrumpida cuando uno de los goron avisó a Darmoro que la nube de la Montaña de la Muerte había cambiado y estaba regresando a la normalidad. El líder de la Villa cambió su semblante y con un tono más bajo, pidió que le contaran lo sucedido, así que todos fueron a la habitación central donde Zelda y Gonirik realizaron su relato. Al terminar, ella mostró las piezas.

-Pues tienes razón en que parece una joya común, pero no sé por qué tu madre te mentiría -dijo Darmoro.- Siendo así, esa pieza tiene que ser un fragmento de la Trifuerza.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Zelda junto sus manos y sonrió de forma extraña. Los demás se le quedaron viendo esperando a que dijera algo.

-Bueno... no sé si esté en lo correcto, pero la leyenda del Héroe del Tiempo dice que la Trifuerza se separó en tres cuando Ganon, en su forma humana, Ganondorf, la tocó en el Reino Sagrado. Él se quedó con la Trifuerza del Poder, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría se quedó con la princesa de aquel entonces y la del Valor fue con el Héroe. La leyenda dice también que, cuando el Héroe derrotó a Ganon, no volvió a ser visto, desapareció, así que la Trifuerza del Valor, al no tener dueño alguno, también desapareció, escondiéndose en la tierra de Hyrule.

-¿Entonces este fragmento... es de la Trifuerza del Valor? -preguntó Buruki.

-He dudado mucho tiempo de las leyendas del Héroe del Tiempo y de la Trifuerza -admitió Zelda.- Pero, en este momento, quiero volver a creer. Tal vez si encontramos los otros fragmentos la Trifuerza del Valor nos guíe hacia donde está el Héroe.

Todos sonrieron y celebraron aunque de pronto Zelda recordó algo.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa interior, ya vengo -dijo ante la perplejidad de todos los que estaban ahí.

-El escorpión fue aterrador -admitió Gonirik con una sonrisa nerviosa.


	3. La Cueva de las Plumas

**Soy un distraído de lo peor, terminé haciendo este capítulo más largo que los anteriores y ni me di cuenta Bueno, aquí va el tercero.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Tras pasar otra noche en la Villa Goron, el grupo siguió su camino. Darmoro no quería que Gonirik se fuera de nuevo, pero el goron no iba a abandonar a su amigos y siguió acompañándolos en la búsqueda de los siguientes fragmentos. Además era quien cuidaba del látigo. Zelda, además de su espada, también llevaba un escudo de madera, regalo de Darmoro por haber protegido a su hijo, el cual, por cierto, tenía una pregunta para la princesa.

-Oye Zelda... ¿Dónde tenías escondida la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría para que no se te cayera durante la pelea con ese sheikah?

-Oh, pues mira, eso es un secreto de chicas.

Gonirik no volvió a preguntar al respecto y mejor cuestionó hacia dónde se dirigían ahora. Vefamil, con orgullo y una gran sonrisa dijo que lo mas cercano era la Aldea Rito. Dicho lugar estaba, al igual que la Montaña de la Muerte, en los límites de Hyrule por lo que no habíra que viajar demasiado antes de llegar, ni siquiera un día completo. Vefamil presumía que iban a comer "como reyes" ya que, aseguraba, la comida que se preparaba en la Aldea Rito era de las mejores en todo Hyrule. Si algo había extrañado Vefamil desde el comienzo de su empresa había sido precisamente la comida de su casa. Él mismo aseguraba que la falta de la misma había quitado un poco de brillo a sus plumas verdes.

Tuvieron que dormir en el camino antes de llegar a la aldea, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que emprendieran su andar a la mañana siguiente con dirección al oeste. Aunque iban de buen humor, el viento era molesto, unos segundos iba hacia un lado y al poco tiempo cambiaba su dirección, también, súbitamente, llegaban fuertes ráfagas y un instante después se calmaba y así durante buena parte del camino.

Fue hasta pasado el mediodía que el grupo arribó a la Aldea Rito. Desde lo lejos se veían algunos seres volando de un lugar a otro por ahí y el viento iba calmando sus extrañas rachas, así que no fue tan molesto el subir la última colina como el resto del camino.

Mientras el grupo iba entrando en la aldea, los otros rito notaban la presencia de Vefamil, a quien empezaron a saludar con efusividad a preguntar cómo estaba y cómo había salido el viaje. Al igual que los goron con Gonirik, a los rito parecía importarles más que Vefamil estuviera a salvo que si había encontrado al Héroe. Los ánimos se calmaron cuando alguien más llegó y aclaró su garganta Era una rito, con un plumaje color carmesí y un pico corto a diferencia del de Vefamil. Ella abrió sus brazos, o más bien sus alas y luego sonrió.

-Ven a mis brazos -exigió.

-Pero mamá...

-No me hagas ningún gesto -lo regañó ella, y sin ningún remedio, Vefamil caminó lentamente hasta ser abrazado por su progenitora de una forma escandalosa, tanto que el resto de los rito mejor se retiraron del lugar.

-Mamá, por favor, ya fue mucho abrazo -se quejó él y finalmente se separó.

-Bueno ¿y bien? ¿Encontraron al Héroe o algo similar? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que... no...

-¡Cómo que no! -y ahora, en lugar de abrazarlo, ella estaba estrujándolo.- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡Mira en la situación en la que estamos! ¡Nosotros...! No, no, debo de calmarme. Uno, dos tres... Uno, dos, tres... Ya, estoy calmada, ahora explícame.

Zelda y los niños se miraban unos a los otros, desconcertados y hasta asustados, por lo que optaron por no decir palabra alguna hasta que no fueran cuestionados.

-En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas mamá, sí encontramos algo parecido -indicó Vefamil y luego señaló a Zelda.

La madre de Vefamil se acercó a Zelda y la examinó de pies a cabeza, de atrás y adelante y hasta tocó

su cabello. Luego afirmó que no veía cómo esa chica podría ayudar en tal situación.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, mucho gusto -se presentó ella.

-¿Zelda? Tengo la sensación de que he escuchado ese nombre antes... -la rito se llevó su ala a la parte baja de su pico.- Bueno, no importa querida, mi nombre es Makini y soy la jefa de la Aldea Rito, es un gusto.

-Es la princesa de Hyrule, mamá -le dijo Vefamil casi gimoteando.

-¿En serio? Eso sí son noticias -dijo Makini con una sonrisa curiosa.- Siendo así, hay que hablar en un lugar más cómodo. Vamos a mi casa.

La casa de Makini estaba al fondo de la aldea, en la parte más alta y no era demasiado grande, solamente hecha de madera, adornada con diversas plantas de tamaño pequeño. Detrás de la misma, se erigía una roca enormemente alta, no tan ancha, mientras que parecía haber un poco más de viento en ese lugar. Al llegar, Maikini preparó té, algo que solo bebieron ella, Zelda y Buruki, ya que los demás no eran muy afines a tal bebida.

-¿No dijiste que iba a haber deliciosa comida? -preguntó Romis a Vefamil, con cierta inocencia y también impertinencia. Antes de que el rito pudiera responder, su madre lo hizo por él, no sin darle un coscorrón antes de ello.

-Prometer cosas que no sabes si habrá, es de mala educación -le dijo mientras Vefamil se dolía.- La comida rito es deliciosa, pero con las cosechas que hay últimamente... todo es una peste, en poco tiempo no sobreviviremos. De no haber sido así, ya estaríamos en un banquete.

-Entonces está sucediendo lo mismo que en la Villa Goron -comentó Zelda. Maikini asintió y pidió que le contarán lo que había sucedido hasta entonces, por lo que entre todos lo hicieron poco a poco.

-La Montaña de la Muerte es el sitio sagrado de los goron. Han vivido ahí por generaciones y han venerado a ese lugar no solo como su hogar, sino como un templo, así que es normal que si ese lugar es apropiado por el mal, cosas funestas comiencen a suceder.

-¿Apropiado por el mal? -cuestionó Zelda mirando un poco hacia arriba.- ¿Eso funciona así?

-No lo dudes niña -le habló Makini de forma dura y seria-. La tierra de Hyrule ha vivido siempre entre leyendas de magia, hechizos y heroísmo. Quizá tú no hayas visto algo similar, pero esta tierra responde a cosas que apenas comprendemos, y si la Montaña de la Muerte tuvo un cambio inmediatamente después de que ese sheikah fue vencido ¿qué otra prueba necesitas? Es cierto que estamos en tiempos complicados, pero son estos tiempos donde nuestra esperanza y fortaleza sosn puestas a prueba.

La princesa suspiró y, fiel a su costumbre, compuso una sonrisa para con Makini. Luego preguntó qué era lo que ibian a hacer.

-Si hay un lugar aquí, equivalente a la Montaña de la Muerte, es la Cueva de las Plumas -Makini se levantó y abrió la ventana trasera de su casa, señalando la gigantesca roca que se encontraba en esa dirección.- Ahí pueden verla, pero no será sencillo llegar. Anteriormente la Cueva de las Plumas era visitada preriódicamente por nosotros los rito, mayormente para recoger setas que solo se dan ahí, y antiguamente se consideraba un lugar de meditación; pero desde hace algunos meses, un extraño viento está soplando desde el interior, y es muy difícil entrar ahí, algunos lo han intentado, pero no lo han logrado.

-Si ningún rito lo ha hecho ¿cómo lo lograremos nosotros? -preguntó Zelda.

-Se me ocurre un plan -miró Makini a la princesa, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto macabra.- Lo primero que necesitamos es ropa nueva para ti, princesa.

Makini abrió un armario y comenzó a buscar ahí adentro hasta encontrar la prenda que deseaba encontrar. La admiró un poco, era una ropa de los rito y se la lanzó a Zelda, pidiéndole que se la pusiera cuanto antes. La princesa entró a una habitación y luego salió ataviada con tal traje que le quedaba como una blusa cruzada normal y unos pantalones cortos. Ella se miró varias veces y lo que más le sorprendía era lo ligera que era la tela de ese atuendo, Vefamil explicó que la ropa de los rito era asi de ligera para ayudarles a volar mejor.

-Ahora niña, debes recogerte el cabello, no lo queremos volando por ahí.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó ella.

-Vas a entrar a la Cueva de las Plumas -afirmó Makini.

-¡Espere, yo no puedo volar! -se quejó Zelda, abriendo grandes sus ojos.

-Tú no, pero nosotros sí -respondió la jefa rito.- Haz lo que te digo y podrás entrar ahí ¿o no quieres salvar a Hyrule?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si ahí adentro... ya no importa, supongo que no hay de otra -suspiró Zelda mientras comenzaba a atar su cabello en una trenza. Luego de que terminó, enredó tal trenza en la parte posterior de su cabeza, así que no dejó nada que pudiera volar. Cuando estuvo lista, Makini guio al grupo hasta una colina que se encontraba hacia el norte de la aldea y al subir, ésta quedaba frente a la Cueva de las Plumas.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente -explicó Makini.- Vefamil y yo te cargaremos y volaremos, iremos lo más cerca posible a la cueva, pero el viento no nos permitirá acercarnos lo suficiente. Cuando estemos al límite, te lanzaremos hacia la entrada, la ropa y el peinado te ayudará a que el aire no te detenga tanto como a nosotros.

-¿No será peligroso? -cuestionó Zelda.

-¡Pues claro que lo es, niña! -afirmó Makini, riendo como si se tratara de un asunto menor.- Pero eres la princesa de Hyrule, estarás bien.

-Eso no tiene mucho que ver, yo... -y Zelda no pudo terminar su frase porque fue levantada pr Makini y esta le pidió a Vefamil que le ayudara. Así lo hizo este a pesar de cierta duda. Los dos rito volaron hacia la cueva y entre más se acercabanm el viento se hacía más fuerte. Zelda tenía sus ojos cerrados y no es que confiara plenamente en lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía muchas opciones; sin embargo, llegó un momento en que ya no pudieron acercarse más y aún estaban demasiado lejos como para intentar lanzar a la princesa. Makini le hizo una seña a su hijo y regresaron a la colina.

Dejaron a Zelda en el suelo mientras a ella le giraban los ojos y luego cayó con la frente en el suelo, teniendo que ser ayudada por Buruki y Gonirik.

-Si la lanzábamos desde ahí, iba a morir... o no lo sé, el caso es que no habría llegado a entrar -indicó Makini y se quedó pensando qué hacer al tiempo que la princesa se recuperaba. Segundos después llegaron varios rito a ese lugar, cerca de una decena ante la propia sorpresa de Makini. Ellos se acercaron y le sonrieron a Zelda.

-Vinimos a ayudar -dijo uno de ellos.

-Pero... bueno, antes no quisieron escuchar mucho -Makini estuvo cerca de darles la espalda, pero en ese momento no tenía más opciones que escucharlos.

-Pues esta vez es la muchacha humana la que entrará ahí, eso es una mejor idea -afirmó aquel rito, que tenía plumas color marrón y era de los más altos.

Makini estuvo cerca de abandonar el plan y negarse. Discutió un momento con el resto de su tribu por lo que Zelda preguntó a Vefamil, en voz baja, qué era lo que sucedía.

-Mi madre es la jefa de la aldea, pero los otros rito no confían demasiado en ella -respondió Vefamil mientras seguía la discusión. Zelda se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, luego caminó hacia el filo de la colina.

-Intentemoslo, todos -dijo y los rito sonrieron al ver que la joven estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse por ellos.- Pero hagan una promesa, respetarán a Makini como la jefa de la Aldea y colaborarán con ella por el bien de este lugar.

Los rito se sorprendieron y hasta llegaron a cuestionar tales palabras, pero Zelda insistió. Romis, quien estaba en los hombros de Buruki se agachó un momento para comentarle a la gerudo:

-Eso se vio muy de princesa -dijo sonriendo alegremente y Buruki respondió esbozando el mismo gesto.

Zelda pronto se vio elevada por los rito, quienes le comentaron que dentro de la cueva, muy cerca de la entrada, había algunos árboles pequeños, por lo que era conveniente tomarse de uno de ellos para evitar una caída peligrosa, al menos más que lo que de por sí ya era la maniobra. Siendo ya ocho rito los que participaban en el intento, todo se veía más posible y rápidamente se acercaron más de lo que Vefamil y Makini lo habían hecho. Zelda trataba de mantener la compostura pero no podía evitar sentirse mareada. Justo en ese momento le pidieron que se preparara y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa, se sintió lanzada por el aire y al fijar su vista ya estaba entrando a la cueva. La princesa olvidó por completo el consejo de los rito, pero para su suerte su propio cuerpo chocó contra uno de esos árboles, cayendo así al suelo pero sin hacerse mucho daño; se quedó ahí recostada un momento para guardar un poco de calma

Los rito celebraron mientras regresaban a la colina, volando con cierta dificultad por el viento. Mientras tanto, Dalome llamó la atención de Vefamil.

-Deberías haber ido con ella -le dijo el kokiri.

-Cierto, tengo que ayudarla.

-No es por eso -aclaró Dalome.- Gonirik dijo que fue hasta que él tocó esa pared, que el altar donde estaba ese fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, se reveló.

-Sí, es verdad -indicó Gonirik, recordando lo que había sucedido en la Montaña de la Muerte.- Zelda golpeó, tocó esa pared, trató de empujarla y nada.

-Tal vez respondió a ti, porque era la Montaña de la Muerte y tú eres un goron -dijo Dalome.

Vefamil supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a ir con los otros rito cuando Gonirik lo detuvo y le entregó el látigo que habían encontrado en la Montaña de la Muerte. El rito lo ató a su cintura y fue a hablar con su madre. Ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea pero su hijo la convenció al final y él mismo pidió a los otros rito ayudarle con la idea, ellos no se opusieron y, a igual que hicieron con Zelda, lo llevaron lo más cerca posible a la entrada de la cueva. Fue más difícil que con la princesa porque todos estaban algo cansados, pero finalmente lo lograron al lanzar a Vefamil. Era la primera vez que este volaba sin agitar sus alas, el tiempo pasó lento para el jovencito. Su naturaleza era volar como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y nunca había sentido el viento de tal manera, moviendo cada una de sus verdes plumas, su pico hacia el frente, rompiendo el aire. Fue la primera vez que Vefamil sintió la majestuosidad del vuelo de los rito y disfrutó cada momento hasta que aterrizó dentro de la cueva, él no tuvo ningún problema pues usó sus alas para caer con gracia.

-¡Vefamil! ¡Has venido! -exclamó Zelda con una sonrisa mientras, tomada con mucho cuidado de la pared, empezaba a bajar por la cueva. Dicho lugar tenía una entrada algo grande, pero a partir de ahí solo era bajar y no era que hubiera exactamente unas escaleras, algunas salientes y pocas rocas eran lo único que podía utilizarse para descender. La vegetación, más allá de la entrada, consistía en musgo y algunas pocas ramas, así que no había mucho de donde tomarse. Pero ya con Vefamil, y con mucho cuidado, Zelda pudo ir bajando sin tanto peligro.

Sin embargo, ello duró poco, unos murciélagos aparecieron para atacar a ambos invasores, y no eran de tamaño común, sino más grandes de lo normal y mucho más agresivos también. Zelda se encontraba en una saliente, pero ante esos ataques resbaló y habría caído desde una buena altura si Vefamil no la toma y vuela con ella. Al principio intentaron escapar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era posible y esperaron a que los murciélagos fueran hacia ellos, Zelda se deshizo de ellos con la espada.

Hubo algunos murciélagos más, de unos escaparon y otros derrotaron, pero al final, después de un arduo descenso, Zelda y Vefamil llegaron a lo que parecía el fondo de la cueva. Exploraron ese lugar, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Aunque Vefamil nunca había entrado ahí, por las historias que había escuchado sabía que ese lugar era donde los rito adultos iban a meditar; pero no había nada más ahí, y por ello ambos se sentaron a descansar luego del extenuante descenso.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Vefamil.

-Para nada. Somos un equipo todos -afirmó Vefamil guiñando el ojo con un gesto que lo hacía ver más adulto.- Además ayudaste a mi mamá. Gracias por eso.

-No parece que los rito respeten a la jefa de la aldea.

-Mi mamá no tiene mucho como jefa de la aldea, apenas un año, un poco más -explicó el rito.- Mi abuelo era el jefe antes de ella. Era fuerte, estricto y muy confiable, todos los rito lo respetaban mucho. Mi mamá también es confiable y estricta, pero tiene un carácter un poco... no sé cómo decirlo...

-¿Excéntrico tal vez? -sugirió Zelda.

-Sí, puede ser... En fin, la Aldea no termina mucho de aceptarla como su jefa y supongo que el plan de lanzar a alguien dentro de la cueva ya lo había tenido anteriormente, pero nadie quiso apoyarla; si no encontramos nada aquí, nadie volverá a creer en ella.

Ambos entonces observaron, golpearon la roca, el suelo e intentaron varias cosas pero nada sucedió. La paciencia estaba agotándose pero mientras Zelda trataba de rasgar la roca con su espada, descubrió una planta que no había visto anteriormente, se acercó a ella pero de pronto esta le lanzó una mordida como si de un animal rabioso se tratara.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -exclamó la princesa mientras caía hacia atrás.

-Creo que es una deku baba -indicó Vefamil.- Aquí en la Aldea Rito no son muy comunes, pero en otras partes de Hyrule sí, sobre todo últimamente. Ésta es muy grande.

Zelda se incorporó, y con cuidado, fue acercándose hacia esa agresiva planta. Tomó su espada con cierta tranquilidad, estuvo quieta unos segundos y luego atacó con velocidad cortando la flor que servía como "cabeza" a esa criatura. Si talló siguió moviéndose unos segundos antes de caer inerte. Vefamil dijo que él había escuchado que las deku baba volvían a crecer, por lo que Zelda se apresuró a arrancarla de raíz. El rito fue a ayudarla y entre ambos jalaron ese tallo hasta que finalmente lo desenterraron. Cuando esto sucedió, el suelo empezó a temblar, Vefamil voló y tomó a Zelda con sus garras pues parecía que el piso iba a derrumbarse por completo, aunque ya desde arriba, ambos vieron como solo fue la mitad de ese suelo la que colapsó. No exactamente se derrumbó, fue cediendo por capas, y cuando Zelda y Vefamil volvieron al piso, se dieron cuenta de que se había formado una especie de escalinata.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? -se preguntó la princesa.

-Tiene que ser magia ¿lo ves? No hay otra explicación -afirmó Vefamil, emocionado. Zelda no estuvo muy segura, pero lo que sí sabía es que tennían que seguir bajando y así lo hicieron ambos. Ahí abajo había más murciélagos y deku babas, pero el dúo logró sortear los peligros y llegar hasta otro suelo. Esta vez era la tierra, ya no era un piso de piedra y se podía caminar hacia el frente. Zelda y Vefamil iban avanzando ayudándose de sus manos, puesto que ya no había luz y no se podía ver mucho; pero al dar algunos pasos, la princesa pisó unas hojas y de ahí salieron insectos voladores que empezaron a emanar luz. Las luciérnagas volaron hasta la parte más alta ded esa porción de la cueva y la hicieron lucir como un cielo nocturno con estrellas.

-Así que aquí estaban las luciérnagas -dijo Vefamil ante el desconcierto de Zelda.- Durante las noches de primavera, verano y otoño, el cielo de la Aldea Rito está lleno de luciérnagas. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, mi mamá, mi abuelo y yo, solíamos verlas a menudo. Mi abuelo inicluso extendía su ala y las luciérnagas se pusaban en sus plumas... Algunos en la aldea dicen que cuando mi abuelo murió, las luciérnagas murieron y que con mi mamá como jefa, nunca iban a aparecer más ¡pero aquí estuvieron todo el tiempo!

Zelda tuvo el impulso de decirle a Vefamil que, a sus 12 años, todavía era un niño, pero observó cómo los ojos del rito estaban conmovidos al ver a los escarbajos luminosos y recordar así a su abuelo, por lo que decidió no comentar nada. Así, siguieron avanzando ya con más facilidad gracias a la luz de aquellos insectos, hasta que llegaron a una parte mucho más amplia, y que tampoco tenía mucha luz. Caminaron un poco pero no lograban ver mucho hasta que Vefamil se detuvo ya que escuchó algo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Yo también lo escucho ¿pero qué es? -preguntó Zelda.

-Es... como un aleteo -dijo Vefamil y luego abrió grandes sus ojos, y uno muy grande ¡y se acerca!

Por instinto, ambos se retiraron del centro de aquel lugar y fueron hacia la pared. Lo que fuera que estuviera aleteando, aterrizó con fuerza en el centro de esa cámara de la cueva, haciendo retumbar el suelo, y luego soltó un estrenduoso gañido que lastimó los oídos de Zelda y Vefamil; sin embargo, aunque escuchaban a esa bestia, no podían verla. Ambos se movieron siempre tentándose a la pared y estuvieron cerca de ser atravesados por un fuerte pico, con una punta baja, que golpeó la pared de piedra y logró desquebrajarla un poco. Ante el temor, ambos se separaron y echaron a correr en direcciones distintas, aún sin poder ver nada.

Zelda empuñó su espada y lanzaba golpes al aire para intentar al menos defenderse. Estaba desesperada al no ver nada cuando, de pronto, unas luces entraron a esa cámara de la cueva, por donde mismo que Zelda y Vefamil se habían internado ahí.

-¡Las luciérnagas vienen a ayudarnos! -exclamó Vefamil, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando la luz de los insectos le dejó ver a lo que se estaban enfrentando. No solo era un ave, sino que la altura del propio rito apenas era la misma que la pata del enemigo al cual enfrentaba. Vefamil vio a los ojos a esa ave, un halcón gigantesco y simplemente se quedó paralizado. El halcón guiñó y estaba por darle un picotazo mortal cuando Vefamil fue salvado por Zelda, quien lo jaló del ala.

-Despierta Vefamil, no puedo regresar con tu madre sin ti.

-Sí, sí, lo siento -respondió él con lágrimas en los ojos, todavía algo aterrorizado.

-Es como en la Montaña de la Muerte, ahí había un escorpión gigante... claro que un halcón es más grande que un escorpión.

De plumas de color marrón, un pico amarillo con su punta agachada y unos ojos que parecían no tener pupila, pero sí inyectados con sangre, el halcón hacía movimientos veloces que Zelda y Vefamil apenas podían evitar. El rito decidió volar para tener mejor perspectiva de las cosas, a lo que la princesa se dio cuenta de inmediato que era una mala idea; Zelda observó que, cuando Vefamil tomó vuelo, el látigo se le había caído y ella, tras guardar su espada, fue a recogerlo. El halcón emprendió el vuelo para perseguir a Vefamil y estuvo cerca de cazarlo. El rito bajó y luego volvió a volar hacia arriba a pesar de las advertencias de una desesperada Zelda. El halcón siguió la misma trayectoria de Vefamil, pero con mayor velocidad, que lo alcanzara parecía inminente.

Justo cuando el halcón volvía a subir, Zelda usó el látigo y lo enganchó en una de las garras de la bestia, por lo que fue jalada hacia arriba junto a esta. El movimiento distrajo un instante al halcón y evitó que Vefamil fuera alcanzado, pero la que estaba ahora en peligro era Zelda, pues el halcón intentaba derribarla y ni ella misma supo cómo aún seguía aferrada al látigo. Vefamil volaba para distraer a la bestia y en un movimiento, el halcón voló hacia abajo, haciendo que Zelda finalmente se soltara, pero, por la inercia, logró caer en el lomo de la gigantesca ave.

Tal vez fue su propio instinto de supervivencia, pero al caer, la princesa se tomó de las plumas del halcón y logró establizarse. Aun estando tendida boca abajo sobre aquella ave colosal, Zelda tuvo un poco de conciencia y abrió sus ojos, todo le daba vueltas y realmente no sabía en qué dirección estaba, pero sí supo que era su única oportunidad. Con su mano izquierda y hasta con su boca, se aferró a las plumas del halcón y con su derecha sacó su espada, alzó su brazo y con la mayor fuerza que pudo imprimir al estar en esa posición, enterró su arma en la piel de la bestia, quien guiñó de manera infernal.

Ya con la espada enterrada en el halcón, Zelda se apoyó de aquella para levantarse, la sacó, y aunque se desbalanceó un poco, logró tomar el arma con ambas manos y volver a enterrarla, esta vez por completo, provocando que el ave comenzara a caer en picada y ella salió volando por otro lado. Parecía que iba a estrellarse con el suelo cuando Vefamil la atrapó, y aunque no evitó una caída, si la amortiguó demasiado, lo suficiente como para evitar que Zelda muriera. Ambos estaban mallugados, pero sin ninguna lesión de gravedad.

Ambos voltearon a ver al centro de la cámara, todavía iluminada por las luciérnagas, y vieron al halcón derrumbado. Todavía guiñaba un poco, pero al paso de algunos segundos expiró víctima tanto de la espada de Zelda como de la caída. La princesa, todavía respirando un poco agitada, se acercó a la gigantesca ave y sacó su espada sin prever que esto la iba a bañar en sangre de la bestia. Logró retirarse de inmediato, pero el lado derecho de su cabello y sus ropas, así como su brazo, quedaron teñidos en rojo, por lo que no pudo evitar volver su estómago.

-Otra vez... -dijo ella y se tumbó en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Vefamil. Ella respondió afirmativamente, solo necesitaba unos minutos para descansar y recuperarse. Aún se sentía algo mareada, le dolían sus brazos y también el lado izquierdo de su espalda, en donde había caído junto a Vefamil.

-Puede que una princesa no esté hecha para estas cosas -suspiró, aún recostada.

-No digas eso -afirmó Vefamil, entusiasmado.- No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero estuviste genial, no sé cómo no te dio miedo.

-Estaba muerta de miedo -admitió ella.

-Pues no lo parecía en absoluto.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos vieron como el halcón gigante comenzaba a desintegrarse en una especie de humo negro hasta no quedar nada del mismo. Vefamil ayudó a Zelda a incorporarse y ambos se acercaron a donde había estado derribada el ave y se percataron de un objeto que estaba en ese lugar. Era un arco, aunque sin flechas. No era de madera sino más bien de algún metal, tal vez oro, ya que tenía ese color, aunque Zelda no podía asegurarlo. Vefamil explicó que, tradicionalmente, los rito eran buenos arqueros y él mismo sabía un poco sobre ello. Ya que no había flechas, Vefamil sugirió volver a donde estaban las deku babas y recoger los tallos que se iban secando, y así podrían fabricar al menos unas cinco flechas. Era algo que su abuelo le había enseñado.

Así lo hicieron, y en efecto los tallos de las deku babas ya estaban secándose, por lo que Vefamil utilizó incluso su pico para fabricar las flechas. Al final consiguieron tres y fue el rito el que se quedó con el arco y las flechas, al menos por ese momento.

Al regresar a la cámara donde había muerto el halcón, no quedaba otra opción más que subir. Vefamil estaba cansado, pero realmente no había ninguna otra alternativa y él no iba a rendirse ahí. Desplegó sus alas, voló por encima de Zelda y tomó a la princesa con sus garras para comenzar el ascenso. El vuelo fue lento y un tanto irregular. Zelda realmente habría querido seguir adelante de otra forma, pero realmente no había.

Luego de subir por cereca de dos minutos, la respiración de Vefamil estaba haciéndose más y más agitada, y esa cueva no parecía tener techo. Zelda alcanzó a ver una saliente y pidió al joven rito que fueran ahí, a lo que él aceptó y aterrizó en esa saliente. Ambos se sentaron pero Zelda se recargó en el muro de piedra y, como si fuera engullida por esa pared, entró en un pasadizo y lo único que se escuchó fue un grito. Vefamil trató de empujar la piedra para poder entrar él también, pero esta no se movió en absoluto, dejando en la desesperación el rito.

Zelda seguía bajando por el tunel, que más bien tenía forma de resbaladilla, hasta que cayó con sus nalgas en el suelo, a una cámara totalmente oscura. Se levantó mientras se frotaba su trasero y trataba de encontrar una fuente de luz; se puso en alerta cuando escuchó unos pasos.

-Así que la princesita regresó -habló una voz femenina.- Tus ojos son inconfundibles.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Zelda mientras sacaba su espada y la empuñaba con ambas manos en una posición defensiva, la cual tuvo que adoptar por la falta de luz.

-No importa quien soy... bueno, mi nombre no importa, pero lo que sí es relevante es que no puedes verme, pero yo a ti sí.

-No lo creo, si está oscuro, tú tampoco debes ver muy bien.

-Qué tonta, como siempre -dijo aquella voz.- Los sheikah vivimos en las sombras, por eso la oscuridad es nuestra amiga.

Tras ello, los pasos de la sheikah se volvieron veloces y aunque Zelda trató de moverse, pronto sintió un golpe en el rostro que la derribó y la hizo chocar de espalda contra el muro. La princesa sintió la sangre brotar de su labio inferior y también de su nariz.

-Levántate princesita -le dijo la sheikah con gozo. Zelda lo hizo y de inmediato su enemiga le lanzó otro golpe que, ya fuera por habilidad o suerte, la princesa pudo defender con su mano izquierda y evitó ser golpeada en el rostro o en el cuerpo, aunque fue puesta de nuevo contra el muro.

Cansada, dolorida y sin poder ver, Zelda no tenía ninguna idea de cómo salir de ese problema. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada con la mano derecha, lista para realizar algún corte, pero al mismo tiempo sintió frustración porque sabía que lo más probable es que fallaría. Además, el tono con el que esa sheikah le hablaba, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Tuviste suerte, pero ya voy a dejar de jugar, es hora de acabar contigo -afirmó la sheikah, pero, en ese momento, alguien llamó con un grito el nombre de "Zelda". Tanto la princesa como su rival miraron hacia arriba y vieron un pequeño resplandor que se iba acercando. Zelda sonrió al reconocer a Vefamil, quien bajaba a toda velocidad, aunque pronto reaccionó al darse cuenta de que había una luz.

Cuando el rito finalmente bajó, los tres observaron que la luz provenía del arco que el rito llevaba en la espalda y que luego tomó en sus manos. Gracias a ese resplandor, finalmente Zelda pudo ver a la sheikah. Era una joven, probablemente de la misma edad que ella, con un cabello plateado, largo y lacio, con ojos pequeños y rojos, y un cuerpo delgado enfundado en un traje ceñido al cuerpo; sin embargo, la princesa seguía sin saber quién era.

-Aun con la luz no puedes reconocerme... no me extraña, porque la Familia Real siempre nos miró hacia abajo, por encima del hombro -dijo ella, y cuando comentó eso mientras sus ojos parecían tornarse aún más fríos, Zelda finalmente recordó.

-Eres Amishi.

-¿Entonces la conoces? -preguntó Vefamil.

-Sí, era una aprendiz de sheikah, era una niña cuando yo la veía entrenar con los otros -explicó la princesa.- Dímelo ¿por qué nos traicionaron, por qué atacaron el Castillo?

-Ustedes nos traicionaron primero -afirmó Amishi.- La Familia Real sacrificó a los sheikah para salvarse ellos mismos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -insistió Zelda.

-Tú jamás lo entenderás ¡solo eres una princesa mimada! -exclamó la sheikah y lanzó más ataques que Zelda apenas evitó. Eran golpes, utilizaba un arte marcial y no cesaba de usarlo contra la princesa, quien escapaba como podía; pero Amishi se distrajo y olvidó que había alguien más ahí y Vefamil aprovechó para lanzar una de las flechas, la cual se incrustó en el hombro derecho de la sheikah, quien gritó con dolor y maldijo al rito. Luego, aun con su brazo lastimado, tomó, de su espalda, un escudo, el cual reflejaba la luz que emanaba del arco dorado.

-Oye... ¡ese escudo tiene el sello de la Familia Real! -se percató Zelda.

-¡La Familia Real ya no existe! -Amishi usó el escudo para reflejar la luz y así mermar la vista de sus rivales, pero atacó con torpeza y más con rabia que con inteligencia. Zelda cerró sus ojos y escuchó los pasos de la sheika, Vefamil atacó con otra flecha que fue bloqueada por el escudo y ahí fue cuando la princesa atacó. La joven rubia saltó sobre su rival y, desde arriba, dio una estocada que se incrustó sobre la clavícula izquierda de Amishi y salió por su espalda, algo más abajo.

La sheikah cayó derribada y herida, soltando el escudo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero con evidente dificultad para respirar. Zelda le pidió detenerse, pues era obvio que le había perforado un pulmón.

-No voy a ser vencida por una niña que lo único que hacía era disfrutar de las riquizas junto a sus padres, que pasaba el tiempo sonriendo, colectando flores y vistiendo hermosos atuendos reales...

-Amishi... -Zelda no pudo decir más y sintió un poco de pena por ella.

-¡He estado entrenando por mucho tiempo! No puedo ser vencida por una niña mimada y un niño pájaro -aseguró Amishi, pero ya no podía atacar con buena coordinación.

-Tú no eres la única que ha sufrido -afirmó Zelda, cerrando sus ojos un momento para luego abrirlos y mostrar no solo su color azul claro, sino también su resolución.- Tampoco eres la única que ha entrenado.

La princesa atacó e hizo un gran corte en el pecho de la sheikah quien cayó al suelo de espaldas y no pudo levantarse. Aunque aún vivía, esos eran sus últimos momentos; sin embargo, sonreía un poco.

-Todos, todas las sheikah participaron... todos estuvieron en el ataque -aseguró y luego Zelda se agachó para estar cerca de ella.

-Eso es una mentira -dijo la princesa más a modo de súplica.

-No... ella también -afirmó Amishi.

-¿Dónde está?

-En... el lugar... de siempre... -respondió la sheikah con dificultad y fue lo último que pudo decir antes de su aliento final. Zelda puso sus manos sobre el rostro de la joven y le cerró los ojos para luego comenzar a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras? -se acercó Vefamil a ella.

-Porque he matado a dos personas en solo dos días -sollozó ella antes de sentir que el rito le tomaba del brazo cariñosamente.

-Pero ellos te habrían matado a ti.

Zelda lo sabía y asintió con gesto conciliador, pero su corazón aun así le dolía un poco. En sus brazos tenía a esa misma niña que, diez años atrás, a veces veía merodear por el Castillo, curioseando y que, lo que más observaba, era cuando Zelda y su madre comían el almuerzo en los jardines del castillo. Le habría gustado poder darle sepultura, pero el suelo era demasiado duro como para cavar y no estaban en condiciones de sacarla de ahí. La princesa decidió que ese lugar sería entonces la tumba de Amishi, de quien, por un momento, pensó que pudo haber sido su amiga si se hubieran conocido realmente en otras condiciones.

Vefamil comenzó a tentar la pared y el suelo pues entre ambos había un sello que se había quemado cuando Amishi dejó de respirar, y fue una porción de este último el que se desintegró, dando paso a una especie de sótano y ahí estaba un altar igual al de la Montaña de la Muerte, y también otro fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. Zelda pidió a Vefamil que cerrara un momento sus ojos y entonces, desde lo más profundo de su ropa, sacó una pequeña bolsa donde tenía el otro fragmento, trató de unirlos, pues tal vez "mágicamente" se soldarían, pero nada sucedió, así que metió ambas piezas a la bolsa y la guardó otra vez. El joven rito pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Ambos descansaron por un tiempo en ese lugar y luego regresaron, de forma lenta. Las alas de Vefamil estaban agotadas, pero él no rendía y logró cargar a Zelda las veces qe fueran necesarias para salir de ese lugar. Cuando regresaron a la parte inicial de la cueva, el piso regresó a su normalidad, pero las libélulas los fueron siguiendo y no quedaron encerradas en el pasadizo subterráneo. Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada y se dieron cuenta de que el extraño viento había desaparecido. Ambos gritaron desde ahí y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makini llegara volando a ese lugar, para cargar a Zelda, mientras Vefamil, con muchos problemas, pero todavía con un poco de energía, salió por sí mismo. Volteó hacia arriba, y ya que se había hecho de noche, pudo observar a las luciérnagas saliendo de la cueva. Una de ellas se posó sobre su cabeza y no se fue de ahí hasta que Vefamil llegó al suelo.

Al llegar los tres a la casa de Makini, los rito fueron acercándose y comprobaron que la cueva ya no tenía ese extraño viento en la entrada, por lo que celebraron, pero Zelda les recordó de su promesa. Ellos aseguraron que la honrarían.

-¡Hermana! ¡Estás bien! -Romis fue la primera en abrazar a Zelda, aunque luego la miró con asombro.- ¿Por qué tu cabello está pintado de rojo?

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Buruki, con gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.- Porque si es tu sangre, no estás bien.

-No es de ella, es de un halcón gigante que venció, la hubieran visto en acción -dijo Vefamil con cierto orgullo.

-Fue un trabajo de equipo -insistió Zelda.

-Pues sea lo que sea, ahora mismo vas a la tina a bañarte, niña... no... es decir, es recomendable que tome un baño, alteza -le dijo Makini. Zelda estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar por tan venerable trato y aceptó. Le prepararon el baño y se metió a la tina, aunque a los pocos minutos, sumergida en el agua, se quedó dormida. Makini, con cariño, la retiró de ahí, la secó y le colocó ropa, mientras la princesa, exhausta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían llevado a la cama para, merecidamente, dormir.

Cuando Zelda despertó, lo hizo con pesadez y mucho dolor. Incluso parpadear le causaba molestia, y esto era poco comparado con los movimientos de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin pudo incorporarse, la princesa buscó un espejo y se miró en él. Su aspecto era terrible: su ojo izquierdo estaba morado, su labio inflamado, su espalda y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de hematomas, y tenía raspones por todos lados. Salió tambaleante de la habitación donde dormía y por sus ojos entrecerrados no advirtió que alguien se apresuró a abrazarla, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-¡Hermana! ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Romis, cariñosamente.

-La verdad, no muy bien -admitió Zelda.- Me duele absolutamente todo el cuerpo.

-Después de lo de ayer, es normal -dijo Makini, quien servía el desayuno, el cual constaba de verduras asadas y algo de fruta.- Vefamil aún no despierta, y no creo que lo haga en un buen rato. Tú princesa, lo mejor es que comas algo.

Zelda tomó asiento y aunque con difcultad por el dolor, comenzó a comer. Sonrió de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Vefamil acerca de la comida en la Aldea Rito, pues lo que estaba llevando a su boca era verdaderamente lo más delicioso que había probado desde que había dejado el Valle Girasol.

-¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? -preguntó Buruki, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la princesa.

-Creo que lo más cercano es el desierto, por lo tanto la Ciudad Gerudo, o tal vez el Lago Hylia -explicó Dalome, quien agregó que, aunque sería bueno ir al Bosque Kokiri, para ello tendrían que cruzar todo Hyrule con dirección al este.

-En realidad hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir -dijo Zelda, quien seguía comiendo lentamente.- Tal vez está algo más lejos de lo que pudiéramos permitirnos, pero es necesario que vaya a la Mansión Oscura, debo encontrar a alguien.

-¿Es muy importante? -preguntó Buruki, con seriedad y la princesa respondió afirmativamente.

-¿Qué es la Mansión Oscura? -quiso saber Gonirik,

-La Mansión Oscura era el lugar donde se encontraban los sheikah encargados de proteger a la Familia Real, era el lugar de entrenamiento de ellos y una especie de base de operaciones. Si encuentro a esa persona, creo que puedo entender mucho mejor lo que está sucediendo en Hyrule y ella sabe muchas cosas sobre las leyendas de esta tierra.

-¿De quién se trata? -Preguntó Buruki, con bastante curiosidad.

-Ella era la sheikah más cercana a la Familia Real, estaba encargada de mi seguridad personal. No solo era mi cuidadora, también fue mi maestra y la primera que me enseñó a usar la espada. Quizás pasaba más tiempo con ella que con mis padres... -Zelda se detuvo un momento, pues su voz empezaba a quebrarse. Tragó saliva y se limpió la nariz para proseguir.- Siempre fue leal, hasta ese día. Su nombre es Impa.

-Ella... ¿estará de tu lado? -cuestionó Buruki.

-No lo sé -respondió la princesa-. Ella no nos protegió hace diez años. Tampoco nos atacó, no sé lo que sucedió, pero si Amishi dijo la verdad, podré encontrar a Impa y obtener muchas respuestas que serán útiles no solo para mí, sino para todos nosotros y para Hyrule.

No podían partir ese mismo día, Zelda aún estaba herida y el descanso les vendría bien. Durante esa tarde, Vefamil pasó tiempo con la princesa para tratar de enseñarle a usar el arco y las flechas. Zelda no lo hacía mal, pero no iba a dominar la técnica en un solo día. De esa forma, acordaron que Vefamil cuidaría el arco dorado y cada día seguirían practicando. Además Zelda también había ganado un escudo, el escudo espejo que tenía el sello de la Familia Real y el cual Amishi llevaba consigo.

El grupo pasó otro día completo en la Adela Rito y fue hasta después de la tercera noche que partieron con dirección al este, rumbo a la parte central de Hyrule. Makini no estaba muy contenta de dejar ir a su hijo tan pronto, pero sabía que, en ese momento, era parte de su deber. Ella estaría bien, el resto de habitantes de la Aldea comenzaba a respetarla más, honrando la promesa que le habían hecho a Zelda, y ella también estaba dispuesta a trabajar muy duro para seguir ganando la confianza de los otros, al igual que lo había hecho su padre.

-Sé valiente, pero no imprudente, y ayuda mucho a la princesa ¿está bien? -se despidió Makini de su hijo y lo estrujó con varios abrazos provocando la vergüenza en éste.


	4. La Fortaleza Olvidada (1)

**El cuarto capítulo debería abarcar toda esta parte, pero habría sido demasiado largo, por lo que lo dividiré en dos.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Zelda, aún con algunos hematomas, pero recuperada de sus fuerzas, guiaba el grupo junto a Buruki, quien era la que más había viajado por Hyrule de entre todos. No conocía en su totalidad aquella tierra, pero sí mucho más que el resto. Entre ella y la princesa triangulaban un poco la dirección en la cual debían ir. Según recordaba Zelda, la Mansión Oscura no estaba demasiado lejos del Castillo de Hyrule, en dirección hacia el sur. El no saber la ubicación exacta de lo que buscaban iba a hacer el viaje más complicado y Zelda prometió que, si en cinco días no daban con tal ubicación, irían a un lugar que ellos conocieran.

La caminata de ese día los llevó a bajar desde las alturas donde estaba la Aldea Rito y el paisaje pronto se volvió más triste. El pasto que alguna vez crecía como una alfombra verde en los campos de Hyrule, estaba amarillento y dejeba ver la tierra que se había vuelto árida. No se veían flores ni tampoco se escuchaban los cantos de las aves, había algunos insectos, vieron un par de buitres en el cielo y alguna serpiente, pero poco más. Ese panorama era desmoralizador e hizo el camino un poco más cansado de lo que debió haber sido. Además no encontraron un árbol grande en todo el camino y el sol los quemaba de forma directa. Para proteger a Romis, ella siempre iba detrás de Zelda o de Buruki, para caminar bajo su sombra, o la tapaban con alguna tela.

Al caer la noche, no había nada que pudiera resguardar al grupo de una probable lluvia, pero como el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, no hubo mucha preocupación. Dalome, quien dormía poco se ofreció para quedarse despierto buena parte de la noche y luego levantaría a alguien más para que tomara su lugar. Así dispusieron y el sueño llegó rápido, pues luego de ya un buen tiempo viajando, se habían acostumbrado a descansar a la intemperie.

Mientras ya todos los demás dormían, Dalome miraba las estrellas y trataba de que a su narz llegara algún aroma ligado con la naturaleza: el de una flor, el de cualquier planta, insectos u otros animales. Se entristeció de que lo único que pudo percibir fue ese hedor que invadía Hyrule desde hacía poco más de un año. Su ojo derecho ya no podía llorar, pero de su izquierdo se derramó una lágrima al ver a su tierra devastada por la maldad. Luego de unas horas, Dalome comenzó a sentir sueño y supo que era el momento de pedirle a Buruki que lo relevara. Ellos dos y Romis, la más pequeña, eran quienes no habían peleado junto a Zelda en la Montaña de la Muerte o en la Cueva de las Plumas, y habían dispuesto entonces que, al menos por esa noche, ellos descansarían menos. De esta forma el kokiri despertó a la gerudo quien, después de estirarse un poco, se levantó para que su cuerpo dejara de estar adormilado; ahí fue cuando percibió algo, creyó escuchar que el silencio de la noche era interrumpido por unos pasos. Sus sentidos, agudos, no eran confundidos por la oscuridad y pronto vio a cuatro figuras que avanzaban por la llanura. Al notarlos, despertó al resto de sus compañeros, no era momento para seguir durmiendo.

Los cuatro que venían llevaban su boca tapada pero se les podía notar como hombres jóvenes, todos menos uno eran delgados. Dos llevaban una lanza como arma, otro un cuchillo largo y el otro, el más grueso de ellos, una espada curva. Zelda tomó su espada y escudo, Gonirik el látigo y Vefamil el arco y las flechas, para tratar de defenderse.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo uno, el que tenía el cuchillo largo y un pañuelo oscuro le cubría la parte baja del rostro.

-Parecen ser solo unos niños... -indicó uno de los que llevaba lanza, con un pañuelo blanco en el rostro y un cabello largo.- También hay una chica, y es muy linda.

-Pero sin modales, al parecer -dijo el primero, al ver a Zelda armada.

-Si van con su rostro cubierto, no tienen buenas intenciones -susurró ella a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a los atacantes-. Es mejor que se vayan de aquí, no tenemos nada de valor.

-Pues en los límites de Hyrule esa espada y ese escudo se pueden vender -afirmó el del cuchillo, que parecía el líder-, y más allá, dicen que dan buen dinero por razas extrañas como esa niña zora o ese niño goron, o también por muchachas bonitas como tú.

-Si les pones una mano encima, será lo último que hagas -afirmó Zelda, enfurecida como pocas veces.

Ellos no escucharon la advertencia y fueron acercándose a paso firme, excepto uno de ellos, el otro que llevaba lanza y que parecía ser un poco más bajo de estatura que los demás. Zelda, con Romis detrás de ella, se preparó para defender al grupo, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, no podía ver a Vefamil por ningún lado. Se preocupó un poco, pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlo y mejor pensó en alguna estrategia, tenía que atacar pero no podía dejar desprotegidos a los niños. Justo cuando pensaba algo, una flecha cayó del cielo y golpeó al más grande de los atacantes en su mano derecha, haciendo que su espada curva cayera al suelo. Vefamil volvió al suelo y afirmó que no se dejarían intimidar.

Buruki aprovechó la distracción, corrió para levantar la espada curva y atacó al más bajo de ellos, partiendo su lanza en dos. Zelda entonces vio la oportunidad y atacó al del cuchillo, quien sufrió un corte en su hombro. Al ver a sus compañeros desarmados, el del pañelo blanco retrocedió al tiempo que Buruki amenazaba al más grande.

-Esta es una cimitarra del desierto ¿por qué la tienes tú?

Él no respondió. Con miradas, los bandidos se dijeron unos a los otros que era momento de huir y así lo hicieron, dejando atrás a uno de ellos, aquel al cual Buruki había roto la lanza y que aún estaba temblando en el suelo. La gerudo se acercó a él y lo amenazó con la cimitarra para que no se moviera, aunque realmlente él no tenía muchas intenciones. Buruki pidió a Vefamil que le atara las manos al bandido y así lo hizo el rito. Luego, le quitaron el pañuelo del rostro y se sorprendieron al ver lo joven que era, no pasaría de los 15 años.

-Por favor, no me maten, yo no quería hacerlo -afirmó él, cerca de llanto. Buruki, aún enfadada, lo tomó con del cabello castaño y ensortijado y le dijo:

-Eso dicen todos cuando los capturan, dime a quién le quitaron esta cimitarra ¡ahora!

-¡No lo sé, lo juro! ¡Ya la tenían cuando me llevaron con ellos! -aseguraba él, desesperado.

-¡Mientes! Y te va a pesar -dijo Buruki mientras la cimitarra se acerecaba más y más al cuello del chico. Zelda la detuvo y la apartó. No había necesidad de hacerle daño a alguien desarmado y con tanto temor.- Si le robas a las gerudo, tienes que pagar las consecuencias,,, -dijo Buruki antes de sentarse, enfadada, con sus brazos cruzados.

Zelda, aunque con precaución, se acercó al joven en un tono más conciliador y preguntó:

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué hacías con ellos si es que, como dices, te han obligado?

-Soy de Villa Kakariko, aunque ese lugar ya no exista -explicó, dubitativo, pero sin muchas opciones.- Cuando Kakariko fue invadida por los moblins y otras criaturas, la gente de ahí y de otros lugares huyó, y formamos una aldea escondida... hasta que esos bandidos nos encontraron hace tres días. Hubo un ataque y ellos robaron muchas cosas, incluso tres muchachas, pero logramos herir a uno de ellos, quien cayó al río y se ahogó. Por eso, me capturaron a mí también y me obligaron a ayudarles.

-¿Te obligaron? -preguntó Vefamil- pudiste haber escapado y listo.

-Una de las chicas a las que raptaron es mi hermana mayor... se la llevaron a la Fortaleza Olvidada como esclava para quien gobierna ahí -respondió él, sollozando.

Mientras amanecía, el grupo discutió la situación. No parecía que el chico estuviera mintiendo y justo en ese momento muy poco podía hacer. Su explicación también concordaba con el hecho de que hacía un buen tiempo que los humanos no eran vistos a través de Hyrule. A Zelda le interesó saber en qué condiciones vivían los humanos en ese momento y además ellos podrían darles con exactitud la ubicación de la Mansión Oscura. Buruki era la que menos confiaba en aquel joven, pero al final decidieron confiar en lo que decía.

-Llévanos a donde están escondidos los humanos -pidió Zelda al chico.

-No puedo hacer eso -respondió él, asustado.- Ahora mismo no creo que estemos seguros, no puedo llevar a más personas ahí.

-Nos llevas o ya verás -le amenazó Buruki, aunque Zelda, de nuevo, suavizó la situación.

-Si ellos los descubrieron, es cuestión de tiempo para que vayan otra vez -le afirmó la princesa, tomándole de los hombros.- No somos héroes, pero podemos ayudar. Por favor, te aseguro que no tenemos malas intenciones.

La situación era extraña para el joven, al ver a seis personas cada una de distinta raza, viajando juntas, pero el rostro tranquilo de Zelda lo tranquilizó un poco; aun así, le parecía curioso que una joven como ella llevara una espada y un escudo. Finalmente, él cedió y aceptó guiarlos, les dijo que debían seguir sus indicaciones hasta llegar al río Cristalis.

-Me llamo Amir -les djo él antes de emprender el camino. Zelda le desató las manos a pesar de las protestas de Buruki, pero la princesa hizo notar que necesitaban que Amir confiara en ellos y demostrarle que no eran iguales a aquellos bandidos. De cualquier forma, lo tendrían vigilado de cerca. Así caminaron durante todo el día deteniéndose solo una vez para comer y luego para dormir, aunque Zelda no lo hizo de inmediato sino que se quedó despierta haciendo guardia la parte inicial de la noche, pero también Amir se quedó despierto, no podía dormir.

-Tu hermana ¿cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Zelda para hacer algo de plática.

-Alina, tiene 17 años -respondió él, con tristeza.

-No entiendo cómo otros humanos pueden hacer estas cosas en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

-Quien está mandando esto no es humano, al menos no lo parece -dijo Amir y Zelda pareció mucho más interesada. Le preguntó a qué se refería a lo que él respondió:- Yo sólo lo vi una vez, ellos lo llaman jefe o señor, pero parece un fantasma. Tiene una armadura negra, pero aparece y desaparece, sí es como un fantasma, da mucho miedo. Temo que mi hermana esté sufriendo, que le estén haciendo algo, que no vuelva a verla. Mi padre no podrá soportarlo.

Zelda no se imaginó muy bien qué tipo de criatura o persona sería ese jefe. Amir agregó que ese "fantasma" era el jefe de la Fortaleza Olvidada, un viejo lugar de entrenamiento para caballeros y soldados a órdenes de la Familia Real de Hyrule, pero que había dejado de ser utilizado ya hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes del ataque de los sheikah al Castillo.

Amir se quedó dormido primero que Zelda y cuando ella finalmente tuvo sueño, ya a mitad de la madrugada, despertó a Buruki, pues sabía que si alguien estaba dispuesta a vigilar, sería ella. Buruki se sentó junto a Amir, teniendo su cimitarra en la mano, esperando cualquier eventualidad, pero el amanecer llegó sin que hubiera ninguna novedad y el grupo siguió su camino.

A media mañana, Romis, quien iba sobre los hombros de Gonirik, afirmó que olía algo, lo que significaba que había agua cerca. Amir estaba seguro que ya se encontraban a solo unos pasos del río Cristali. Así era, una colina después lograorn ver a lo lejos un hilo brillante y entre más caminaban, el sonido del agua corriendo, llegaba con más fuerza a sus oídos. Romis, encantada con ese panorama, bajó de los hombros de Gonirik y echó a correr hacia el río, aunque Zelda se apresuró para no perderla de vista. La pequeña Zora entonces saltó cual delfín en el mar e hizo un perfecto clavado en el agua, nadó unos segundos y luego volvió a la superficie, aunque su rostro no denotaba la misma felicidad que cuando había visto el río a lo lejos.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó Zelda a Romis, percatándose de su cambio de humor .

-Es como... si el agua no tuviera vida -respondió la zora.

-Bueno, el agua no es que tenga vida -indicó Vefamil, quien junto a los otros llegaba a la orilla del río.

-¡Claro que tiene vida! -exclamó Romis, aunque sin enfadarse.- Sus corrientes, movimientos debajo de la superficie, su relación con el viento, todo eso es la vida del agua... pero este río solo corre, no hace nada más. Por eso ni siquiera hay peces.

Nadie objetó nada. Hablando del agua, Romis tenía un conocimiento mucho mayor que cualquiera y hasta parecía de mayor edad cuando hablaba sobre ello. Amir indicó que debían ir río abajo hasta la Catarata Espuma y así siguieron ellos. Romis continuó nadando incluso si comentó que esa agua no era tan agradable; para ella, de cualquier forma, siempre era mejor estar sumergida y nadando, que caminando en tierra.

Se detuvieron un momento para comer. Las provisiones ya no era abundantes por lo que debían de ser más austeros, además de que llevaban un viajero más, ya que Zelda insistió en compartir alimentos con Amir. Luego de ello, continuaron la caminata y antes de que el sol se pusiera, arribaron a la catarata, la cual en buenos tiempos era bastante impresionante, pero en ese momento el agua apenas alcanzaba a ocupar toda su anchura.

Amir explicó que los habitantes de Kakariko y sus alrededores, y otros lugares como la ciudadela del Castillo, se encontraban ocultos en una cueva que estaba detrás de la catarata; sin embargo, como en últimas fechas el agua ya no era tan abundante, ello había permitido que los bandidos, aliados con los moblins, descubrieran tal escondite hacía ya cuatro días. Tras la explicación Romis nadó con fuerza en contra de la corriente y luego saltó a través de la cascada, pues intuyó, con base en su conocimiento sobre el agua que efectivamente había un espacio detrás de la caída de de la misma.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Sí hay una cueva! -exclamó la zora y sus compañeros se alegraron, aunque le indicaron que no se moviera y tuviera cuidado. Los demás la siguieron con precaución y de modo más lento, pero finalmente entraron ahí. Justo iban a alcanzar a Romis cuando vieron algunas luces y escucharon ciertos gritos. Amir se imaginó que eran lo pobladores y se colocó al frente para ser lo que ellos primero vieran.

Él hizo bien, puesto que una decena de personas llegaba armada con antorchas, palos y piedras, pero cuando lo vieron se relajaron por completo y fueron a abrazarlo, celebrando su regreso, lo que además les indicó a Zelda y a los niños que todo lo que Amir había dicho era cierto. Todos se internaron en la caverna y llegaron a una cámara principal, grande, pero que no lo parecía tanto debido al alto número de personas que ahí se encontraban. Un hombre de edad avanzada y que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y fue a abrazar a Amir.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte, hijo -le dijo al tiempo que de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.- Tu hermana... no viene contigo ¿cierto?

-Alina está presa en la Fortaleza Olvidada, junto a Nati y Erika, no sé para qué las quieren, pero estoy seguro de que corren peligro -respondió Amir, causando pesar en el viejo.

Los pobladores pronto notaron a Zelda y a los niños, y más que las razas de todos ellos, lo que más llamó la atención fueron las orejas puntiagudas de la princesa, algo que ya no se veía por ahí. De inmediato, todos quisieron saber quién era ella. Zelda titubeó en decirlo, porque aún sentía miedo de las reacciones, pero supo que no había otra opción, no iba a mentir.

-Mi nombre es Zelda... -les dijo, con la mirada un poco baja, a lo que muchos de los que ahí estaban ses sorprendieron, sobre todo aquellos que habían vivido en la ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule.- Por sus rostros adivino que saben quién soy.

-Claro que sabemos quién eres, princesa -dijo una mujer de edad mediana, visiblemente enfadada.- Tu familia nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, solo estuvieron interesados en salvarse ustedes y nada más. No eres bienvenida aquí, si alguien ha tracionado a Hyrule, eres tú y tu familia.

Más personas se sumaron a los reclamos en contra de la princesa, cuyos ojos se humedecieron y no supo qué responder. Fue cuando Romis caminó y se colocó entre Zelda y aquella gente.

-Mi hermana no es mala persona, no digan esas cosas de ella.

-Ella no es tu hermana, niña pez -espetó otro poblador.

-¡Ustedes no sabe nada sobre ella! -gritó Romis, al borde del llanto, herida por el trato de aquella gente hacia Zelda.

-Es cierto, ella es muy valiente -afirmó Gonirik, quien caminó hasta ponerse junto a la pequeña zora.

-Y es sacrificada -dijo Vefamil, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-También es noble -siguió Buruki.

-Y sabia -prosiguió Dalome.

Los ojos de Zelda finalmente derramron algunas lágrimas, pero ya no de tristeza o frustración, sino de emoción. Se limpió su rostro con las manos y luego caminó dos pasos hacia el frente, tampoco quería que los niños fueran insultados o dañados.

-Gracias, ojalá fuera todas esas cosas que dicen sobre mí -les dijo, sonriendo, con mejillas sonrojadas y con ojos vidriosos. Luego volteó para con los pobladores.- No hay nada que pueda decir para enmendar lo que ha sucedido, no puedo revertir el tiempo ni puedo ser de gran ayuda. Mi padre y mi madre tal vez cometieron errores, no lo sé; ellos pertenecen a otro tiempo, yo estoy aquí para hacer mi propia historia y cumplir mi propio destino cualquiera que sea. No puedo ofrecerles solución a lo que sucedió hace diez años, ni a lo que sucedió durante el último año aquí; pero puedo intentar hacer algo con respecto a lo que está pasando, a lo que ha sucedido hace cuatro días. Si así pueden confiar en mí, déjenme tratar de traer a las chicas.

Todos quedaron sin habla, sorprendidos, hasta que Amir rompió el silencio:

-¡No pienses en ir allá! ¡No sabes lo peligrosa que es la Fortaleza! Está llena de moblins y otros monstruos.

-¿Y entonces simplemente van a dejarlas ahí? -preguntó Zelda.

-No, claro que no... pero... -musitó Amir sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

-Iré a la Fortaleza Olvidada, y si regreso con las chicas, ustedes responderán a todas y cada una de mis preguntas -Zelda lo dictaminó casi como una orden. Los habitantes de aquella caverna no tuvieron mucho que objetar, no así los niños, quienes le pidieron que lo pensara dos veces; ella simplemente insistió. Se agachó par quedar al nivel de Romis y Gonirik.- Tengo que hacerlo, y lo haré sola. Ustedes no tienen por qué arriesgarse, esto es para mí y por mí, ustedes han hecho mucho acompañándome hacia la Mansión Oscura.

Los niños insistieron, pero no pudieron hacer que Zelda desistiera de sus intenciones. Para no perder tiempo tendrían que irse en ese momento, acompañada solamente de Amir, quien era el que conoocía el camino hacia la Fortaleza. Él tenía bastante miedo y no estaba muy seguro de ser el indicado para regresar a aquel lugar.

-Si tú no vas, no podré saber el camino es así de simple -le pidió la princesa.

-Pero yo no podré ayudarte, no sé pelear y...

-¡Yo iré también! -gritó alguien más. Se trataba dde una jovencita. Tenía un cabello largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda, de color castaño claro, ojos grandes de color marrón.

-Pero Marian, tu padre está aquí, enfermo -le dijo Amir.

-Mi padre está enfermo desde que el rancho fue invadido por moblins, él no mejorará -afirmó, conteniendo un poco la respiración-, pero Alina es mi mejor amiga, aún podemos salvarla, a ella y a las demás. Y será más rápido si llevamos caballos, sabes que soy la única que puedo llamarlos.

Como Marian siempre había vivido con su padre en el rancho, no tenía demasiados lazos con otras personas de las que ahora habitaban tal cueva y por ello nadie trató de persuadirla demasiado como para que se quedara ahí. Zelda tuvo una petición para los pobladores y era que cuidaran a los niños, mientras que encargó a Buruki que la esperaran ahí hasta que regresara. La joven gerudo la abrazó cariñosamente y no le pidió, sino que le exigió que se cuidara.

Zelda, Marian y Amir salieron entonces de aquella caverna y al llegar a la ribera, Marian juntó sus manos y comenzó a cantar una melodía. Al principio parecía ser leve, pero el tono de su voz se fue elevando más y más. No fue más de un minuto lo que cantó, pero a Zelda le pareció que fue toda la noche debido a lo profundo que llegaron las notas a su corazón.

-Ella canta muy bien, pero no lo hizo solo por eso -indicó Amir, despertando a la princesa de su trance.

Luego de que Marian terminara de cantar, se escuchó, a lo lejos, el relinchar de unos caballos y acto seguido el paso de sus galopes, acercándose a toda velocidad desde el otro lado del río. Los equinos pronto aparecieron y saltaron el cuerpo de agua con gracia; sin embargo, el rostro de Marian pasó de ser sonriente a alo triste.

-¿Solo dos? Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo a los otros -suspiró la joven.

-¿Eran muchos? -preguntó Zelda.

-Originalmente teníamos 12 en el rancho, pero con lo que ha sucedido, la sequía, ese extraño hedor... bueno, todo, se han muerto algunos y cuando huímos a la cueva solo restaban la mitad; cada vez han respondido menos a mi llamado, no los podíamos meter a la caverna, morirían inmediatamente, pero parece que esto está sucediendo de cualquier forma.

-Oye, sé que no puedo asegurarte nada, pero en la Montaña de la Muerte y en la Aldea Rito revertimos lo que estaba sucediendo. No sé si ese "jefe" de la Fortaleza Olvidada esté relacionado, pero si es así, tenemos la oportunidad de que esto se arregle.

-Pensé que solo trataríamos de rescatar a Alina y a las demás -comentó Marian.

-Estando ahí, veremos cuál es nuestra estrategia -respondió la princesa-, por el momento, es hora de irnos.

Zelda se acercó a los caballos. Acarició a ambos, pero uno de ellos, de color marrón brillante, con la parte cercana a su nariz en tono blanco y una crin de ese mismo color, le lamió el rostro dejándola sorprendida.

-Vaya, _Epona_ nunca se comporta así con los extraños, creo que le agradas -sonrió Marian.- ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

-No soy experta, pero sí sé hacerlo -afirmó la princesa.

-Perfecto, entonces tú sube a Epona y yo iré sobre Remy, llevaré a Amir conmigo... él no sabe montar -indicó la joven del rancho negando con su cabeza.

Remy era un caballo un poco más sgrande que Epoa, todo de color blalnco y con una crin negra. Zelda subió a aquella yegua sin mucha dificultad y se acomodó fácilmente, acarició su crin y mentalmente le pidió que no la derribara. Así, el grupo emprendió el camino siguiendo las indicaciones de Amir.

La Fortaleza Olvidada quedaba hacia el este de donde se encontraban ellos. Marian cabalgaba con maestría, producto de estar toda su vida rodeada de caballos, aunque no por ello iba demasiado rápido como para que Zelda no pudiera seguirla. Epona se comportaba excelente con la princesa y cabalgaba justo hacia donde la hyliana le comandaba. Amir iba bien tomado de la cintura de Marian, pero entre más se acercaban a la Fortaleza Olvidada, su cuerpo más temblaba y para Zelda fue obvio que él no podría acompañarlas.

Pero hubo un momento en el que ella también tembló de miedo y fue cuando, a lo lejos, pudo observar, gracias a la luz de la luna, la enorme silueta del Castillo de Hyrule, que no estaba tan lejos de ahí. Al frente de ella se erigía su destino, pero hacia su izquierda, la sombra de su antiguo hogar paralizó a la princesa por un momento.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Zelda? -preguntó Marian, quien también se detuvo para no dejar atrás a la princesa. Zelda no respondió nada, solo apretó sus dientes, respiró hondo y se prometió a sí misma que pronto iría al Castillo. Afirmó entonces que se encontraba bien y siguieron su camino.

La Fortaleza Olvidada era un fuerte que tenía muros formando un cuadrado, al interior tenía cuatro barracas ya derrumbadas y al centro una alta torre que sí seguía totalmente en pie. De acuerdo a Amir, en lo más alto de la torre se encontraba el "jefe" y ahí mismo tenía presas a las muchachas; pero no era posible entrar a la torre por el patio de la Fortaleza, sino que debían adentrarse en los pasillos que se formaban entre los muros del perímetro, para poder llegar ahí.

-Está lleno de criaturas espantosas -afirmaba él, casi llorando de terror.

Los tres, sobre los caballos, llegaron al frente de la Fortaleza. No tenía puerta, la entrada era libre. El viento, que se metía entre los huecos de las paredes que hacían cmo ventanas del lugar, provocaba un sinnúmero de ruidos tétricos que asustaron al trío completo; pero las chicas no estaban dispuestas a dar un paso atrás.

-Es mejor que regreses a la cueva, Amir -le indicó Zelda-, espéranos ahí.

-Pero... pero... yo tengo que ayudarlas...

-Apenas si puedes estar de pie por temblar, mejor vete -le dijo Marian y Amir, atendiendo a su miedo y a la petición de las chicas, emprendió el regreso, a pie.

Los muros de la Fortaleza eran grandes, de adobe y parecía que se derrumbarían en cualquier instante. Mientras Zelda entraba armada con su espada ropera y el escudo de espejo, Marian lo hacía con un trinche que usara cada día cuando estaba en el rancho.

-Amir siempre ha sido un niño consentido, Alina siempre lo cuida a donde vaya -explicó Marian.- La verdad es que yo también tengo mucho miedo.

-Pues yo igual, estoy temblando un poco -dijo Zelda para tratar de calmar a su compañera, aunque era cierto de cualquier modo-. Estos días he tenido mucho miedo en varias ocasiones pero eso no ha evitado que siga adelante. El miedo me hace estar alerta.

Ambas jóvenes se adentraron entre aquellos muros de la Fortaleza, por el lado derecho. Desde el inicio del trayecto, vieron huesos humanos por todos lados y abundaban los murciélagos y las ratas, que en más de una ocasión hicieron gritar a las chicas. Al cubrir la primera parte de ese pasillo, les tocó dar vuelta a la izquierda y entonces vieron un par de luces, tenues, pero claras. Se movían y era fácil identificar que no se trataban de luciérnagas como en la Cueva de las Plumas, sino que eran provocadas por fuego, probablemente lámparas.

Zelda caminaba al frente y Marian lo hacía tomándole del brazo izquierdo. Cuando se acercaron más, quienes llevaban esas luces reaccionaron y comenzaron a ir hacia ellas. Ambas se desesperaron, pues no podían ver quiénes se acercaban porlo que Zelda optó por ponerse detrás del escudo. Justo una de las criaturas se acercaba cuando se detuvo frente al escudo, esto, al ver su reflejo. La princesa pudo ver entonces que el atacante era un monstruo parecido a un jabalí antropomórfico, oscuro, y que llevaba una lanza en una de patas delanteras o "manos" y la lámpara en la otra. Pero si uno había sido burlado por sí mismo, el otro sí atacó directamente. La luz que ya llevaba el primero, ayudó a que las chicas vieran el embate antes de que fuera tarde y así lo evitaron, aunque ambas saltaron hacia direcciones contrarias y quedaron separadas.

Atraídos más por la luz reflejada en el espejo, ambos moblins caminaron hacia Zelda pero un ruido pronto llamó su atención, pues el trinche de Marian había chocdo contra la pared, y ahora iban contra ella.

-¡Yo soy su oponente! -les gritó Zelda aun con cierta duda. Los moblins escucharon el grito y de nuevo cargaron contra la princesa.

-¡Zelda, cuidado! -exclamó Marian y de nuevo los monstruos reaccionaron a ello; a Zelda se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marian, confía en mí. Llama su atención, hazlo.

La joven granjera lo hizo y aunque los moblins ya estaban un tanto confundidos por los ruidos, terminaron por ir a atacarla. Zelda aprovechó y conectó un fuerte espadazo en la espalda de uno de los monstruos. El otro volteó enfurecido al ver a su compañero caído y trató de golpear con su lanza a la princesa, pero esta pudo bloquear el ataque con su escudo y luego rebanó a la criatura desde la barriga hasta la cabeza. Cuando el moblin cayó al suelo, la luz de su lámpara iluminó que, de su cuerpo, salía no solo sangre, sino un montón de bichos, gusanos y tripas, lo que hizo que tanto Zelda como Marian volvieran el estómago.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto? -se preguntó la princesa con pesar.

Tras recuperarse y que Marian tomara una de las lámparas, ambas siguieron por el pasillo. Antes de volver a virar a la izquierda, aparecieron un par de moblins. Las chicas volvieron a usar la misma estrategia y Zelda rápidamente dispuso de los monstruos; sin embargo, notó que a su espada no se le quitaba una especie de baba verde que se pegaba cada vez cortaba a una de esas criaturas. Pensó que la limpiaría una vez que pudieran salir de ahí.

Un tercer dúo de moblins fue vencido de una forma similar y entonces Marian, quien avanzaba con menos miedo y tomando su trinche con fuerza, y Zelda, quien no guardaba su espada o escudo, viraron por tercera vez a la izquierda.

-Estás muy decidida Marian -comentó la princesa, con una leve sonrisa, observando que la granjera estaba cada vez menos dubitativa.

-Alina es... muy mportante para mí -respondió Marian.- Ella fue la primera persona en ser amable conmigo cuando mi padre y yo llegamos a esa caverna, Alina es muy amable y buena. Mi papá perdió la razón cuando los moblins inivadieron el rancho y cada vez está menos cuerdo. Hay veces que duerme todo el día y cuando despierta no reconoce a nadie, ni siquiera a mí. Siento que lo he perdido... no puedo perder a Alina también.

Justo en ese momento las jóvenes llegaron a la base de la torre. Solo había unas escaleras, las cuales se dirigían hacia afuera. El resto de las escalinatas hacia la parte más alta de la torre, estaban por el exterior, rodeando el edificio cilíndrico. En esa parte baja había también varios esqueletos humanos, pero tanto Zelda como Marian ya se habían acostumbrado a ese panorama. Estaban caminando por el centro de aquel espacio circular cuando un remolino de viento se levantó, apagando la lámpara que llevaban. Pudieron volver a encenderla, pero cuando lo hicieron, observaron, para su terror, como varios de los huesos que estaban ahí empezaban a flotar y finalmente, formar una figura, un esqueleto completo.

Fueron tres esqueletos los que se formaron, y los tres tenían piezas de armadura y también armas: uno llevaba una enorme maza con picos, otro espada y escudo, y uno más no parecía tener nada. Ese último se puso frente a Zelda y a Marian y, con una voz que parecíaa venir desde el mismo infierno, preguntó:

-¿Quién será nuestro oponente?

-Yo, seré yo -respondió Zelda, con una voz baja, abrumada por la presencia de esos guerreros esqueléticos.

El del escudo y la espada se adelantó y los otros dos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás. Parecía un duelo personal y aunque Zelda estaba al pendiente de que los otros dos esqueletos no atacaran a Marian, ya pensaba cómo poder vencer a su rival. Ambos lanzaron ataques que chocaron ante el escudo del oponente, hasta que el esqueleto hizo una ofensiva con salto y alcanzó a rasgar el vestido que la princesa llevaba. Ella se puso algo nerviosa, pero cuando el monstruo repitió ese mismo movimiento, esa vez pudo evitarlo y vio una apertura en su rival, por lo que le propinó un buen golpe de espada, quitándole varias costillas y, con ello, desbalanceándolo. Zelda buscaba más aperturas, pero también estaba pendiente de que Marian estuviera bien.

-¿Estás preocupada por tu amiga? -se escuchó de nuevo la tétrica voz de antes.- No lo estés, si tú eres nuestra rival, no te atacaremos.

Por alguna razón, la princesa confió en tales palabras y se concentró en su pelea. Ya desbalanceado, el esqueleto tenía muchas aperturas en su defensa y Zelda contratacó eficazmente para quitarle el brazo con el que sostenía el escudo. De esa forma, quedó totalmente expuesto y ella simplemente lo desarmó.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Zelda a los esqueletos.- No son como los otros monstruos que me he topado.

-Por ahora llámanos Stalfos.

Fue el turno del stalfos de la maza. Este esqueleto era más grande, más alto, que el anterior. No esperó mucho e intentó aplastar a Zelda con esa maza, pero la princesa pudo evitarlo. Ella se dio cuenta de que no podía cometer un solo error, la maza había hundido la tierra, una falla de su parte y terminaría muerta en un solo movimiento. La princesa evitaba los lentos pero poderosos golpes de aquella pesada arma, pero no podía acercarse.

-Tal vez si usamos la misma estrategia que con los moblins -dijo Marian, quien estaba lista para ser una distractora, de nueva cuenta.

-No, esto es un uno-a-uno -indicó Zelda-. Ellos no son iguales que los moblins.

Pero aunque dijera eso, no tenía mucha idea de cómo ganar tal combate. Se guardó el escudo, pues no lo necesitaría, no le cubriría un golpe tan fuerte, o en el mejor de los casos le rompería el brazo. Supo que tenía que estar entre la maza y el esqueleto, para ello tendría que ser rápida, tendría que arriesgarse. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y tragó saliva, luego tomó aire y lo exhaló, tratando de sacar así su miedo. Entonces echó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al stalfos, quien preparó un golpe con su pesada arma y con él aplastar por completo a la joven.

Justo cuando la maza estaba cayendo Zelda se lanzó con sus pies por delante barriéndose sobre el suelo. La maza casi rozó su frente, pero no la golpeó, aunque sí le arrancó alguns cabellos. Sin incorporarse, la princesa golpeó con su espada la pierna izquierda del stalfos, quien apenas pudo mantenerse en pie luego de eso. El esqueleto usaba su maza casi como una muleta, y sin ningún balance, ya no pudo defenderse de los siguientes ataques de la princesa, quien lo derrotó sin dificultlad.

Zelda se quedó recuperando el aliento mientras el esqueleto restante caminaba, acercándose a ella. Su presencia ya no le imponía tanto a la princesa, pero seguía causando impacto. Él no parecía tener ninguna arma, pero en realidad llevaba una detrás de su espalda. Movíó su mano ahí y tomó lo que parecía un disco, de color azul brillante.

-No atacaré a tu amiga, pero indirectamente puede salir herida, dile que tenga cuidado -dijo el stalfos, con una voz que parecía llegar a la mente de Zelda directamente y no a sus oídos.

-Marian, por favor, ten cuidado, no te distraigas -pidió la princesa. La granjera no supo muy bien a lo que Zelda se refería, pero tomó su trinche con fuerza y esperó cualquier cosa.

El stalfos movió su mano hacia atrás y lanzó el disco a toda velocidad. Zelda tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para evitarlo. El arma pasó cerca de donde estaba Marian y rebotó en la pared. El esqueleto, que era muy veloz, saltó hacia donde había salido disparado el disco, lo tomó, y en el aire volvió a lanzarlo, atacando a Zelda, quien pudo esquivarlo nuevamente, por poco. El arma rebotó en el suelo y luego en la pared para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el centro del lugar, donde la princesa estaba levantándose por lo que el disco la impactó en la parte izquierda de su espalda, no totalmente de lleno, pero la hizo gritar de dolor y la derribó.

No tuvo tiempo para quejarse, pues el esqueleto se apresuró a golpearla con su "puño". Ella rodó para ponerse a salvo. El dolor la aquejaba, pero el stalfos no la dejó descansar, lanzando el disco una y otra vez, golpeándola en una ocasión en su pierna derecha.

-¡Ahora sí tengo que ayudarte, Zelda! -gritó Marian, pero la princesa se negó.- ¡Por favor, esto ya no es de orgullo, es tu propia vida!

-No... ya sé cómo vencerlo -aseguró la princesa.

Ella esperó a que su enemigo lanzara el disco, lo vio rebotar, pero no perdió de vista a su enemigo. Esquivó el arma y dejó que llegara a las manos del stalfos. Luego, Zelda guardó su espada y sacó su escudo, lo tomó con ambas manos y siguió esquivando, hasta que encontró el punto exacto que quería. Se afianzó bien a su escudo y recibió con este el impacto del arma circular, pero no para detenerlo, sino para redirigirlo y o envió volando hacia donde estaba el stalfos. Este intentó detenerlo con una de sus manos, pero la extremidad se separó de su cuerpo. Aquel ser espectral se desconcertó y Zelda aprovechó para usar su escudo y golpearlo en el cuello con el filo de este, por lo que la cabeza también terminó rodando por el suelo.

Zelda cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausta y también aliviada de haber vencido. Su espalda le dolía mucho, no tanto así su pierna, pues era algo que podía soportar. Cuando Marian se acercó, la princesa le pidió que descansaran un momento.

-¡No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres! -exclamó Marian.

-No es para tanto... -suspiró Zelda, aún recuperando un poco el aliento.

Pero cuando creeían que todo había acabado, los huesos volvieron a moverse y lo esqueletos pronto estuvieron formados nuevamente, de pie y con sus armas en las manos. Marian, aun con temor, le dijo a Zelda que esta vez no iba a dejarla sola. La princesa se levantó con cierta dificultad, pero con gran preocupación en su rostro; sin embargo, los stalfos guardaron sus armas y el del disco se adelantó un paso. Su tenebrosa voz volvió a escucharse y dijo:

-Como dije antes, puedes llamarnos stalfos, eso somos ahora, guerreros eternos. Pero no siempre fuimos esto, hace tiempo éramos orgullosos caballeros que protegían Hyrule; pero el remordimiento por no poder evitar su caída, nos ha dejado en este estado. Puedo ver nobleza en tus acciones, no eres como el hombre que controla a los monstruos que rondan por este lugar y que dirige desde lo más alto de la torre, eres digna de ser una caballero de Hyrule ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

-Me llamo Zelda -dijo ella con decisión. Si los esqueletos hubieran tenido ojos, los habrían abierto grandes al escuchar ese nombre, porque aun sin gestos, podía adivinarse su sorpresa. Inmediatemente después, se hincaron ante ella.

-La pequeña princesa de Hyrule no solo está viva sino que ha crecido.

-Levántense, por favor -les pidió ella con sinceridad-. No soy princesa en este momento, porque no hay un reino realmente. Solo estoy aquí tratando de hacer algo.

-Si aún existiéramos, los caballeros te ayudaríamos. Éramos más fuertes de lo que somos ahora ¡debes creernos! -afirmó él, casi con humor.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -cuestionó Zelda.

-Soy el capitán Noel -respondió y luego apuntó a los otros dos.- Ellos son los sargentos Bim y Rozer. Siempre fieles a Hyrule, princesa.

-No olvidaré sus nombres, lo prometo -aseguró ella.

-El hombre que está en la cima de la torre usa habilidades extrañas, ten cuidado con él -le advirtió el capitán.- En cuanto a nosotros, usa nuestras armas para enfrentarte a él.

Zelda supo que la maza era demasiado pesada y que no le serviría un segundo escudo u otra espada, por lo que eligió el disco y le pidió a Marian que lo cuidara.

-También puedes usar nuestras armaduras, princesa. Como puedes ver, es lo único de nosotros que no se ha hecho viejo. Fueron forjadas por los mejores herreros de Hyrule. Si regresas con bien de la batalla con ese hombre, llévate las armaduras. En una de las barracas debe haber una carreta. Si aún sirve, puedes usarla para transportarlas.

Zelda asintió y desde ese momento supo que no estaba peleando solamente por los vivos, sino también por los muertos, es decir, por todo el legado de Hyrule. Los stalfos la saludaron de modo militar y luego sus huesos dejaron de moverse para después caer desperdigados por el suelo. Zelda se despidió mentalmente de ellos y junto a Marian siguió el camino.


	5. La Fortaleza Olvidada (2)

**Por la influencia de Ocarina of Time que, a pesar del paso de los años y los nuevos títulos, sigue siendo mi preferido de la serie, no podía dejar a cierto lugar fuera de la historia**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

La princesa no estaba del todo bien, sobre todo por el dolor de espalda pero no iba a detenerse en aquel momento y comenzó el ascenso por la larga escalinata, que salía y entraba de esa torre para poder llegar hasta la parte más alta.

-Si pudiera cargarte, lo haría Zelda...

-No digas eso. Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos aquí. Además Marian, necesito que tú te encargues de buscar a las chicas mientras yo enfrento al jefe.

Marian aceptó aquello, aunque seguía preocupándose por Zelda. Cuidaba que no fuese a dar un mal paso debido al dolor, pero quedó sorprendida de que la princesa se veía cada vez más fuerte. Se preguntó si el cuerpo de las hylianas acaso era distinto que el de las humanas.

Ambas llegaron a lo más alto y solamente una puerta de madera las separaba del interior de la habitación. No había otra opción, así que se disponían a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió sola, ambas se miraron una a la otra y decidieron entrar. Caminaron un poco por ese cuarto, que tenía un piso metálico y en el otro extremo de la puerta, estaba una jaula con dos personass adentro.

-¡Alina! -gritó Marian al ver a su amiga y tenía la intención de correr hacia allá, pero Zelda la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

-No estamos solas -indicó, y señaló al lado derecho. Había una figura, toda de negro, de forma musculosa, enfundada en una armadura y con un casco que tenía un par de largos cuernos. Frente a él, estaba una plancha y sobre esta se encontraba Nati, una de las chicas.

-La rata que escapó al parecer tenía amigas y los stalfos me traicionaron -dijo aquella figura, con voz rasposa, pero humana.

-Ellos no te traicionaron, nunca estuvieron de tu parte -afirmó Zelda.- ¿Quién eres?

-Ella es la misma que nos atacó en la pradera, señor -afirmó alguien más que estaba en la habitación. Los jóvenes bandidos, al menos dos de ellos, estaban detrás de la jaula en la que se encontraban Alina y Erika. Quien no se veía por ningún lado era el bandido alto y grande, a quien Buruki le había quitado la cimitarra.

Zelda se preocupó de que hubiera más enemigos, pero los bandidos no se movían de donde se encontraban y parecían totalmente aterrados. Pidió a Marian que los vigilara y le dijera acerca de cualquier movimiento sobre ellos, así que la princesa se concentró en su enemigo principal.

-Aléjate de ella -exigió Zelda, acerca de Nati.

-¿Ella? Demasiado tarde, niña. Su alma ya es alimento para _él_.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿La has matado? -preguntó la princesa, incrementando su ira.

-Eres muy ignorante, pequeña -afirmó el hombre de negro-, desconoces muchas cosas acerca de este lugar. Quiero saber quién eres, por lo que te diré el mío, soy Phantom.

-Mi nombre es Zelda -dijo, y cuando Phantom escuchó eso, comenzó a reír como poseído.

-No solo eres hyliana ¡eres la maldita princesa de Hyrule! Estoy de suerte -exclamó él y luego volteó a ver a los bandidos.- Ya no necesito que traigan ninguna jovencita. Por sí misma, vino una que resolvió cualquier problema.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate! -mandó Zelda.

-Tu alma es muy valiosa para mí, niña, y sobre todo, para _él._ Cuando te ofrezca en sacrificio, _él_ regresará con todo su poder.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién es él?

-Lo conocerás pronto niña, cuando tu alma sea absorvida.

-Eso será si puedes atraparme -y al decir esto, la princesa se puso en guardia. Phantom soltó una carcajada y comenzó a flotar. Con sus manos formó una esfera, que era negra, pero a la vez brillaba. Zelda jamás había visto algo como eso y se paralizó. Él lanzó aquella esfera y la princesa solo pudo bloquearla con el escudo, pero le hizo daño de cualquier forma. Fue su turno de atacar, pero su espada no hizo ningún rasguño a la armadura de Phantom, fue como si ni siquiera lo hubiera tocado. Intentó en varias ocasiones más, pero simplemente no le hacía daño alguno.

Zelda se acostumbraba mejor a la velocidad de los ataques e intentó golpear una de las esferas con su espada, pero cuando lo hizo sintió como si un relámpago recorriera todo su cuerpo, por lo que cayó de rodillas.

-Por un momento me asusté... si tuvieras la espada legendaria... pero una princesa como tú no podría tenerla ¿verdad?

Zelda no supo a qué se refería Phantom. Se levantó con pesadez y sin saber qué hacer para derrotar a su rival. Sus ataques no funcionaban, no podía al menos tocarlo. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, los bandidos, escuchando que ya no necesitarían a las chicas, decidían cuál era para cada quien, pero Marian al escucharlos se preparó para defender a Alina y a Erika; lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar el disco que les había dado el capitán Noel. Recordó cómo lo había hecho el stalfos y lo lanzó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Ellos se agacharon y pudieron evitar el ataque, el disco rebotó en la pared, fue hacia el otro extremo y en un tercer rebote golpeó a Phantom en la espalda. Este cayó dolorido, sorprendido por ese disco y desconcertado por sentir daño. Zelda se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, la armadura de Phantom ahora estaba opaca, no brillaba. La princesa atacó con su espada y hubiera hecho un corte probablemente mortal si su enemigo no alcanza a cubrirse con la mano derecha, la que de cualquier forma fue cercenada.

Phantom volvió a flotar, tomándose el brazo herido, mientras Zelda, con el coraje de vuelta en su ser, se dio cuenta de que la espalda era el punto débil de su enemigo. Pidió a Marian que, al igual que con los moblins, trabajaran en equipo, ese ya no sería un uno-a-uno. La granjera no sabía muy bien cómo dirigir el disco, el golpe había sido suerte, pero por lo menos distraía a Phantom, a quien el dolor y la ira no lo dejaban atacar, e incluso su vuelo se veía torpe. En una de sus distracciones, Zelda apareció por detrás suyo y dio una estocada destinada a atravesarlo, pero justo cuando la espada estaba apenas entrando en su carne, se rompió en dos. Una de las partes se quedó incrustada en Phantom y la otra con la princesa.

Aquella especie de baba, que se había pegado al arma de Zelda, al cortar a los moblins, comenzó a corroerla y debilitarla.

-Parece princesa... que esto es un empate... -ofreció Phantom, visiblemente herido y debilitado.- Si quieres encontrarme... estaré en el Castillo de Hyrule... sé que lo intentarás ¿verdad que sí?

Con su mano izquierda convocó otro tipo de magia y la arrojó a su propio cuerpo, haciendo que desapareciera de ese lugar. Luego del momento de confusión, Zelda lamentó lo de su espada, pero solo por un momento, pues recordó que los bandidos aún estaban ahí. Se acercó a ellos y tomó su arma rota con fuerza, no iba a dejarlos ir aun si la espada estaba rota. Mientras tanto Marian utilizó el disco para abrir la jaula y liberar a las chicas. Alína salió y abrazó con fuerza y cariño a Marian, ambas pensaron que nunca volverían a verse. Erika se abrazó también con ambas un momento después, pero luego fue a ver a Nati, quien ya no tenía vida. Los ojos azules de Zelda miraban con cierto desprecio a los bandidos, pero por alguna razón no quiso matarlos, pensó que no era su deber, no era su labor juzgarlos, pero tampoco los dejaría libres. Entre las cuatro chicas maniataron a aquellos pillos, los ataron con algunas telas que estaban en la torre y estuvieron dispuestas a llevarlos ante los pobladores.

Zelda tuvo la idea de ir por la carreta que los stalfos le habían dicho. Ahí transportarían el cuerpo de Nita, a los bandidos y las armaduras. Entre todas bajaron a Nita, lamentando una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, mientras Zelda escoltaba a los bandidos. Cuando por fin llegaron a la base de la torre, la voz del capitán Noel apareció de nuevo.

-Princesa, aún hay algo que debo decirte antes de que te vayas -habló y todos menos Zelda y Marian se asustaron.- En este lugar hay un tesoro, este lugar fue construído precisamente para protegerlo, pero ninguno de nosotros puede obtenerlo. En el patio principal de esta fortaleza, muy cerca del exterior de esta torre, encontrarás una roca con una forma inusualmente cuadrada. Se dice que dentro de esta piedra está el tesoro, se supone que es muy importante, tal vez tú, que tienes sangre real, puedes obtenerlo, al menos inténtalo ¡Hyrule está en tus manos!

Zelda asintió mientras Alina, Erika y los bandidos se mostraban sorprendidos e incapaces de asimilar no solo a aquella voz espectral, sino también lo que había dicho sobre Zelda. Marian les indicó que explicarían todo al regresar a la caverna. Así, el grupó recorrió el pasillo entre los muros y llegó hasta la entrada a la Fortaleza Olvidada. Se adentraron entonces al patio principal y encontraron la extraña roca, Zelda la examinó, tocó, golpeó, pero nada sucedió; sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Marian ¿podrías tú hacerlo?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -peguntó la granjera.

-Quizás no sea lo que pienso, pero en la Montaña de la Muerte y la Cueva de las Plumas, sucedió que cuando Gonirik y Vefamil tocaron una parte de ese lugar, apareció un tesoro, más que eso, una reliquia de los dioses.

Marian, con alguna duda, tocó ese cubo de piedra gris y este, ante la sonrisa de la princesa, comenzó a desmoronarse, aunque no del todo pues quedó una forma, un altar, justo como en las anteriores localizaciones y así también tenía un fragmento dorado, una parte de la Trifuerza del Valor. Zelda, que anteriormente había dudado de la magia, comenzaba a creer mucho más. Después de todo había vist con sus propios ojos a los esqueletos vivientes así como aquella magia oscura de Phantom.

-Gracias capitán Noel, no olvidaré jamás esto -dijo cuando tomaba el fragmento y lo metía en la bolsa donde tenía los otros dos. Se decepcionó un poco cuando vio apagarse su brillo tras apenas un instate, pero sonrió y tuvo más confianza. Estaba contenta de que aquella empresa por rescatar a las muchachas había resultado en la consecución de otra parte dorada, aunque pronto fue agobiada por el hecho de que una de las chicas estaba sin vida.

Comenzaron a buscar por las derrumbadas barracas y en una de ellas encontraron la carreta. Estaba descuidada y en malas condiciones, pero aún servía. Marian llamó con su canto a los caballos y estos no demoraron en aparecer. Las gastadas sogas de la carreta pudieron afianzarse a los equinos, aunque Marian no pudo asegurar que durarían mucho; no iban tan lejos, así que podían arriesgarse. Zelda regresó a la parte baja de la torre y recolectó las piezas de armadura que pudo, hizo varios viajes subiendo las escaleras y aprovechó que estas salían de dicha torre en ciertos tramos, para desde ahí lanzar el botín hacia el exterior. Cuando terminó, volvió a reunirse con las otras y subieron las armaduras a la carreta. Luego cubrieron el rostro de Nati con un pedazo de tela que Zelda arrancó de su vestido y la subieron también. La princesa se sentó ahí para dejar que Marian condujera, Zelda cuidaría las armaduras, el cuerpo de Nati y a los bandidos, quienes de cualquier forma no tenían mucha voluntad. Alina montó a Remy y Marian tuvo que ir sobre Epona, porque la yegua no aceptaba a nadie más que a ella o a Zelda. Erika también se sentó en la carreta.

Todavía bajo la luz de la luna, la carreta avanzó con cierta lentitud, no era una velocidad parecida a la que Zelda y Marian habían usado para llegar ahí; no había prisa y nadie decía nada, no había sido una victoria feliz, habían salvado dos vidas, pero perdido una. Zelda pudo ver de nuevo la silueta del Castillo de Hyrule y supo que Phantom tenía razón, ya fuera tarde o temprano, tendría que ir a su antiguo hogar y confrontarlo.

Así, sin palabras, mantuvieron su camino en la ruidosa carreta, que se movía de un lado hacia otro y parecía que se iba a romper en pedazos con cada paso; no sucedió y el amanecer arribó justo cuando el río empezaba a llegar al oído de las viajeras. Al cruzar la última colina antes de llegar, observaron que los pobladores estaban afuera de la cueva, esperándolas. Quienes se apresuraron a correr como recibimiento, fueron los niños de las tribus de Hyrule, incluso la siempre seria Buruki sonreía de oreja a oreja al correr hacia la carreta. Zelda no pudo menos que sonreír al verlos.

Las muchachas detuvieron los caballos y todos se acercaraon a ellas. Entre abrazos, no dejaban a las chicas explicar lo que había sucedido y fue hata que los pobladores notaron los rostros tristes de ellas que hubo cierta calma. Marian y Alina explicaron entonces todo lo sucedido, incluyendo la muerte de Nita y la captura de los bandidos. Zelda, abrazada por los niños, recibía la gratitud de todos, a excepción de los famiiliares de Nita, quien habrían deseado que la princesa llegara antes y ahora lloraban la muerte de la desdichada joven, no tenían pensamientos para nada más.

Amir veía con vergüenza a su hermana mayor, pero esta le abrazó fuertemente y le pidió que no se preocupara por nada.

Zelda indicó a los niños que era momento de seguir el viaje, pues tan pronto como supieran hacia dónde quedaba la Mansión Oscura, saldrían de ahí; pero Marian la detuvo de inmediato.

-No has descansado ni un poco ¡con todo lo que pasó y ya quieres irte! De ninguna manera, tú tienes que relajarte aunque sea un día entero -afirmó Marian.

-Además -intervino Alina-, si es verdad que los moblins han cesado de aparecer por kakariko, podrás tener tu armadura. Entre los que estamos en la caverna, don Smith es un gran herrero. También necesitas una espada nueva ¿no es así?

-Supongo que sí... -aceptó Zelda, mirando de reojo a su arma enfundada, que solo estaba a la mitad, partida e inservible. Alina llamó a don Smith, un hombre con una barba blanca muy poblada, aunque no por ello de edad avanzada. Una vez que el cuerpo de Nati fue retirado de la carreta, y los bandidos atados a la orilla del río, Zelda y don Smith fueron a revisar las armaduras. El hombre quedó muy sorprendido por lo que veía, las armaduras eran de gran calidad, con materiales que hacía tiemo no se veían.

-En agradecimiento, te haré una buena armadura que te servirá mucho en tu viaje -afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Y la espada también -recordó Marian.

-Hay que ver qué se puede hacer -comentó él y luego pidió ver el arma, la examinó minuciosamente y luego negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.- La hoja está totalmente dañada, de poco serviría restaurarla, seguramente es una espada muy vieja. Más te convendría una nueva, yo podría hacerla también.

-¿Podría hacerla con base en esta empuñadura? -pidió la princesa.

-Sin ningún problema -afirmó él, sonriendo.- Considerando que de este lugar haremos medio día hasta Kakariko y si ya no hay ningún problema, tardaré algunas horas en encender el fogón hasta su temperatura ideal, diría que demoraré al menos tres días más en hacer la armadura y la espada. Al cuarto día podrás ir por ellas.

-Qué remedio -suspiró Zelda y entregó la empuñadura de su espada ropera, aunque con cierto titubeo.- Cuide mucho de esto... ha estado conmigo desde hace muchos años.

Don Smith afirmó que lo cuidaría como un tesoro y luego fue al interior de la caverna para, como todos, sacar sus pertenencias y regresar al lugar al que pertenecían. En cuanto a los bandidos, al principio tenían la idea de ejecutarlos, pero concensuando entre todos, incluyendo a Zelda, lo mejor es que ayudaran a reconstruir Kakariko. Los pobladores los superaban en número y ya no tenían hordas de moblins ayudándoles, como para poder amedrentar a nadie, así que no causarían problema alguno.

-¿Y nosotros a dónde vamos? -preguntó Gonirik. Antes de que Zelda pudiera responder cualquier cosa, Marian lo hizo por ella.

-Vendrán a nuestro rancho, por supuesto. Ahí hay mucho espacio para que pasen estos días y, sobre todo, hay un enorme baño que extraño muchísimo -afirmó.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? -cuestionó Zelda.

-Tengo la esperanza de que recobre un poco de cordura si regresamos al rancho -afirmó.

Alina alcanzó a Marian antes de que ella partiera y le dio un fuerte y largo abrazo, prometiéndole que iría a visitarla en cuanto pusieran Villa Kakariko en orden. Marian le dijo que la recibiría con mucho gusto en el rancho cualquier día que quisiera visitarla.

De esa forma, prepararon todo y Marian llamó a los caballos. Para su felicidad, aparecieron no solo Epona y Remy, sino también un tercero. Marian llevaría a su padre en Remy, Zelda iria con Romis en Epona, mientras que Buruki cabalgaría al tercero junto con Dalome. Vefamil, ya con bastante descanso, no tendría problemas en volar mientras que Gonirik, quien por su peso no podría subir a ningún caballo, pues le haría daño, tendría que rodar como lo hacían los goron, pero él no estaba deprimido por ello, lo haría con gusto.

Así, partieron hacia el rancho, que estaba hacia el noreste del río, prácticamente en el centro de Hyrule. Los caballos iban a un galope con un buen ritmo, pero no demasiado veloz. Zelda miraba de reojo a Gonirik, pero esa rueda de piedra en la que estaba convertido les seguía el paso sin problemas, lo mismo que Vefamil, quien por largos periodos planeaba más que volar. La princesa también veía con gracia a Buruki, quien no tenía ninguna dificultad para guiar a su caballo.

-Ya tienes experiencia en esto ¿cierto? -preguntó Zelda a Buruki.

-Una gerudo que no supiera montar sería una desgracia para nuestra tribu -respondió la jovencita con una sonrisa tenue.

En esa parte de Hyrule, los árboles y la hierba eran mucho más abundantes que del otro lado del río, había más color verde, más insectos y algunos mamíferos como ardillas o conejos. Marian sospechó que el haber acabado con la influencia maligna de la Fortaleza Olvidada, habría ayudado a que mejoraran las cosas, y con mucha velocidad. Como habían salido muy temprano de la caverna y solo se habían detenido por unos 20 minutos para comer, ya durante la tarde el grupo llegó a su destino

-Bienvenidos al rancho Lon Lon -les dijo Marian y el primero en reaccionar fue su padre. El hombre ya sin cabello sobre su cabeza y con un bigote grueso pero canoso, vio la entrada del lugar y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

-Estamos en el rancho...

-¿Lo recuerdas papá? ¿Has recuperado la memoria? -preguntó Marian, pero él no respondió nada, continuó viendo la fachada del rancho solamente.- Supongo que será poco a poco, pero es una mejora.

Para beneplácito de Marian, había otros dos caballos rondando por el lugar y ella se apresuró a tratar de meterlos al rancho, ello le dio esperanzas de que el resto de los equinos pudiera andar cerca de ahí. Luego de que entraron al rancho, la chica empezó a revisar las puertas y rejas, y casi todas estaban destruídas, aunque no iba a costar mucho repararlas. La que se apresuraron a arreglar fue la que resguardaba los caballos.

Dentro del rancho apenas quedaba poca cosa, dos huevos estaban intactos, todos los demás rotos. Marian esperó que pudiera hacerlos empollar y formar de nuevo un gallinero en forma. Al sguiente día, iría a buscar las vacas, esperando que se encontraran vivas y no estuvieran demasiado lejos. Afortunadamente la manivela del pozo aún funcionaba bien y podían bombear agua. Marian supuso que, en cuanto no hubo más que robar o comer en el rancho, los moblins y otros invasores habían dejado de asaltar el lugar.

Los niños empezaron a bombear agua desde el pozo y no demoraron mucho en llenar los abrevaderos y el tanque principal de la casa del de donde, ya por la noche, se alimentó la enorme tina en el baño que Marian había prometido. Antes de ello juntaron algo de leña que todavía estaba por ahí y calentaron el agua para tomar un buen baño al que entraron Zelda, Buruki, Marian y Romis.

-Tenías razón, este baño es de lujo -indicó Zelda, dejando que el agua caliente restaurara su cansado y herido cuerpo.

-El rancho ha estado en nuestra familia por mucho, mucho tiempo -explicó Marian.- Hubo alguna vez que una de mis antepasadas tuvo muchos hijos y se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un baño muy grande para no perder demasiado tiempo al bañarse, al menos es lo que dicen.

Romis tallaba la espalda de Buruki mientras Marian limpiaba su cabello como no lo había hecho en muy buen tiempo. Estaba por preguntar algo a Zelda cuando notó que la princesa tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Llamó la atención de las niñas para señalarles a la joven sumida en el mundo de los sueños.

-Apenas se relajó un poco y se durmió ¡y cómo no iba a hacerlo! De seguro estaba exhausta -exclamó Marian.

-Me preocupa un poco -dijo Buruki-, siento que cada vez carga más peso en sus hombros. Cuando viajamos desde el Valle Girasol ella no tenía tanto compromiso, no consideraba que debía salvar a nadie, pero ahora siento que está presionándose mucho para ayudar, ayudarlos a ustedes, ayudarnos a nosotros.

-Mientras duerme, le lavaré el cabello a mi hermana -dijo Romis quien nadó hacia donde estaba Zelda, tomó la larga cabellera de la princesa y la limpió lo mejor que pudo, sin que por ello la joven despertara. Marian vio con ternura la escena y fue a por las toallas, lo mejor era que Zelda descansara en una cama, con la mayor comodidad posible. Luego de que Romis le lavara el cabello, entre las tres pudieron llevarla hasta la cama, sin que a pesar de todo el movimiento, la hyliana despertara. Le colocaron la ropa que pudieron y la arroparon dejándola dormir.

La princesa no despertó sino hasta el mediodía siguiente. Cuando se vistió y salió, vio a los niños en diferentes partes del rancho, Buruki daba de comer a los caballos, Gonirik y Dalome intentaban arreglar las puertas y Romis ayudaba al padre de Marian a arreglar el gallinero. Los niños dejaron lo que hacían para ver cómo se encontraba Zelda quien admitió que estaba algo dolorida, pero sin mayor problema.

-¿Dónde están Marian y Vefamil? -preguntó.

-Mi hija fue a buscar a las vacas y otro de nuestros animales que ande por ahí, y tu amigo le está ayudando -explicó el padre de Marian, quien, aunque aún lucía algo desorientado, ya estaba mucho mejor.- Mi nombre es Tarian, soy el dueño de este lugar, y aunque no recuerdo mucho de lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses, Marian me ha contado que gracias a ti hemos podido regresar aquí, te lo agradezco.

-Está bien, gracias por dejarnos estar aquí y no se esfuerce de más aún.

-Eso mismo deberíamos de decirte a ti -le dijo Buruki.- Ayer estabas tan cansada que te dormiste en el baño.

-Ustedes son los que menos deben preocuparse por mí.

-Al contrario hermana -le tomó Romims de la mano-, nos tienes a nosotros para cuidarte, porque nadie más lo hará.

La princesa abrazó a la pequeña zora y se sentó a ver las actividades del rancho. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Marian y Vefamil regresaran. No habían logrado encontrar a ningún otro caballo, pero al menos dos vacas -de las cinco que había originalmente- estaban con bien, por lo que podrían obtener leche pronto. En ese momento, tendrían que comer de las provisiones que habían traído desde la Aldea Rito y esperar que pudieran obtener algo en la Villa Kakariko cuando fueran a recoger la espada y la armadura.

Zelda se relajó en esos días en el rancho, porque sabía que mucho no podría hacer sin su espada. Se dio cuenta además de que tanto ella como los niños necesitaban de ese descanso, de comer en una mesa, bañarse en una tina, descansar en una cama y bajo techo. Desde que salieron del Valle Girasol no habían hecho más que viajar y el momento para detenerse había sido el ideal, ella tenía que reunir la mayor cantidad de fuerza para confrontar a Impa, si es que la sheikah aún se encontraba en la Mansión Oscura, como Amishi le había dicho en la Cueva de las Plumas.


	6. La Mansión Oscura

**Al fin un capítulo no tan largo, aunque creo que no habrá otro igual en un buen tiempo... en fin.  
**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Pasaron entonces los tres días que don Smith había dicho a Zelda y fue hora de partir a Villa Kakariko. Marian les prestó dos caballos, uno de ellos Epona. Al llegar a Villa Kakariko, a dicha yegua la dejarían libre, pues era lo bastante inteligente como para regresar mientras que al otro equino lo entregarían a Alina. Zelda se preocupaba por Gonirik y Vefamil, pero ellos aseguraban que estarían bien aunque no fueran sobre los caballos.

A pesar de que partieron temprano y con la velocidad de los caballos, les tomó todo el día llegar a Villa Kakariko. Era de noche cuando vieron un letrero grande con letras blancas que apenas podían distinguirse debido a la oscuridad, puesto que la luna ya estaba en su cuarto menguante y no iluminaba demasiado. Tuvieron que acercarse para cerciorarse que efectivamente decía "Kakariko". Unos metros más adelante, estaba el poblado, el asentamiento humano más grande en Hyrule. Se veían algunas luces, no demasiadas pero indudablemente había gente ahí, lo que alegró a Zelda y a los niños.

Sus sonrisas no duraron demasiado porque cuanto más se acercaban, más notaban lo destruída que se encontraba la villa. Además había gente durmiendo a la intemperie y otros más calentando agua o comida afuera de casas derrumbadas. No era una buena vista, y el agradecimiento que la mayoría de los pobladores hubo tenido con Zelda, parecía haber desaparecido para ese momento. La gente veía pasar a la princesa y a los niños, y aunque los reconocía, los miraban con ojos fríos. La princesa no se atrevía a preguntar dónde podían encontrar a don Smith o a Alina, pero afortunadamente vio a Amir quien cargaba agua desde el pozo principal y lo saludó. Él se alegró de verlos con bien y los guio hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor.

La casa de Alina y Amir estaba dañada, no totalmente derrumbada, pero tampoco en una sola pieza, tenía algunos arreglos, pero faltaba mucho para que fuese una casa decente otra vez. Amir llamó a su hermana y esta salió. Ella sonrió ampliamente al ver a la princesa y a los niños, y los saludó efusivamente, pidió a Amir que se quedara cuidado a su padre y entonces los llevó hasta donde se encontraba don Smith.

-Afortunadamente la fragua de don Smith no sufrió daños, así que ya debe haber terminado la armadura y la espada, además hay otra sorpresa -dijo Alina sonriendo, aunque luego se puso más seria al ver cómo Zelda veía el desastre que aún había en Kakariko.- La gente pensó que todo estaría bien, pero los moblins hicieron pedazos la villa y apenas la estamos reconstruyendo. Están enfadados, desesperados y tristes; de todas formas, deberían seguir agradeciéndote, ellos no vieron cómo arriesgaste tu vida.

-Lo importante es que están aquí ¿tu padre está mejor? -cambió Zelda de tema.

-Pues digamos que el que yo esté con vida le ha puesto contento, así que por ese lado no hay preocupaciones.

-Tu hermano... se ve contento también.

-Amir no toma nada en serio, es aún un niño -dijo Alina.- Creo que lo he mimado mucho desde que mi mamá murió, debo hacer que sea más fuerte y que se le quite lo cobarde.

Mientras charlaban, llegaron a una casa que tenía una chimenea bastante grande y Alina tocó la puerta. Quien abrió, luego de unos segundos, fue don Smith, quien de manera bonachona pidió a todos que pasaran. Efectivamente ya había terminado con el encargo y llevó a Zelda hasta la fragua. Del cuarto principal había unas escaleras que bajaban a una especie de sótano, y ahí se encontraba la forja, aunque ya apagada por el momento. Todavía se podían observar algunas brasas vivas.

-Mira a tu derecha, princesa -pidió don Smith y cuando Zelda lo hizo, vio la armadura, totalmente plateada, pero además esta se encontraba puesta sobre un vestido color carmesí que además tenía bordado en la parte frontal de la falda, el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule.

-Esto es.. ¿para mí?

-Así es princesa, espero que te quede, Alina fue quien lo confeccionó.

Zelda tomó el vestido, retirándole algunas partes de la armadura y lo puso sobre sí misma. Con su cabeza afirmó, emocionada, que sí le quedaría bien.

-Pero ¿cómo supo Alina que este es el símbolo de la familia real? -preguntó la princesa.

-Es que yo tenía esto -don Smith sacó un escudo roto, pero que tenía el mismo sello que su vestido.- Hace mucho, antes del ataque al castillo, me trajeron esto para repararlo. Nunca vineron por él y lo guardé. Fue de aquí que Alina copió el símbolo.

Don Smith subió las escaleras para dejar sola a la princesa y ella entonces se cambió de ropa, poniéndose el bello atuendo y colocando la armadura encima de este. Tomó la reparada espada y subió para que la miraran.

-¡Te ves hermosa! -afirmó Alina, orgullosa de su propia creación.

-Gracias, espero que no te haya costado demasiado hacerlo -respondió la princesa, sonrojada por cómo todos la veían.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te vi pelear por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocías, es algo que no olvidaré. Sé que si alguien puede salvar Hyrule, eres tú.

-No soy un héroe -sonrió la princesa-, pero haré lo que pueda.

Don Smith indicó que si bien la armadura no alcanzaba a cubrir las piernas de Zelda, sus brazos, espalda, pecho y cintura no estarían desprotegidos. Además eran piezas de primera calidad y tenían muy poco peso en relación a la protección que brindaban. En cuanto a la espada, era muy similar a la anterior y la única diferencia es que estaba nueva, así que probablemente tendría algo más de filo. Zelda agradeció a don Smith, pero no quiso irse antes de preguntar hacia dónde se encontraba la Mansión Oscura. El herrero sabía que no era muy lejos de ahí, tenían que viajar al oeste, pero no mucho, incluso caminando serían menos de dos horas.

-De nuevo chicos, tengo que pedirles que se queden aquí, esto es algo personal y ustedes no tienen porqué salir heridos.

-¿No lo entiendes? -respondió Buruki, enfadada.- A nosotros no nos importa lo que suceda, queremos ayudarte, no queremos que te pase nada.

-Si quieren ayudarme, quédense aquí y apoyen a la gente a seguir reconstruyendo sus casas. Por favor -pidió la princesa y luego sacó la pequeña bolsa donde tenía los fragmentos de la Trifuerza y se la entregó a Romis.- No necesitaré esto por ahora, cuídalos por favor.

Pero la pequeña zora se negó e hizo que Zelda tomara la bolsa de nuevo.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que cuidarlos mucho. Y para ayudar a Hyrule no puedes perderlos hermana, así que más vale que regreses pronto y ninguno se te haya perdido -le dijo Romis con sus ojos vidriosos. Zelda se agachó y la abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole que se preocupara por ella. Luego abrazó a los demás niños y les pidió comportarse bien.

Zelda salió de Kakariko y le sorprendió encontrar a Epona todavía cerca de ahí. La yegua se acercó a ella y le permitió montarla, parecía que sabía lo que la princesa necesitaba. Zelda le acarició el blanco crin y luego empezaron a cabalgar en dirección al oeste. La quietud de la noche era solo interrumpida por los golpes de los cascos de Epona contra el suelo. Zelda sentía algo de temor de encontrarse con Impa, aunque también temía no poder hallarla. Sumida en sus pensamiientos, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la Mansión Oscura. Una casa gigantesca de color negro, con muchas habitaciones y que había servido como hogar de los sheikah, servidores de la familia real, al menos hasta hacía diez años. No se vislumbraba ninguna luz pero Zelda tenía que entrar de todas formas.

No había nada que impidiera llegar hasta la puerta principal y aunque esta se encontraba cerrada, con girar la perilla fue suficiente para abrirla. Ante la oscuridad que invadía a la Mansión, lo primero que Zelda buscó fue algo de luz y cuando pudo llegar a la cocina, encontró ahí una vela y un encendedor de chispa de piedra con el que pudo encenderla. Tuvo que guardar su escudo, y mientras con la mano derecha tenía su espada, con la izquierda cargaba la vela, iluminando así a cada paso que daba.

Su caminar y su respiración era el úniico ruido que había en toda la Mansión. La princesa avanzó hasta que encontró un espacio grande, un salón principal en donde había, al fondo, una ancha escalera para ir al segundo piso. Alrededor se encontraban algunos muebles viejos, mayormente sillones y algunas mesas pequeñas. Trataba de observar todo a detalle cuando escuchó una voz espectral, aún más que la del capitan Noel. De inmediato supo que, por el parecido, debía ser algo de otro mundo.

-Los invasores deben morir -dijo la voz. Si Zelda no hubiera dado un par de pasos hacia atrás, mucho más que algunos de sus cabellos habrían caído al suelo. Algo la había atacado, pero no podía verlo. La princesa trató de alejarse del lugar donde se encontraba, no dejaba de moverse pero aun así recibió otro golpe con un arma filosa. Le dio en el hombro izquierdo, la armadura la había protegido, pero la próxima vez podría no ser así.

Zelda trataba de cubrir su rostro con el escudo y con la espada bloquear cualquier otro ataque, pero si no podía ver, jamás iba a vencer a ese enemigo.

- _No podrás verlo con tus ojos, tu vista no te servirá en este momento._

No sabía si esas palabras las había imaginado o de verdad alguien las había dicho, pero tenían razón, sus ojos no le eran útiles. Por ello, los cerró y trató de percibir cuándo su enemigo iba a acercarse, se quedó quieta, a merced de cualquier ataque siguiente. De pronto, subió su escudo y ahí recibió el golpe, lo había bloqueado. Un segundo tarde y probablemente habría muerto, pero estaba viva y lista para seguir peleando. De nuevo se quedó quieta y usando sus otros sentidos percibió el ataque, el cual cayó en su hombro derecho, entonces se apresuró y aprisionó el arma invisible con su hombro y el escudo, y gracias a ello pudo golpear a su oponente. Lo vio por un momento, solo el instante en que lo golpeó, era un monstruo con una capa negra, una guadaña y un rostro que parecía estar derretido, con ojos amarillos sin pupila, Zelda se aterró y si no gritó en ese momento fue porque su garganta estaba hecha un nudo.

- _Parece que eres capaz de pelear sin tus ojos, pero será mejor si usas esto._

La voz que creyó haber imaginado le habló nuevamente y luego de ello, a sus pies cayó un artefacto, una especie de lentes o más bien un visor. Lo levantó de inmediatio y se alejó de ese mismo lugar para ponérselos. El vidrio rojo del visor y la poca luz que la vela proveía, hacía difícil ver con ellos, pero algo sí pudo observar y fue aquel espectro. Aunque le aterraba su apariencia, el enfrentarlo con el uso de sus ojos era una gran ventaja y el vencerlo fue sorprendentemente fácil para Zelda.

Cuando el espectro desapareció, Zelda se quitó el visor, tomó la vela y buscó si acaso había alguien más. Subió las escaleras y le pareció ver un resplandor al lado derecho, hacia donde se dirigió y constató que la luz salía de una habitación. Tomó aire y con ello valor, y abrió la puerta para encontrar ahí justo a quien buscaba. Una delgada mujer, con un cabello muy corto, plateador y un traje negro ajustado, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Estás... estás bien... ¡estás aquí! -la princesa iba a abrazar a quien fuera su protectora, pero ella la detuvo..

-Siéntate, princesa -le dijo en la autoritaria voz que tantas veces la había reprendido cuando niña.- Debes tener muchas preguntas, incluso sé que la primera pregunta que tienes para mí es si yo también traicioné a la familia real. Te conozco mejor que nadie, solo tu madre pasaba tanto tiempo contigo como yo, y tus gestos no han cambiado mucho. Sí tu habilidad y tu entereza, pues antes eras una niña mimada, noble, respetuosa y sencilla, pero, al fin, solías ser una pequeña consentida... mi pequeña princesa. Ahora luces como una guerrera, eso me hace pone algo orgullosa y triste a la vez, aunque los sheikah no deberíamos conocer la tristeza, o al menos deberíamos estar acostumbrados, al vivir siempre en la decepción.

-¿Responderás a mi pregunta? -cuestionó Zelda, con muchas ganas de llorar en los hombros de Impa.

La sheikah se puso de pie y, sin que Zelda supiera de dónde, sacó una espada corta y dijo:

-Responderé esa y cualquier otra pregunta cuando me derrotes en combate.

Zelda se levantó y colocó sus manos al frente, tratando de convencer a Impa de que se detuviera.

-No puedo hacer eso ¿por qué tenemos que pelear? ¡Eres la única persona que tengo!

-Si no vas a sacar tu espada, entonces has de morir aquí mismo.

Impa atacó con su espada corta pero Zelda alcanzó a bloquear el ataque. Derramando gruesas lágrimas, la princesa se dio cuenta de que su anterior protectora iba en serio y también se colocó el escudo. Realmente no lo deseaba pero no iba a detenerse ahí. El combate fue veloz, con Impa atacando y Zelda mayormente defendiendo una y otra vez.

-El pasado ya está atrás, olvídate de él, olvida lo que ha sucedido y mira al presente -le decía la sheikah mientras seguía intentando lastimarla.

-No puedo ¿cómo voy a olvidar todo lo que pasé aquí?

-Si eres una guerrera, tendrás que hacerlo.

Impa utilizó una técnica en la que pareció multiplicarse y luego atacó a una desorientada Zelda, que lo más que pudo hacer fue evitar que el ataque le cortarara el cuello, pues al final solo fue una lasceración poco profunda cerca de la clavícula. La sheikah usó de nuevo tal técnica, pero Zelda recordó el visor y lo colocó en sus ojos, con él pudo ver que solo había una Impa real y contraatacó. La sheikah sonrió un momento antes de recibir el golpe que le hizo una herida considerable en el abdomen y luego cayó al suelo. Zelda soltó su espada y fue a ver el estado de la sheikah.

-No es momento de tener piedad, princesa ¿qué tal si te ataco en este instante?

-Dices que debo olvidar el pasado, pero no peleo solo por el futuro de Hyrule. Mis padres, los soldados caídos, tú... forman parte de este lugar y lo seguirán haciendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón -se incorporó Impa, tomándose la herida y luego sentándose como si no sintiera nada.- Pero antes dijiste que yo era la única que tenías. Piensa si acaso es es verdad.

-No, los tengo a ellos, tengo a los niños.

-Entonces, más que nada, debes pelear por ellos y junto a ellos ¿entiendes? -preguntó la sheikah y luego pidió a la princesa que se sentara.

-¿Segura que estás bien? -quiso saber Zelda.

-Esa no es tu pregunta -dijo Impa.- Sé que quieres saber lo que sucedió hace diez años.

-Dime que tú no...

-Iniciaré por las razones del ataque -interrumpió Impa, y Zelda procuró entonces no decir palabra alguna sino hasta que esta terminara.- Tú sabes la historia del Héroe del Tiempo, te la contamos cientos de veces y sabes que, por alguna razón que nadie conoce, ese hombre desapareció. Bueno, pues al desaparecer, la Trifuerza del Valor, no teniendo dueño, se partió en varios fragmentos. Muchos años después, Ganondorf y las fuerzas del mal reaparecieron en Hyrule, los soldados del reino y los sheikah pelearon valientemente, pero no parecía haber fin a los esbirros del rey del mal, así que el rey Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule tomó la decisión de encomendarle a las diosas el destino de este reino. Las diosas hicieron caer un diluvio que inicialmente selló Hyrule, mientras que la gente fue a las tierras altas; sin embargo, algo sucedió, porque el diluvio, que se suponía inundaría Hyrule por completo, cesó de pronto y el agua comenzó rápidamente a bajar de nivel".

"Cuando eso paso, Hyrule volvió a la normalidad, pero también Ganondorf y sus huestes dejaron de estar sellados, y la guerra continuó, durante mucho tiempo. Cuando el rey Daphnes murió, la princesa de aquel entonces supo de un conjuro, un hechizo prohibido. No se supone que una persona que no fuese sheikah debía saber de tal conjuro, pero de alguna forma ella lo supo. Tal magia requiere el sacrificio de los sheikah, de un gran número, pero aun así fue utilizado para acabar con los enviados del mal, el poder fue tal que, junto a la princesa, pudieron vencer a Ganondor, pero al precio de perder la vida de 75 de los 80 sheikah que existían en aquel entonces. Los que sobrevivieron, continuaron sirviendo a la familia real, pero con recelo, que fue creciendo conforme las generaciones fueron pasando y la época de paz continuaba, y así, hace diez años, los sheikah atacamos el Castillo de Hyrule.

-Tú... tú no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-No ataqué el Castillo, pero tampoco lo defendí, ello fue suficiente para traicionar a la familia real. Sé que no fue lo correcto, pero el destino de los sheikadh fue sellado cuando la princesa de aquel entonces utilizó el conjuro. ¿Cómo lo supo? Nadie puede explicarlo ¿Por qué la inundación se detuvo? Tampoco se sabe.

Cuando Zelda asimiló la respuesta a su pregunta, procedió a hacer la siguiente:

-¿Qué sucedió hace un año?

-Todo coincide con el regreso de Arrem, el sheikah desterrado -indicó Impa.- Arrem era un sheikah al servicio de la familia real, como nosotros, pero fue expulsado por utilizar magia negra. Regresó hace año y medio, y pidió ser aceptado de nuevo. Dadas las circunstancias, con Hyrule dividido gracias a nuestras propias acciones, nuestro jefe Olambe le permitió reintegrarse y en poco tiempo se ganó su confianza; no la mía y por ello les dije que el héroe no demoraría en regresar, por lo que teníamos que custodiar los fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor. Ahora que hass regresado y tú estás reuniendo esos fragmentos, la "profecía" que inventé se está haciendo realidad de cierta manera. En realidad la hice en caso de que sucediera algo, pues los sheikah a cargo de proteger los fragmentos atacarán incluso a otro de los nuestros si acaso piensa hacerse con ellos. Sí, hemos perdido el camino, princesa.

-¿Quién es Phantom? -preguntó Zelda dándole las características de aquel hombre, pero Impa no supo darle respuesta.- Estaba en la Fortaleza Olvidada.

-Su suponía que Arrem debía estar ahí... por lo que me dices, más bien parece una sombra... ¡Claro! La sombra de Arrem.

-Estaba sacrificando muchachas, dijo que alguien volvería.

-Es lo que estuvo planeando, ese bastardo -exclamó Impa.- Hice bien en causar que los fragmentos fueran custodiados. Escúchame bien Zelda, lo que Arrem planea es resucitar al rey del mal, a Ganon. Si acaso lo logra, seguramente irá tras de la Trifuerza del Valor, debes reunir los fragmentos antes que él, pero debes saber que los sheikah no mostrarán ninguna simpatía, no intentes razonar con ellos porque hace mucho tiempo que nuestra tribu perdió la cordura y su honor los llevará a pelear hasta el final, sin importar lo que suceda.

-Tengo una última pregunta -dijo Zelda y luego sacó el triangulo dorado que poseía- ¿Es esto en realidad la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría?

-Si tu madre dijo que lo era, así es, pero es posible que el solo triángulo no tenga poder alguno; estoy segura que, cuando sea el momento, todo tendrá sentido con respecto a esta reliquia.

-Gracias Impa. Ahora ¿vendrás conmigo a ayudarme? -sonrió la princesa, causando nostalgia y remordimiento en la sheikah.

-No puedo hacerlo princesa, en realidad yo ya estoy por morir -reveló.

-¡La herida! Debimos curarte antes de que...

-No es la herida -afirmó Impa, interrumpiendo a Zelda.- Soy la única que conoce esta técnica sheikah, mi cuerpo hace mucho que debió hacerse viejo ¿o acaso no te sorprendió verme con el mismo aspecto de hace tanto tiempo, de cuando tú eras una niña que apenas aprendía a escribir?

La sheikah juntó sus manos y su cuerpo empezó a brillar un poco, su piel, tersa y suave, comenzó a agrietarse, su estatura disminuyó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era una anciana que estaba por caer al suelo si Zelda no la detiene.

-Mi princesa -le dijo, hablándole con ternura-, has crecido tanto, eres una mujer hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien, eres aún más bella que tu madre... Solo me resta una cosa por decirte. Ve al cementerio que está a espaldas de la mansión, busca la tumba sin nombre, sé que podrás sacar el fragmento de ahí.

-¿Entonces hay aquí un fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor?

-Así es, Zelda. Hay otro en el Dominio Zora; uno más en la Prisión de Arena, al oeste en el desierto; el Templo del Bosque custodia uno más... adiós, mi querida princesa, perdóname, perdónanos.

Fue lo último que Impa dijo antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una ceniza blanca, víctima de la técnica con la que se había mantenido joven durante tanto tiempo. Zelda lloró amargamente durante casi media hora, hasta que finalmente se calmó. También pelearía por Impa, pero mayormente, como su protectora lo había dicho, tenía que pensar en el futuro. Salió entonces de la Mansión Oscura y la rodeó para dirigirse al cementerio, en donde había cerca de ochenta tumbas, tal vez un poco más.

No fue fácil para Zelda encontrar la tumba sin nombre, aun ayudada por la vela que peleaba ante la oscuridad de la noche. Algunas tumbas, a simple vista, parecían no tener nada grabado, pero al examinarlas más de cerca, podían descubrirse las inscripciones. La princesa tuvo que revisar más de 30 tumbas hasta que, en la parte izquierda posterior del cementero, encontró finalmente la lápida que estaba en blanco. Se preguntó si tendría que moverla o halarla, pero nada de eso fue ncesario pues en cuanto la tocó, se desvaneció tal como pasara con la piedra cuadrada en la Fortaleza Olvidada. Era la primera vez que eso paaba directamente con ella, pero no demoró mucho pensando en ello y tomó el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor que había sido revelado. Agradeció mentalmente a Impa una vez más y emprendió su camino de regreso, Epona la había esperado ahí, como si fuera su caballo desde siempre, así que la princesa la montó y fue a toda velocidad para evitar que los niños se preocuparan por ella más tiempo.

Llegó a Villa Kakariko cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, la única que estaba por ahí era Buruki quien de inmediato se alegró de verla.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta? -le preguntó Zelda luego de abrazarla.

-Si no había nadie esperándote, no ibas a saber dónde estamos. Los chicos están durmiendo cerca del pozo y Alina dio hospedaje a Romis. Está bien si esperamos a la mañana para seguir, Romis dijo que Dominio Zora está muy cerca de aquí, al sur, en el Lago Hylia -explicó la joven gerudo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

-La encontré y mis preguntas fueron respondidas -afirmó Zelda-, ahora sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer y dónde debemos ir, aunque los planes no cambian mucho: hay que ir a Dominio Zora, al desierto y al bosque. Si reunimos las partes de de la Trifuerza del Valor y el héroe no aparece, seremos quienes tendremos que confrontar a quien está detrás de todo esto, en el Castillo de Hyrule. Hay que pelear por el futuro de nuestra tierra.

Buruki sonrió al ver que Zelda tenía, no solo resolución, sino un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. La princesa miraba al futuro y se mostraba más optimista que de costumbre. Enseñó a la gerudo el fragmento que había conseguido en la Mansión Oscura y ella le dijo:

-Confía en nosotros. Tú y los demás pueden vernos como unos niños, pero llevamos la sangre de las tribus de Hyrule. No dejaremos que este reino sea destruído.


	7. El Templo del Agua

**Los calabozos de agua siempre son difíciles, y aquí igualmente ha sido una parte complicada de escribir debido a que tenía que imaginar el ambiente -y además la luz- bajo el agua.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Al siguiente día, Zelda y los niños desayunaron lo poco que les quedaba en sus provisiones y salieron temprano con dirección sur, siguiendo el río para llegar hasta el Lago Hylia. La princesa había dejado a Epona irse y esperó que llegara con bien al rancho con Marian. Emprendieron entonces un camino apresurado, tratando de arribar lo más rápido posible pues en teoría no estaban demasiado lejos. El río parecía más brillante que en los otros días, sus aguas eran más cristalinas e incluso había ya algunos peces, eran pocos, pero mejor que nada.

Esta vez no habían necesitado cargar a Romis, quien en otras ocasiones había caminado solo unos kilómetros antes de que sus pies estuvieran demasiado calientes y entonces alguien tuviera que llevarla en hombros. La pequeña zora utilizaba el río como su camino y eso la hacía bastante feliz, iba y venía, a veces se adelantaba, saltaba sobre el agua y regresaba a donde estaban sus compañeros quienes la veían con gracia. Incluso Gonirik, quien no era muy afín al agua debido a que su peso no le permitía nadar, miraba contento los movimientos de su amiga.

Como ya no tenían provisiones, tampoco se detuvieron para comer, por lo que el enorme cuerpo de agua se vio en el horizonte cerca de las tres de la tarde. El rostro de Romis no podía contener su alegría y se adelantó nadando a toda velocidad. Zelda echó a correr detrás de ella, para asegurarse que no le pasara nada, pues si los otros lugares de Hyrule habían sufrido cambios negativos antes de que disiparan la maldición, el Lago Hylia no era necesariamente la excepción.

En efecto, cuando Zelda finalmente llegó a la delta del río, que se formaba al desembocar este en el lago, vio a Romis subiendo a la orilla.

-Tuve que regresar -explicó la pequeña-, el Lago Hylia está infestado por octoroks, a veces se ven algunos, pero nunca había visto tantos.

Los demás llegaron poco después y ante la invasión de aquella especie de pulpos malignos, de tamaño considerable, más grandes que un humano promedio y los cuales no solo nadaban sino también escupían bolas espinosas, decidieron que irían por la orilla de aquel lago del cual no podían ver la otra orilla por lo grande del cuerpo de agua.

Había dos formas de llegar al Dominio Zora, ubicado en el extremo sur del Lago Hylia. Una era la más sencilla, nadando, y la cual estaba descartada en ese momento debido a la presencia de los octoroks. Otra era en balsa, pero tampoco era opción, así que lo que les quedaba era rodear el perímetro del Lago, algo que les tomaría varias horas. Buruki sugirió que debían quedarse el resto de esa tarde en la delta del río para tratar de atrapar unos peces, cenar y dormir ahí antes de reiniciar el camino.

-Bordear el lago durante lo que queda de la tarde y la noche, con el estómago vacío, no creo que sea una buena idea -había dicho la joven gerudo.

Romis no estaba muy conforme, se encontraba tan cerca de su hogar que lo que deseaba era llegar cuanto antes, pero había aprendido a confiar en el instinto de Buruki y al final tuvo, como todos los demás, aceptar que era buena idea.

No fue difícil atrapar peces a pesar de que no había gran número de ellos. Los niños lo habían hecho varias veces durante su viaje, se habían vuelto hábiles en la supervivencia y no representaban carga alguna para Zelda, quien, al contrario, tuvo que depender de ellos en ese momento para comer algo.

Luego de saciar su hambre, el grupo durmió arrullado por el sonido del cauce desembocando en el lago. El sueño fue apacible y tranquilo porque hasta donde se encontraban, no podían ser amenazados por los octoroks, a quienes tampoco les era posible nadar contra la corriente del río. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron lo más rápido posible lo poco que había quedado de lo de la noche anterior y luego emprendieron el viaje. Tendrían que ir hacia al este, ya que el Dominio Zora se encontraba más cerca por ese lado. Mientras caminaban con la prisa necesaria, Romis veía con tristeza como tanto los puestos de vigilancia de los zora, como aquellas cabañas de pesca que los humanos alguna vez habían usado, estaban totalmente destruídas. En un islote cercano solía haber una cabaña, donde un anciano que otros humanos consideraban algo loco, observaba día y noche el comportamiento del lago y sus criaturas. Era buen amiigo de los zora, Romis lo había visto un par de veces charlando con su hermana; la cabaña ya no estaba ahí, aunque se podían observar algunos restos y a la pequeña zora le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Todo es tan triste... -musitó, lo que llegó a oídos de Zelda.

-Haremos lo posible, te lo prometo -le dijo, y con cariño la tomó en sus brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Vefamil subía al cielo periódicamente para observar que no hubiera nada adelante que pudiera causarles peligro. En uno de sus vuelos alcanzó a ver algo brillante del otro lado del lago y rápidamente lo comunicó a sus compañeros.

-¡Es Dominio Zora, lo brillante que ves es la entrada! -exclamó Romis emocionada y también aliviada de que, aparentemente, su hogar estuviera ahí todavía.

La caminata fue larga y extenuante debido a que no había ninguna nube en el cielo que ocultara el sol. La humedad del lugar también hacía difícil el seguir adelante, pero el grupo estaba ya demasiado curtido en soportar viajes complicados y no dieron un solo paso atrás hasta bordear el perímetro del lago, al menos la mitad, hasta llegar al Dominio Zora. El brillo que Vefamil había visto a lo lejos unas horas antes provenía de una formación de cristales que iban desde el suelo y se elevaban cerca de ocho metros hacia arriba. En medio de ellos había un camino por el que tambien entraba agua para formar una caleta de buen tamaño, que tenía como cielo, en la mayor parte, esa msma formación de cristales. Ese era el Dominio Zora.

Mientras Romis se lanzó al agua para nadar, pues dentro de la caleta no había ningún octorok, los demás siguieron caminando por el estrecho pedazo de tierra de quedaba por ahí. No se veía nadie ni en el agua ni en las cavernas que se encontraban a los lados de la caleta por lo que Romis gritó llamando a quien fuese.

Poco a poco empezaron a aparecer algunos zora, todos de corta edad, como Romis o hasta menores, y luego de ellos también surgieron otros pobladores del lugar, pero de una edad más avanzada. Romis sonrió y gritó cuando vio a su hermana salir de una de las cavernas, ayudada por otros dos zora. La pequeña nadó a toda velocidad y fue a abrazarla con fuerza a pesar de que los demás le pidieron que tuviera cuidado. Su hermana correspondió con alegría y ambas empezaron a llorar luego de reunirse tras un largo tiempo de haber estado separadas.

Zelda vio la escena, pero también puso atención a los habitantes y se percató que solamente había zoras pequeños o ancianos, realmente la única de una edad adulta joven era la hermana de Romis y eso llamó mucho la atención.

-Hermana, gracias a ellos estoy con bien -señaló Romis al grupo y ella y su hermana se acercaron lentamente. La pequeña zora tomó la mano de Zelda y la presentó en solitario.- Ella es mi hermana Zelda, es la princesa de Hyrule y es muy valiente.

-Gracias por proteger a mi hermana -hizo la joven zora una leve reverencia-, soy la reina de los zora, Runette, siento no poder recibir a la princesa de Hyrule como se merece.

-Para nada, eso no es importante ahora, pero sí me gustaría discutir algunas cosas, debo hacer algunas preguntas -pidió Zelda. Runette aceptó y sus dos asistentes la llevaron hasta el cuarto del trono, una de las cavernas más profundas del lugar. La siguieron Zelda y los niños y se sentaron frente a ella para charlar. La princesa relató lo más brevemente posible, pero con los detalles suficientes, el viaje que habían hecho y todo lo que habían encontrado.

-Es decepcionante no haber encontrado al héroe... -admitió Zelda, haciendo una pausa para sacar el triángulo dorado que era la supuesta Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y también el pequeño saco donde llevaba los fragmentos de la del valor.- Se supone que estas reliquias deben ayudarnos en estos momentos. En cuanto al héroe, por un momento pensé que un chico de Villa Kakariko podría ser él, convertirse en él, ya que según la leyendas los héroes del pasado no eran realmente nadie ligado con la familia real o con sangre noble; me equivoqué, al final no resultó él. Creo que estaba tan desesperada por encontrarlo que... bueno, no importa, lo que debemos hacer ahora es disipar la maldición de este lugar, como lo hicimos ya en otros lugares.

-Si existe una maldición, el templo del agua es el único lugar que se me ocurre -afirmó Runette.

-¿Eso existe? -preguntó Romis.

-Por supuesto que existe, hay un par de entradas, una en el fondo del Lago Hylia y otra por una fosa localizada en el cuarto de oración.

La reina los guió hasta el cuarto de oración, una pequeña cámara con un altar y velas que, según se explicó, eran perpetuas. Runette dijo que había que mover dicho altar, y entre Zelda, Gonirik, Buruki y Vefamil, pudieron hacerlo. El agua empezó a brotar del espacio donde estaba el altar y llegó hasta las rodillas de Buruki.

-Nadie que yo conozca ha bajado por aquí, pero cada gobernante de Dominio Zora sabe que es una entrada al Templo del Agua -afirmó Runette.- Si estás tan segura de poder restaurar la saluda del lago yendo hacia abajo, puedo darte algo para ayudar a que puedas ir ahí abajo, eso, si realmente quieres hacerlo. No es tu obligación, princesa.

-Lo es y voy a hacerlo -dijo Zelda con resolución aunque luego recordó algo-. No creo que pueda meterme al agua con este vestido... y definitivamente no voy a hacerlo en ropa interior.

Runette pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo que podría servir:

-Quizás el traje ceremonial pueda ser como un traje de baño para ti. Es ligero y no tiene peso en el agua -dijo y mandó traerlo. Eran ropas para cuando se hacían ceremonias debajo del agua como era de cierta forma habitual para los zora. Zelda sonrió pero luego el gesto se borró de su rostro.

-Esto es... como un bikini.

-Así es, de color azul, combina incluso con tus ojos princesa -dijo Runette, muy sonriente. A Zelda no le quedó otra opción que ponérselo por lo que pidió a los chicos salir de la habitación por un momento. El traje ceremonial era de una tela fina, muy suave y ligera, pero resistente y aunque era de una sola pieza, como realmente tapaba solo el pecho y la cadera, bien podría pasar por un bikini. A Zelda le quedó bastante bien, ya que la ropa era flexible. Le entregó a Buruki no solo la bolsa con los fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor sino también el triangulo dorado de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Lo único que llevaba era su espada.

-Mi madre me dijo que no se la diera a nadie más, pero no estoy dispuesta a perderla y confío en ti, Buruki -afirmó y la gerudo guardó bien las reliquias.

-Dos cosas más princesa. No eres una zora, y como tal, no puedes respirar bajo el agua, por lo que este amuleto te ayudará -le dijo y luego le dio una piedra transparente que bien habría podido pasar por un diamante.- Esto intercambia el espacio del que tengo yo, son en parejas. Gracias a eso, tendrás aire, oxígeno, pero tienes que mantener la piedra dentro de tu boca y respirar por ahí. Otra cosa es que debes de bajar con cuidado, la presión del agua puede aplastarte si lo haces demasiado rápido. En realidad quisiera que un zora fuese contigo para ayudarte en ese aspecto, pues nosotros sentimos esos cambios de presión a la perfección; sin embargo, como pudiste darte cuenta, en nuestra tribu solo quedan niños o ancianos, además de mí. El agua nos enferma, los niños pequeños han resistido y los ancianos no entran mucho al agua. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, la mayoría ya había enfermado y muerto, yo debería haber perecido pero, por alguna razón sigo con vida.

-Entiendo, iré sola -dijo Zelda, comprendiendo entonces por qué Romis, aun siendo tan pequeña, había sido elegida para ir al viaje.

-No irás sola -afirmó precsamente Romis-, yo iré contigo, sé nadar muy bien en las profundidades.

-¡No puedes ir Romis! ¡Es muy pelilgroso! -exclamó Runette antes de que Zelda pudiera decir exactamente lo mismo.

-Nadie más puede ir, no voy a dejar sola a mi otra hermana -respondió Romis, quien de pronto parecía mucho mayor a su edad.- He viajado mucho, hermana. En serio soy más fuerte, puedo hacerlo. Si Vefamil y Gonirik han ayudado, yo también quiero hacerlo.

Los ojos de la pequeña zora denotaban que convencerla de no bajar al Templo del Agua sería una tarea complicada. Su espalda recta, mirada alta y orgullosa desafiaban a la reina zora, su propia hermana, quien no tenía ya palabras para decirle. Por ello, Zelda intervino:

-La cuidaré, con mi propia vida, se lo prometo majestad -dijo la princesas y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Romis. Runette no pudo ya objetar nada y pidió a su hermana menor cuidarse. Zelda estuvo lista para sumergirse.

-Esperamos volver pronto... y chicos ¡dejen de verme tanto! -reprendió a Vefamil y a Gonirik para luego lanzarse al agua seguida por Romis.

-Para ser humana, Zelda es bonita -dijo Gonirik.

-En realidad es hyliana -acotó Vefamil-, pero yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Mejor cállense, tontos -les reprimió Buruki con un gesto de enfado.

-No te preocupes Buruki, para ser una gerudo no eres nada fea -afirmó el goron, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Aunque no es que hayamos visto alguna vez otra gerudo -admitió Vefamil.

-Si no cierran la boca ahora mismo, yo seré quien se las cierre -amenazó Buruki y los chicos no volvieron a hablar del asunto.

Zelda y Romis bajaron por la fosa, de forma lenta y cautelosa. La zora iba abajo, sintiendo con su cuerpo los cambios de presión y pidiendo a la princesa que se detuviera cuando percibía que era peligroso para ella. Luego seguían, poco a poco. Los oídos de Zelda le dolían un poco, aunque se iba acostumbrando según bajaba. Además le era incómodo tener el amuleto en la boca, tenía algo de miedo de tragársela y tampoco le era tan fácil respirar.

Afortunadamente, luego de tanto bajar, ambas vieron un corredor y tras seguirlo se toparon con un enorme muro que tenía el símbolo de la familia real. Abajo del mismo había un hueco exactamente cuadrado, grande, por el que se podía entrar sin problemas, así que lo aprovecharon. Dentro, había múltiples columnas algo desgastadas, pero todavía en pie, imponentes y extrañamente iluminadas, como si tomaran luz desde la superficie del lago y la llevaran hasta esa profundidad. Entre ellas había medusas pequeñas nadando y Romis, con señas, le indicó a Zelda que no debía tocar a esas criaturas. No era fácil para la princesa nadar entre las columnas y al mismo tiempo evitar a las medusas, pero con precuación pudo llegar hasta el otro extremo del enorme cuarto donde se encontraban, hasta llegar a un espacio donde ya no había columnas ni tampoco medusas.

No parecía haber nada ahí, solamente un muro, hasta que Zelda y Romis miraron hacia arriba y vieron a una criatura que serpenteaba en el agua e iba tras ellas. Se separaron, Zelda fue hacia el lado derecho y Romis al izquierdo, y ambas pudieron observar que lo que se había lanzado contra ellas era una ánguila eléctrica gigante. No solo era enorme, sino que tenía unas fauces terroríficas y con facilidad podría devorar a Zelda y a Romis, incluso a ambas a la vez.

La criatura soltaba un poco de electricidad por lo que acercarse a ella no era opción. Zelda desenfundó su espada, aunque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil atacar con fuerza a la anguila. El monstruo comenzó a nadar a toda velocidad, ocupando con su cuerpo buena parte del espacio en donde se encontraba, y aunque para Romis no fue tanto problema esquivarlo, Zelda tuvo sus dificultades y el cuerpo de la anguila tocó su pierna, dañándola con la corriente eléctrica. Eso lo aprovechó la criatura para ir sobre la princesa, quien intentó escapar, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo y fue atrapada por la anguila, que la aprisionó como serpiente a su presa. El dolor hizo que el amuleto saliera de la boca de Zelda y esta comenzó a dejar de respirar. Romis entonces nadó con velocidad para tratar de golpear a la anguila, y lo hizo, pero con poca fuerza y se llevó una leve descarga en su mano. Aun con Zelda aprisionada, el monstruó se lanzó contra Romis para comerla de un solo bocado.

La pequeña, aturdida aún por la descarga eléctrica no pudo moverse y quedó como una víctima perfecta para aquel monstruo, no le era posible escapar y la criatura se saboreó a la zora como su próximo bocadillo.

- _¡No pude protegerla, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Runette!_ -pensaba Zelda, desesperada viendo cómo el monstruo estaba por comerse a Romis. La princesa estiró la mano, más por instinto que por ser capaz de poder hacer algo, cerró los ojos y gritó en angustia.

Un ruido fuerte le hizo entonces abrir los ojos, y cuando miró, Zelda se dio cuenta de que la anguila había mordido algo, pero no era precisamente a Romis, sus fauces se habían quedado cerca de la zora, pero estaba algo que la había protegido, una barrera de color azul. Los dientes de la bestia se astillaron y esta gimió de dolor, dejando libre a Zelda, quien se apresuró a recoger el amuleto y recuperar el aliento. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba también brillando con ese mismo color.

-¿Eso lo hice yo? -se preguntó con sorpresa, pero se percató que no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello y tomó su espada con fuerza, nadó lo más fuerte que pudo y aprovechó que la criatura aún se dolía de sus dientes y otras heridas en el hocico de donde brotaba un poco de sangre. Zelda dio una estocada con la velocidad que le permitía su nado e hirió a la anguila en su cabeza, aunque no pudo atravesar la dura piel del monstruo. El hechizo con el que Zelda había protegido a Romis se disipó entonces y la zora fue a ayudar a su compañera, nadó con todas sus fuerzas y combinándose con la princesa, empujó la espada, que finalmente perforó a la anguila y la dejó sin vida a los pocos segundos.

La adrenalina de Zelda estaba tan elevada que ni ella misma se dio cuenta de que algo seguía brillando en su mano derecha. La princesa abrazó a Romis y se alegró de que ambas estuvieran bien. La zora nadó para encontrar el amuleto y dárselo a la princesa. Luego de ello, examinaron el muro que tenían frente a ellas, pues no había otra salida. Zelda estaba en el suelo del templo, mientras Romis nadaba en la parte alta. La pequeña se percató de que uno de los mosaicos del muro estaba grabado, tenía una especie de punta, entonces la zora lo tocó y esa parte grabada comenzó a brillar. El templo se sacudió al mismo tiempo que en el muro aparecía el símbolo de la familia real, de arriba hacia abajo, y la parte que Romis había tocado era la punta de la Trifuerza que aparecía en dicho sello.

El muro entonces empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, desapareciendo poco a poco y finalmente dejando el paso libre hacia la otra parte del Templo del Agua, una que estaba conectada hacia el Lago Hylia y donde se podía ver buena cantidad de luz hacia arriba. Zelda y Romis nadaron hasta allá y llegaron hasta un lugar que se encontraba sobre la superficie del agua. Zelda dio una enorme bocanada, pudiendo respirar con normalidad por primera vez desde que había entrado al agua.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo, hermana? -preguntó Romis, azorada.

-No estoy segura, yo tuve el deseo de protegerte y de pronto esa barrera azul apareció -dijo la princesa examinando su mano, que en ese momento ya no estaba brillando.

Desde donde se encontraban, había unas escaleras circulares por las que ambas empezaron a subir. En un punto, las escaleras estuvieron rodeadas por muros estrechos que tenían inscripciones y dibujos.

-Ella es Ruto -señaló Romis con entusiasmo una de las imágenes.- Ella también ayudó al Héroe del Tiempo a derrotar al rey del mal. Y hay dibujos de reinas y reyes zora del pasado, creo.

-Tal vez tu dibujo esté aquí algún día -afirmó Zelda, pero Romis se desconcertó.

-Mi hermana es la reina, yo no lo seré -sonrió la pequeña zora mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí... tienes razón -dijo la princesa quien no quiso mencionar que Runette parecía cerca de sus últimos momentos y que Romis, cuando creciera, probablemente sería nombrada como nueva reina. Zelda disipó esos pensamientos por el momento y continuó subiendo hasta que ambas llegaron a un cuarto que tenía un pedestal y ahí se encontraba un collar, tenía varias piedras preciosas, especialmente rojas y azules. Romis lo tomó y se lo puso en su cuello.

Zelda vio que había una puerta y se dirigió hacia allá. Llamó a Romis, pero no escuchó que esta respondiera. La buscó con la vista varas veces pero no logró encontrarla, hasta que fijó su mirada frente a ella y de pronto la pequeña zora apareció.

-¡Ahí estás! -exclamó Zelda- ¿Donde te habías metido?

-Aquí estuve siempre, te estaba respondiendo y era como si no me vieras.

-Un momento ¿puedes quitarte el collar? -pidió Zelda y luego ella misma se lo puso. Hizo que Romis la perdiera la vista un momento y luego la zora dejó de verla. La princesa se quitó aquella joya y apareció de nueva cuenta ante los ojos de Romis.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó la zora.

-No estoy muy segura de cómo funciona esto, pero parece que puedes esconderte de la vista de los demás -trató Zelda de explicarlo y devolvió el collar a Romis, quien ya no se lo puso, sino que lo mantuvo en sus manos. Caminó entonces junto a la princesa y llegaron hasta un puente angosto y sin ningún borde o barandal de donde tomarse. Ambas anduvieron lentamente, con pasos cortos y seguros hasta que llegaron al otro extremo. Ahí había una puerta bastante grande que les daba entrada a un cuarto de forma cuadrada. Este era grande y de nuevo estaba iluminado de forma que el exterior parecía entrar de forma artificial a ese lugar.

La habitación tenía una fosa grande, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio salvo un pequeño perímetro de apenas un metro aproximádamente y un círculo en el centro. Zelda pidió a Romis que se quedara cerca de la puerta mientras ella dio un gran salto para tratar de llegar a ese espacio central. La princesa tomó algo de vuelo y dio ese brinco, pero justo cuando iba a llegar hasta ese espacio central, algo salió del agua y la hirió en la parte lateral izquierda del torso, cerca de la última costilla. El corte no fue mortal pero tampoco era poca cosa y algo de sangre brotaba de la herida. Quien la había atacado era un hombre, delgado, no demasiado alto, vestido de negro y con un cabello plateado muy largo, también usaba dos espadas delgadas, katanas, una en cada mano.

-Has tenido que pasar por mucho para llegar aquí, qué decepción debe ser para ti que solo hayas encontrado la muerte.

-Espera, no tenemos que pelear -Zelda quiso razonar con el sheikah, a pesar de la advertencia de Impa.- Arrem no es aliado tuyo ni de los sheikah, no hay razón para que peleemos.

-El que peleemos ha sido decidido desde que te internaste en este lugar -el joven preparó sus armas y atacó a Zelda, quien, aun con la herida, logró defenderse.

Dos katanas contra una espada era un problema para Zelda, quien no podía contraatacar y el espacio era reducido, por lo que bloqueba y esquivaba; sin embargo, de nuevo pudo utilizar aquella barrera con la que había salvado a Romis y la controlaba, haciendo que esa luz protectora de color azul, apareciera mayormente a su voluntad. Gracias a ello, logró encontrar un momento en el que pudo contener ambas armas de su rival con su propia espada y quedar frente a frente con él.

-¿Por qué peleas? -preguntó, mientras trataba de resistir la fuerza del sheikah.

-El honor de los sheikah es algo que tú no puedes comprender -afirmó él.

-Quizás no, pero yo peleo por la gente de esta tierra -respondió ella.- Soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule y por ningún motivo puedo perder.

El duelo continuó, pero Zelda se apresuró a herir al sheikah en una de sus manos, logrando hacer un profundo corte en la izquierda de su rival. Eso inutilizó una de las katanas y, a pesar de que se llevó un par de heridas más, leves, pronto tuvo la ventaja y derribó a su rival. Él siguió peleando, levantándose una y otra vez, peleando sin dudar a pesar de estar siendo vencido. Zelda recordó entonces las palabras de Impa: "su honor los llevará a pelear hasta el final, sin importar lo que suceda".

-En verdad no vas a detenerte ¿cierto?

-Jamás -admitió el sheikah, quien estaba desesperado por no poder atravesar aquella barrera azul.

Zelda comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas y miró con tristeza al sheikah. Bloqueó la espada de aquel con su magia y luego le perforó el cuerpo. El sheikah cayó al suelo en ese espacio redondo, moribundo, pues la espada de la princesa le había atravesado el pecho.

-Sin duda soy el más débil de todos, siento tanta pena -dijo él con dificultad y estaba por exclamar más palabras cuando vio a Zelda arrodillarse ante él sin dejar de llorar.

-Lo siento tanto, siento que haya pasado esto -decía la princesa y luego preguntó al sheikah por su nombre.

-Kirisho... ese es mi nombre...

-Siento no haber podido protegerte a ti, ni a los otros sheikah -lamentó Zelda.

-Nuestro destino fue marcado hace mucho, princesa -respondió Kirisho-. La muerte no nos entristece ya, mientras nuestro honor esté intacto.

-Los sheikah serán recordados como guerreros orgullosos, protectores de Hyrule -firmó Zelda y Kirisho cerró sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás. La princesa se quedó de rodillas y un semblante triste hasta que Romis llamó su atención, preguntándole si acaso se encontraba bien. Zelda estaba por responder pero sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y cayó rendida a un costado del sheikah. Romis se apresuró a ir a ayudarle, pero en cuanto tocó aquella plataforma redonda, esta empezó a desvancerse y a convertirse en polvo. La pequeña zora logró nadar debajo de Zelda para evitar que esta se hundiera.

Zelda era muy pesada para ella, pero las habilidades de Romis en el agua le ayudaron a colocar a la princesa al menos con medio cuerpo en el poco suelo de aquella habitación. La zora había visto que no solo el sheikah caía hacia el fondo del agua, sino también algo brillante. Romis subió al suelo y con mucho esfuerzo logró que al menos la mitad del cuerpo de Zelda quedara por encima del agua. La zora entonces saltó al agua y nadó hasta el fondo tratando de buscar aquel brillo que, imaginó, podría ser el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, lo que más estaban buscando al entrar ahí. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo, adelantando incluso la caída del sheikah que iba hundiéndose sin vida. Romis trató de ignorarlo lo más posible y continuó nadando hasta llegar al fondo. Se dio cuenta de que no había un piso ahí, como en anteriores habitaciones, sino que se trataba de tierra y la reconoció de inmediato como el suelo del Lago Hylia.

Romis empezó a buscar en la tierra y luego de un minuto pudo encontrar aquel fragmento. Lo examinó y, aunque lucía igual a los otros que tenía Zelda, no le pareció que brillara tanto como aquellos. Lo tomó fuerte con su mano derecha y subió a toda velocidad para cerciorarse de que Zelda se encontrara bien. La princesa estaba aún en la misma posición en la que Romis la había dejado así que la zora suspiró aliviada. Ella subió al piso de la habitación y trató, con todas sus fuerzas, de subir por completo a su amiga, pero por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de hacerlo. Las largas piernas de la princesa representaban un peso grande para la ya de por sí exhausta zora. La pequeña, rendida luego de unos minutos, empezó a llorar al no saber qué hacer. Zelda no podría respirar con el amuleto si no estaba conciente y si se apresuraba para llevarla bajo el agua, aunque fuese rápido, la princesa moriría por los cambios de presión.

Tal vez despertada por el llanto, el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor o simplemente por sí misma, Zelda abrió los ojos pesadamente, aunque no se movía mucho tampoco.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras, Romis? -preguntó ella con voz baja y lenta. La zora procedió a explicar lo mejor que pudo a una Zelda sin energía.- No sé qué me sucede, no puedo moverme mucho y mis ojos se cierran... pero haré un esfuerzo, pon el amuleto en mi boca y yo me mantendré despierta para respirar, así no tendrás que apresurarte y bajaremos a un ritmo lento.

-¿Estás segura hermana? Te escuchas muy débil -preguntó Romis y la hyliana asintió tratando de sonreír lo más ampliamente posible. Romis le dio a Zelda el fragmento y cuando éste fue tocado por la princesa, pareció brillar más que cuando la zora lo había recogido. Zelda le pidió a la pequeña que se lo colocara en el traje ceremonial, o más bien traje de baño, que ella llevaba, y así lo hizo.

Romis luego se limpió sus lágrimas y bajó al agua tomando a la somnolienta princesa y bajando poco a poco, cerciorándose de que Zelda siguiera despierta. La joven hyliana hacía un gran esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos mientras sentía el cambio en la presión del agua sobre su cuerpo. Era difícil, pero no podía poner las cosas más complicadas para Romis. Llegaron entonces al fondo del lago y de ahí empezarían a subir. La zora sabía que lo más difícil había pasado pero luego se dio cuenta de que el amuleto caía de la boca de Zelda y que la princesa había perdido la conciencia de nuevo.

Romis entró en desesperación porque al igual que el bajar, subir rápido era peligroso para el cuerpo de Zelda. Romis no supo qué hacer y solo abrazó a la princesa lo más fuerte que pudo. Una sombra entonces cubrió la poca luz que llegaba ahí desde la superficie y fue bajando hasta llegar a donde estaban la zora y la hyliana. Era un pez gigantesco y al estar frernte a ellas, abrió su enorme boca para tragarlas. Romis aún gritaba asustada en el interior del pez antes de darse cuenta de que ya no estaban en el agua. Aquella criatura no los tragaba, los mantenía por delante de su garganta y al mismo tiempo se movía, nadaba, al tiempo que la pequeña zora no dejaba de abrazar a una Zelda inconsciente, pero que respiraba con normalidad.

La única luz que traspasaba al interior del pez era la que atravesaba por los espacios entre sus dientes. A cada segundo esa luz se hacía más y más brillante hasta que la criatura abrió la boca y Romis vio que estaban ya sobre la superficie del agua, y muy cerca de Dominio Zora. El agua empezó a llenar la boca de aquel animal y Romis pudo nadar, jalando así a Zelda, hasta el exterior del pez.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Romis, pero la criatura solo se limitó a verla y luego volvió a hundirse en el agua, desapareciendo de ahí.

No era fácil para la zora tratar de jalar a Zelda por encima del agua. Sumergida era más fácil, pero al final pudo colocar boca arriba a la princesa y la remolcó de esa forma hasta la entrada de Dominio Zora, donde gritó para pedir ayuda. No demoraron en llegar los otros chicos del grupo y algunos zora. Llevaron a Zelda a una cama y Romis explicó todo lo que había sucedido. Al escuchar la historia, Buruki sacó el triángulo dorado la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, que Zelda le había encargado.

-Fue muy extraño, mientras ustedes estuvieron ahí abajo, esto brilló en varias ocasiones, de forma increíble.

-Yo pensé que iba a estallar o algo así -dijo Gonirik.

-¿Zelda hizo algo allá abajo? -preguntó Dalome, con seriedad y Romis describió, de forma simple, la magia que había utilizado para protegerla de la anguila y luego para bloquear los ataques del sheikah.

-¿En qué piensas, Dalome? -inquirió Vefamil.

-Puede ser que la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría reaccionara a la magia que Zelda usó -explicó el kokiri, con su voz detrás de la máscara que siempre usaba.

-Es inexperta con la magia -intervino Runette, siempre acompañada por su séquito.- La princesa manejó la magia por primera vez y su cuerpo está exhausto, sin una pizca de energía. En parte son buenas noticias, pues estará bien luego de que duerma y se sentirá mejor cuando coma algo; también tendrá que aprender a usar esa magia correctamente, si el combate contra ese sheikah hubiera durado un poco más, tal vez no estaría con vida.

Zelda despertó hasta la mañana siguiente y en el desayunó comió como pocas veces lo había hecho, recuperando la energía. Cuando estuvo satisfecha se dispuso a hacer una pequeña prueba de la magia. Se concentró en su mano derecha como lo había hecho anteriormente y el tríangulo dorado brilló al tiempo que una barrera de color azul se formaba alrededor de ella, aunque no duró demasiado.

-Fue más fácil ayer... -dijo Zelda, sentándose luego del esfuerzo.

-Es probable que el hecho de estar en peligro provoque el usar tu magia con mayor facilidad -explicó Runette.- Parece una magia poderosa, así que no será sencillo controlarla, tendrás que ir poco a poco.

Zelda asintió y luego agradeció a Runette por la estancia y los cuidados, aunque la reina zora afirmó que el agradecimiento debía ser al contrario, pues el Lago Hylia estaba regresando a la normalidad y la raza zora se había salvado al menos por ese momento.


	8. La Prisión de Arena (1)

**Al igual que otros fragmentos de la historia, éste lo he tenido que partir en dos para que no sea tan largo, por lo que el desenlace de la aventura en el desierto será hasta el siguiuente capítulo. Agradezco mucho el review y las lecturas.  
**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

-Nuestro siguiente destino es el desierto -dijo la princesa y miró a Buruki, quien sería la guía hasta ese lugar, pero luego vio a Romis y se agachó al nivel de ella.- Es posible Romis que lo mejor para ti sea quedarte aquí, en Dominio Zora.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo quiero ir con ustedes, soy parte del grupo también -se quejó la zora.

-En el desierto no habrá prácticamente agua, el sol es muy fuerte y estaremos rodeados por arena todo el tiempo -explicó Buruki.

-No importa, yo soportaré, he soportado todos los viajes que hemos hecho. Sé que cuando llegamos al Valle Girasol estuve un poco mal, pero luego de eso he estado bien. Por favor, quiero ayudarles, quiero ser parte de esto -hizo ella un puchero.

-Yo la cuidaré, dejen que siga con nosotros -afirmó Gonirik.

-No podemos dejarla fuera luego de todo lo que hemos pasado -concordó Vefamil. El grupo entonces acordó que Romis seguiría con ellos. Runette no los detuvo, pero pidió que se quedaran un día más para prepararle a la pequeña una ropa que pudiera protegerla más contra el calor. Al siguiente día un par de zoras ancianas vistieron a Romis con una tela de color guinda, muy ligera, pero no transparente. Según dijeron, la mantendría fresca y cubierta del sol a la vez.

Runette y Romis se despidieron en un gran abrazo y la pequeña aseguró a su hermana mayor que pronto estaría de vuelta. La reina de los zora le deseó suerte a ella y al grupo, que partió rumbo al oeste, esperándoles un camino largo por la pradera antes de poder avistar el desierto.

-¿Está bien que Romis se haya ido, majestad? -preguntó uno de los ancianos zora.

-Todos parecen quererla mucho, así que la protegerán. Además le dará experiencia, la necesitará para cuando yo no esté -dijo y todos en el lugar ensombrecieron su semblante ante lo que la reina había dicho. Tal y como Zelda lo había pensado, Runette estaba enferma y aunque aún le quedaba algo de vida, esta no era demasiada por lo que Romis pronto tendría que tomar el trono.

-Por otro lado, majestad ¿lo que dijo Romis acerca del pez gigante, será verdad?

-El señor Jabu-Jabu indudablemente ya no existe y ningún otro pez con ese tamaño ha vivido cerca de los zora desde entonces -dijo la reina y luego hizo una pausa.- Pero Romis no acostumbra decir ese tipo de cosas solo porque sí. Tal vez fue una alucinación... o tal vez el espíritu del señor Jabu-Jabu aún nos protege, no lo sé.

Mientras caminaban esa mañana con cielo nublado, Zelda no dejaba de ver el tríangulo dorado de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría. Lo vio brillar un día atrás por primera vez en su vida, había estado en su posesión por diez años y apenas hasta esa ocasión se había revelado como una reliquia verdaderamente mágica. Quería saber por qué no había podido activarla antes y sentía algo de frustración por no poder utilizarla de una forma más libre.

El viaje por la pradera fue de tres días antes de que el paisaje empezara a cambiar. La vegetación poco a poco se hizo menos abundante, y pronto el grupo no encontró ningún árbol en el cual guarecerse del inclemente sol. Durante la primera noche que pasaron ya sobre la arena tuvieron que dormir juntos, prácticamente abrazados para mantener el calor, mientras quienes hicieran de guardia tendrían que estar atentos a las criaturas ponzoñosas que merodeaban por ahí y también a los _leevers_ , que vivían enterrados en la arena. Por ello, Buruki siempre buscaba alguna formación rocosa para poder quedarse cuando el sol se ocultara.

No mucho después de haber entrado al desierto, había un campamento de mercaderes, donde, con el poco dinero con el que contaban e intercambiando cosas, lograron hacerse de ropa que les protegiera de los rayos del sol y así continuar su camino. Fueron tres noches en total las que el grupo tuvo que pasar en aquel desierto hasta que a lo lejos pudieron divisar finalmente la ciudad capital de aquella región: Nabooru.

-¿Alguien podrá recibirnos? -preguntó Zelda a Buruki.

-Mi tía Nerina es ahora mismo la gobernante de la ciudad, pero es muy estricta, no le guustan los forasteros -explicó la joven gerudo.- Hay otras personas en el palacio que podrían ayudarnos un poco, solo espero que mi tía no se los impida. Por cierto, Vefamil, Gonirik y Dalome tendrán que cubrirse el rostro y evitar que se note que son varones, porque, aunque ya no está prohibido, no es bien visto que entren a la ciudad.

Zelda quería preguntar más acerca de esa tía Nerina, pero decidió que ya la vería por sí misma. La princesa caminaba sin problemas a pesar de la arena caliente y a poco tramo de llegar a Nabooru empezó a cargar a Romis, quien a pesar de su ropa protectora, ya estaba muy debilitada por el calor. Zelda compartió su agua con la zora, quien ya se había acabado la suya. La arena blanca ya no era lo único que el grupo podía ver y poco a poco fueron apareciendo pequeñas construcciones en el horizonte, mayormente cuadradas, aunque mientras más se acercaban, podían distinguir algunos pocos edificios más grandes, destacando uno en el centro, que tenía una cúpula blanca, Buruki señaló que ese era el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad y todo el pueblo gerudo.

-Las gerudo empezamos como una tribu de ladronas -exlicó Buruki y antes de continuar esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa.- Pero Nabooru fue una de las sabias que ayudaron al Héroe del Tiempo a vencer a Ganon, y nuestro pueblo salió de las sombras, Hyrule confió en nosotras, la tribu empezó a crecer, a comerciar y a desarrollarse.

La frontera no estaba custodiada en absoluto. Buruki expicó que los pocos que se atrevían a viajar tan lejos, no eran rivales para un pueblo guerrero como las gerudo y por ello era posible que se hubiera relajado la seguridad, aunque la quietud de la ciudad alertó a la joven pelirroja. El grupo se adentró en el pueblo, cuyas calles empezaban a tener cada vez más piedra mientras más avanzaban en ella. Había algunas casas derribadas y algunas gerudo yacían en las calles, inconscientes. Una niña pasó cerca de ellos y Buruki la detuvo, preguntándole qué era lo que sucedía pero la pequeña se asustó y se alejó de ahí.

-A los forasteros puede perdonárseles no saber qué pasa -habló una voz, una anciana que estaba detrás de ellos-, pero tú, una gerudo, no saber lo que sucede...

-He estado ausente algún tiempo -respondió Buruki.

-Pues supongo que cerca de un año, porque es el tiempo que tiene sin llover aquí -dijo la anciana.

Buruki agradeció la información y apresuró el paso hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el palacio. Cuandno se había ido de ahí las cosas ya estaban mal, pero no imaginó que no iba a volver a llover, y en un desierto eso era alarmante. Casi olvidándose de sus amigos, la adolescente echó a correr tratando de llegar al palacio lo más rápido posible y los demás tuvieron que seguirla como pudieron.

Zelda pudo darle alcance y detenerla, pero justo cuando lo hizo ya se encontraban frente a una plaza al pie del enorme palacio de gobierno. Al centro de la plaza había una placa con el símbolo de la Trifuerza, y era en honor de Nabooru. Los niños llegaron a la plaza un poco después y llamaban la atención de quien pasaba por ahí, sobre todo Vefamil, quien había arribado volando.

Buruki guio al grupo entonces al palacio. Frente a la plaza había una escalinata, no muy ancha, pero sí larga, de más de 50 escalones hasta la entrada principal, que estaba custodiada por un par de gerudo que llevaban la parte baja de su rostro tapado y solo sus ojos eran visibles. Cuando el grupo terminó al fin de subir esa escalinata color arena, las guardias cerraron el paso cruzando las lanzas que llevaban. Buruki entonces dio un paso al frente.

-Soy yo, vivo aquí, me conocen -afirmó.

-Tú podrás pasar, si lo haces sola. La señora Nerina no desea a ningún forastero cerca de aquí -le indicó una de las guardias.

-Ellos vienen conmigo, son personas importantes, no son un riesgo para nuestro pueblo ¡al contrario! -insistió Buruki, pero las guardias no daban su brazo a torcer. Buruki no iba a usar la fuerza, pero comenzaba a hablar con una voz más alta y violenta, hasta que Zelda se interpuso.

-No pases problemas por nosotros. Si solamente tú puedes pasar, está bien.

-En todos los lugares en los que hemos estado hemos permanecido juntos -respondió Buruki, con ojos enrojecidos por el enfado.- Aquí no puede ser excepción, no puedo permitirlo.

Zelda no supo qué más decir ante ello y se preocupó, aunque disipó sus pensamientos cuando apareció otra persona en la entrada. Era una mujer con un velo negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Al llegar frente al grupo se destapó la cabeza para mostrar su rostro por completo. Su cabello era, como el de todas las gerudo, pelirrojo, algo corto, cuando mucho le llegaba al cuello y tenía ojos pequeños y una nariz prominente, característica de su tribu, al igual que sus labios gruesos, sin maquillaje alguno.

-¡Buruki! ¡Regresaste! -exclamó la mujer, sonriendo y abrazando a la jovencita.- Escuché el alboroto y eché un vistazo ¡qué buena sorpresa!

-A mí también me da gusto verte, _tía Crissa._ Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Buruki introdujo a sus compañeros, incluyendo a Zelda, a su tía Crissa, quien parecía amable y tranquila, y los saludó uno a uno. La mujer pidió a las guardias que dejaran entrar a todos, no le fue fácil convencerlas, ya que no erea la máxima autoridad en el lugar, pero finalmente pudo lograrlo así que los niños y la princesa pudieron entrar al palacio. El lugar no era lujoso ni con una arquitectura que llamara demasiado la atención, las paredes estaban desgastadas y tenían el mismo color arena, lo único que destacaba era el piso hecho de una cerámica brillante, blanca. Tampoco había muchos adornos, sólamente varios tallados del símbolo gerudo. Los techos eran oscuros pero tenían muchos espacios por donde entraba la luz del sol.

Buruki caminaba firmemente, pues conocía el lugar de memoria y llegó hasta el espacio central del palacio, que era una especie de jardín. La luz entraba por la parte baja de la cúpula blanca de ese palacio. Había plantas medianas y pequeñas, y en el centro una gran palmera a cuyo pie se encontraba una silla dorada. Junto a esa silla estaba de pie, volteando hacia el lado contrario de donde llegaba el grupo, se encontraba una mujer, llevaba un vestido ajustado de colores vivos, rojo, verde, azul, con una falda larga y un cabello que le llegaba casi a los tobillos.

-Tía Nerina... quiero decir, líder Nerina, he regresado -le dijo Buruki al entrar ahí, pero la mujer no volteó a verla.

-Algo me dice que no encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar -respondió.

-No exactamente, pero sí encontré algo. Señora Nerina, ella es la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda -presentó Buruki a la hyliana.

La líder gerudo volteó entonces y luego se acercó lentamente a Zelda, examinándola. La rodeó, viéndola de pies a cabeza, de adelante y de atrás y luego se puso frente a ella, con una mirada seria y fría.

-¿Así que tú eres parte de la familia que abandonó Hyrule a su suerte? Debes estar muy orgullosa.

-¡Tía! Ella no... -Buruki iba a replicar, pero calló en cuanto Nerina la vio con una mirada que habría asustado incluso a un espectro.

-No eres bienvenida aquí, no precisamente por lo que sucedió hace 10 años, sino porque esto ya no es Hyrule. Esto es territorio gerudo, ya no pertenecemos al reino, nos regimos por nuestras leyes y conveniencia.

-Eso no lo decides tú. Esta tierra fue creada a la par con el resto de Hyrule, no puede estar aparte -afirmó Zelda.

-Tú no sabes nada -respondió Nerina.- Tú eres solo una princesita mimada, criada en la opulencia. Además veo que hay varones aquí, lo cual está prohibido.

-Señora Nerina... eso no es verdad -intervino Buruki, con sus ojos inyectados de enfado debido a las palabras de su tía con Zelda.

-Las leyes cambian, Buruki. Y en este caso, también las has infringido. Guardias, ahora mismo remuevan toda arma que ellos lleven y escóltenlos a la celda del palacio, mientras decido qué hacer con ellos. En cuanto a Buruki, pasará todo este día encerrada en sus aposentos, más tarde iré a hablar con ella.

Las guardias rodearon de inmediato al grupo, amenazándoles con lanzas. Zelda sabía que podría tener una oportunidad si peleaba con astucia, pero prefirió no arriesgarse y ver las cosas con calma, por lo que pidió a los niños que simplemente obedecieran. Las gerudo quitaron a Zelda su espada y su armadura, así como el ojo de la verdad. A Vefamil le quitaron el arco y a Gonirik el látigo, antes de meterlos en una celda que estaba en la parte posterior. Zelda y los cuatro niños cabían perfectamente ahí, pero una o dos personas más habría sido un problema. La princesa hizo que los niños mantuvieran la calma durante algún tiempo y poco a poco fue hablando más y más.

Gonirik estaba tomado de los barrotes, con un rostro de tristeza y además con hambre. Se golpeaba la cabeza, de forma suave, pero constante.

-Esa señora da miedo -dijo Romis, quien estaba abrazada a Zelda mientras ambas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo.

-Buruki dijo que es su tía, pero no parece tenerle ni un poco de afecto. No se alegró ni siquiera un poco cuando la vio, a pesar de que estuvo tanto tiempo fuera de aquí -respondió Zelda, en voz baja, para que las guardias no pudieiran escuchar nada.

-Casi pudiera decirse que hasta se molestó al verla -dijo Dalome, lo que hizo pensar a Zelda.

-Ya deja de golpearte la cabeza, Gonirik -exclamó Vefamil.- No es como si cupieras entre los barrotes.

Zelda vio al goron y mentalmente le dio la razón al rito. Pero mientras hacía eso, abrazaba a Romis y se dio cuenta de que la zora, que era la más pequeña de todos, podría caber entre los barrotes. Además su piel resbaladiza pudiera ayudarle. La princesa luego suspiró al reconocer que, el que Romis saliera de ahí, poco serviría, pues la araparían de inmediato, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía algo en su brazo.

-¿Aún tienes el collar contigo? -le preguntó.

-Sí, está en mi brazo porque así no causa el efecto.

-Entonces tenemos una oportunidad -Zelda bajó su cabeza y colocó su boca lo más cerca del oído de Romis, para explicarle su plan.- Quiero que te pongas el collar y salgas entre los barrotes, creo que cabes por ahí. Con el collar, las gerudo no te verán, así que busca a Buruki, tal vez ella pueda sacarnos de aquí.

Luego le pidió a los otros niños que se colocaran al frente de la celda, para que no hubiera mucha visibilidad del fondo y así no se notara la ausencia de la zora.

Romis, con nerviosismo, ya con el collar colocado, se tomó de un barrote y trató de hacerse lo más delgada posible y gracias a lo pequeña que era, pudo pasar hasta el exterior. Caminó lentamente, tratando de esconderse de las gerudo, aunque inevitablemente debía pasar frente a esas guardias. Se armó de valor, a sabiendas de que era la esperanza de sus amigos, y caminó hasta la salida de esa habitación que contenía la celda. Las custodias fueron incapaces de notar a Romis pasando frente a ellas y la zora suspiró aliviada al dejarlas atrás. Luego de eso, debía decidir por dónde debía ir, pues no sabía cuáles eran los aposentos de Buruki. De esa forma, la niña decidió regresar al centro del palacio y de ahí tratara de ir a la dirección hacia donde habían escoltado a su amiiga gerudo. Romis siguió siendo invisible para toda aquella que estuviera cerca de ella, aunque igualmente trataba de ser lo más sigilosa posible.

De esa forma, pronto llegó a la habitación central, a ese inusual jardín. Aún se encontraba Nerina ahí y estaba acompañada por otra gerudo, una joven que llevaba dos espadas consigo, en su espalda y que también tenía una especie de antifaz en su rostro.

-¿Me ha llamado, mi señora?

-Lo primero que quiero que hagas, es que cierres este salón, no deseo que nadie más escuche lo que voy a decirte.

La joven obedeció y pronto creyeron estar solas, pero Romis también estaba ahí. Nerina se sentó en el trono y la otra gerudo permaneció frente a ella.

-No anticipé que Buruki regresaría. Pensé que moriría en ese viaje y ahora es un inconveniente para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

-Y no desea ensuciarse las manos ¿verdad mi señora?

-Justo al anochecer solicitaré que las guardias del palacio se presenten ante mí para definir qué haré con esa princesa y los otros niños. No puedo deshacerme de ellos tan fácilmente, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos ir.

-Aprovecharé ese momento para enviar a Buruki al otro mundo.

-Hazla sufrir lo menos posible, y si parece que se mató ella misma, aún mejor -pidió Nerina y la joven asintió, aunque luego, de pronto, volteó a ver al lugar donde estaba Romis, quien hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer ruido alguno. La líder gerudo preguntó entonces que´sucedía.

-Tuve la sensación de que algo o alguien nos observaba.

-¿Acaso _Miriam_ , mi mejor asesina, está nerviosa por mi encargo?

-Le aseguro que no, mi señora. Es solo que sentí algo raro, como una presencia, pero todo está bien.

Miriam abrió de nuevo la habitación y se fue de ahí, a esperar el anochecer para completar el encargo. Romis se quedó ahí, paralizada, al borde del llanto por lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creerlo, no entendía muy bien las cosas, pero algo era seguro, aquella otra chica iba a matar a Buruki. La zora trataba de pensar en qué hacer pero la desesperación no la dejaba, el pensar en que Buruki, quien había sido como una hermana para ella durante los últimos meses, fuese a morir, la atravesaba el corazón una y otra vez como un millar de alfileres. Se sentó en ese lugar y sollozó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y ahí pasó algunos minutos, tratando de calmarse, hasta que otra persona entró ahí. Crissa, la otra tía de Buruki era quien llegaba a tal jardín.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado dura con Buruki? Es casi una niña aún.

-Las leyes no están para ser rotas, Crissa. Si un regaño como éste le hace daño, significa que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para servir al pueblo gerudo.

-Nuestra responsabilidad es guiarla hasta que sea una adulta. Buruki es una buena chica, debes confiar más en ella -afirmó Crissa.- Además ahora tenemos aquí problemas más graves, si no llueve pronto el caos se apoderará de toda la ciudad. Quizás sea hora de pedir ayuda, pedir agua al resto de Hyrule.

-No vamos a hacer eso. Ya lloverá, por lo pronto tenemos que aguantar -dictaminó Nerina y Crissa salió de ahí, aun en desacuerdo, pero sin poder hacer nada.

Romis vio entonces su oportunidad. Notó en Crissa un cariño verdadero por Buruki. No era seguro que los ayudara, pero en esa situación, poco podía perder y salvar la vida de Buruki era lo primordial, así que se limpió las lágrimas y siguió a aquella mujer hasta su habitación. El cuarto estaba adornado con algunas flores, pero algunas ya estaban secas y otras incluso quemadas debido al incesante calor. Crissa vio por la ventana y suspiró antes de asustarse cuando Romis simplemente apareció frente a ella como por arte de magia.

-¡Niña! ¿Qué...?

-Por favor, escúcheme, Buruki está en peligro -le dijo Romis, con sus ojos vidriosos y pronto la zora comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Explícate ¿cómo que en peligro? - preguntó Crissa y Romis trató de explicarse lo mejor posible, sobre lo que había escuchado en el jardín central y cómo había logrado pasar desapaercibida hasta ese momento.

-No quiero que le pase nada a Buruki, ella me ha cuidado mucho este tiempo -dijo Romis al tiempo que empezaba a llorar amargamente. Crissa se agachó para abrazar a la zora y la calmó un poco.

-¿En serio Nerina planea eso? ¿Puedes jurarlo? -preguntó, y Romis asintió sin dudarlo.

Pero no era que Crissa pudiese pelear ante Miriam y si Nerina era quien planeaba todo, no podía enviar a las guardias a proteger a su sobrina. Romis, en su inocencia, pidió que liberaran a Zelda, pues ella sí podría pelear en contra de Miriam; sin embargo, Crissa de inmediato desconfió.

-¿Ese era tu plan, pequeña? Tu princesa no dudó en usarte para causar empatía.

-¡No! ¡Le juro que es verdad!

-Dejaré que te vayas del palacio, pero no vuelvas. No liberaremos a tus amigos.

-¡Jamás me iría sabiendo que Buruki está en peligro! -exclamó Romis, aún sollozando, pero con alto enfado.- Si usted no quiere ayudarme, yo trataré de defenderla. Ella me ha cuidado, me ha enseñado cosas, se ha preocupado por mí todo este viaje. Me toca a mí cuidarla y lo haré.

La zora salió de ahí, se colocó el collar y comenzó a buscar en dónde se encontraba Buruki. Crissa se sentó en su cama y pensó, recordó algunas cosas de hacía mucho tiempo y también su hermana Nerina pasó por su mente, así como su otra hermana, la madre de Buruki. Crissa entonces se levantó, salió de ese cuarto y buscó a Romis. No sabía cómo hacerlo, no iba a poder verla, ni tampoco podía llamarla pues las guardias se darían cuenta. La mujer dio vueltas por los pasillos cercanos y de pronto sintió cómo jalaban su velo. Luego le tomaron la mano y fueron a un lugar donde no había nadie más, Romis entonces se quitó el collar para dejarse ver.

-¿Vino a buscarme? ¿Sí me cree?

-No lo sé... pero yo tampoco puedo arriesgarme a perder a Buruki y tu resolución parece real. Llevaré solamente la espada de tu princesa, aunque hablaré con ella antes ¿te parece? -preguntó y Romis sonrió como respuesta.

Crissa sabía dónde habían dejado las armas del grupo y sin que las guardias vieran que entraba ahí, aprovechó tener las llaves de todo el palacio y sustrajo la espada de Zelda, la escondió bajo su velo y salió de esa habitación para continuar avanzando hasta donde estaba la celda del palacio. Ahí, Crissa pidió a las guardias quedarse cerca de la entrada, lejos de donde estaba esa jaula, a la que se acercó tomada de la mano de Romis, aún invisible. Al ver a Crissa, Zelda se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes.

-Princesa, debes saber que no es de mi convicción dejarte salir de aquí y estoy confiando en las palabras de una niña que parece ser sincera. Necesitamos de tu ayuda -dijo Crissa y explicó brevemente lo que sucedía, para luego abrir la celda y dejar salir a la hyliana y al resto de los niños.

-¡Señora Crissa, qué hace! -exclamó una de las guardias y la gerudo les pidió que vinieran rápido antes de entregarle el arma a Zelda y pedirle que no les hiciera daño. La princesa tomó su espada y con la empuñadura noqueó a una de las custodias. Luego hirió levemente en el hombro a la otra y luego la golpeó en la cabeza, de nuevo con la empuñadura, para dejarla inconsciente también. Después les pidió disculpas aunque ellas ya no pudieran escucharla.

-Ahora tenemos que evitar que le pase algo a Buruki -dijo Zelda, pero Crissa la detuvo.

-No podemos hacer eso ahora, debemos esperar hasta que esté cerca el anochecer. Causar un alboroto en este momento no nos ayudará -explicó la gerudo al tiempo que Zelda guardaba su arma.- Se ve que todos quieren mucho a Buruki, gracias por eso.

-Buruki es una gran chica, cómo no ibamos a quererla -dijo Zelda y los niños asintieron, concordando con ello.- No entiendo por qué tu hermana quiere hacerle daño.

-Nerina no siente cariño por Buruki debido a dos cosas -empezó Crissa a explicar.- Nerina es la mayor, yo solía ser la hermana de en medio y teníamos una menor, _Aleni._ Ella era graciosa y amable, Nerina la quería mucho, la cuidaba mientras mi madre atendía los asuntos del pueblo gerudo; sin embargo, un día, Aleni fue a la frontera a comprar alguna ropa de la que aquí no venden, lo hizo sin decirle a Nerina y fue raptada por unos bandidos. Ella tendría la edad de Buruki ahora y era una chica bella entre las gerudo. Cuando fuimos a rescatarla, ellos ya la habían ultrajado. Nerina los mató a todos sin piedad antes de que volviéramos".

"A su corta edad, Aleni fue madre, pero murió en el parto y esa es una de las razones que hicieron que Nerina no sintiera aprecio por Buruki. Pero la otra razón puede ser más importante, pues Buruki nació con una marca de nacimiento y, aunque ella no lo sabe aún, esa marca significa que Buruki es la heredera de la sabia Nabooru y está destinada a ser la líder de las gerudo una vez que sea adulta, lo que obligaría a Nerina a dejar su posición cuando eso suceda.

-Nerina no quiere dejar de ser la líder de las gerudo... pero desde este instante, sé que Buruki sería una gran líder de este pueblo -afirmó Zelda.

-Tenemos que salvarla -dijo Romis, ya con el collar en su brazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Vefamil.

-Cuando esté cerca de ser la hora, ustedes tendrán que abrirme camino, tengo que llegar rápido y sorprender a esa asesina cuando esté cerca de entrar a los aposentos de Buruki.

-Deberás tener cuidado, Miriam es muy hábil -indicó Crissa.

El grupo entonces esperó, no demasiado, cerca de media hora, para que llegara el anochecer. Zelda siguió las indicaciones de Crissa y corrió para llegar a tiempo. Crissa y los niños fueron detrás de ella, pero como Romis había escuchado, todas las guardias habían sido convocadas por Nerina, así que en el palacio había camino libre. Justamente Miriam estaba usando una llave dada por Nerina para abrir la puerta de los aposentos de Buruki cuando Zelda la sorprendió.

-No harás eso que piensas, no te dejaré.

-Entonces tendré que matarte primero a ti.

La joven sacó sus espadas y con velocidad se colocó detrás de Zelda. Esta apenas la pudo ver y tuvo que activar su escudo mágico para poder defenderse. Sabía que no podía usar su magia tantas veces, así que la pelea tenía que terminar rápido. Zelda atacó con su espada, aunque sus ofensivas fueron bloqueadas, pero con el uso de su barrera mágica, un par de veces más, logró desarmar a su rival y clavarla contra la pared perforando su hombro derecho. El ruido alertó a las guardias quienes junto a Nerina arribaron rápido al lugar y las gerudo rodearon a la princesa con sus lanzas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Cómo escapaste? -preguntó Nerina, sin gritar pero con una voz fuerte y aturdidora.

-Estaba salvando a tu sobrina, a Buruki, quien es mi amiga ¿cierto? -preguntó esto último a Miriam, quien no abrió la boca a pesar del dolor.

-No dices más que tonterías -afirmó Nerina y luego se dirigió a sus guardias.- Mátenla ahora.

Las guardias estaban por acabar con Zelda cuando Crissa y los niños llegaron al lugar.

-Deténganse, no es a ella a quien deben apuntar sus armas. Viendo a Miriam aquí, no tengo dudas ya de tus intenciones Nerina -dijo Crissa, quien entristecida por las acciones de su hermana, tenía que reunir fuerza para decir lo siguiente:- Todas ustedes conocen el destino de Buruki y saben del valor que la figura de Nabooru significa para nosotras. Nerina trata de quitar a Buruki de en medio para poder seguir gobernando. Miriam, debes decirnos la verdad y tu vida será perdonada, pues solamente seguías órdenes.

-No te atrevas a abrir la boca Miriam -le mandó Nerina.- Yo soy quien ha guiado a este pueblo y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Lo has guiado con base en tu orgullo y necedad, no es lo que nuestra madre nos enseñó, y a ella prometimos cuidar de Buruki hasta que su momento llegase. No estás honrando su memoria, ni siquiera has negado lo que planeabas hacer -le dijo Crissa quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo levantó la voz en contra de su hermana.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Mátenla! -comandó Nerina a sus guardias a atacar a Zelda, pues sabía que era la mayor amenaza para ella en ese momento. Las gerudo titubearon un momento pero luego atacaron a la princesa, quien resistió con su barrera lo más que pudo.

-¿Realmente van a escuchar a alguien que les manda matar a alguien? ¡Piensen por ustedes mismas! -y de la mano derecha de Zelda volvió a surgir ese resplandor que ya se había presentado en el Templo del Agua. Esa luz de pronto estalló con gran fuerza y mandó a las guardias a volar, derribándolas con facilidad. La princesa cayó al suelo, visiblemente agotada, pero aún despierta. Ni ella misma sabía lo que había sucedido.

-Por la memoria de Nabooru y por nuestra propia raza, ustedes saben que herir a Buruki no es lo correcto -les dijo Crissa a las guardias, desesperada.- No les estoy pidiendo que hieran a nadie, solo que se detengan y que piensen simplemente en lo que está sucediendo.

-Ustedes también son Hyrule... -dijo Zelda, de forma pausada mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, ya rodeada por los niños.- Sé que podemos ayudar, lo hemos hecho en otros lugares. Si podemos encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, podremos levantar la maldición que hay sobre este lugar.

-Como pasó en Lago Hylia o en la Montaña de la Muerte -indicó Vefamil.

-El que no haya llovido durante prácticamente un año... ¿es cosa de una maldición? -preguntó Crissa y las demás gerudo que no habían sido noqueadas se interesaron en ello.

-No sé si será exactamente eso -explicó Zelda, aún sin incoporarse-, pero cuando he recuperado una pieza de la Trifuerza del Valor, las cosas han regresado a la normalidad en esa región, y si lo hacemos aquí, podremos ayudar al pueblo.

-¡No la escuchen, hagan lo que les ordeno! -volvió a gritar Nerina, pero las guardias dudaron más que nunca.

-Ella nos ofrece una esperanza, hermana -le dijo Crissa.- Si hay una posibilidad de que la lluvia regrese, no podemos dejarla pasar y creo que todas aquí, menos tú, pensamos lo mismo. Es por eso que, por el crimen de conspirar en contra de su propia familia, yo te condeno a pasar al menos dos noches en el calabozo, antes de que el pueblo sepa lo que has hecho y decida relevarte de tus funciones.

Las guardias, ya convencidas de que seguir las órdenes de Crissa era lo correcto, apuntaron sus lanzas hacia Nerina, quien poco pudo hacer desde ese momento. También desclavaron a Miriam y la llevaron a la enfermería, antes de meterla a la celda junto con Nerina. Crissa se tomó unos minutos para procesar loq ue había sucedido y se dio cuenta de que, al menos por ese momento, ella era quien estaba a cargo del pueblo gerudo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, recordaron que Buruki aún seguía en su habitación y Crissa usó la llave que le habían quitado a Miriam para abrir la puerta. Ella, una Zelda aún débil y los niños, entraron todos a ver cómo estaba la joven gerudo. La luz estaba apagada y el cuarto era algo grande, tenía un pequeño recbidor, mientras que la cama estaba en un nivel inferior, había que bajar una escalinata no muy larga. Ahí estaba Buruki, aún durmiendo, algo que los otros niños no podían creer, pues ella siempre era la que menos dormía. Zelda, se acercó a la joven gerudo y le acarició la frente sin que esta despertase.

-Tenías muchas ganas de dormir en tu cama ¿verdad? -le dijo en voz baja. Viendo que Buruki no iba a despertar muy fácilmente, prefirieron dejarla dormir.

Por su experiencia en los anteriores lugares donde había conseguido un fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, la presencia de Buruki con ella, era imprescindible para Zelda. Crissa preguntó a qué se refería con los fragmentos y entonces, desde lo más profundo de sus ropas, la princesa sacó el saquito donde guardaba aquellas piezas. Para que tuviera una referencia, Zelda entonces iba a sacar el triángulo dorado de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, pero no pudo encontrarlo por ningún lado. Buscó de forma desesperada por todo su vestido y lo que había abajo de este, pero no pudo hallarla y entró en un estado de pánico. Había tenido esa reliquia por diez años y ahora la había perdido; sin embargo, Dalome le señaló que mirara la parte posterior de su mano. Por la voz baja del kokiri, Zelda no lo escuchó sino hasta la tercera vez que se lo dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? -se miró ella su mano derecha, en su parte posterior y vio que tenía na marca, la de la Trifuerza y de los tres triángulos, el que brillaba era el del lado derecho. Zelda se preguntó qué significaba aquello. Luego de ir a recoger el resto de las armas y la armadura, la princesa pidió a los niños que durmieran, mientras ella siguió hablando con Crissa. Preguntó acerca de cuál era el lugar más probable como recipiente protector del fragmento.

Aunque ya era de noche, Crissa invitó a Zelda a una terraza desde donde podía verse todo el pueblo y mucho más allá. Le señaló entonces una luz que apenas se percibía, por lo lejos que se encontraba, rumbo al oeste.

-Eso es la _Prisión de Arena._ Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Ganondorf se apoderó de Hyrule, ese lugar sirvió como escondite de sus secuaces. Cuando el Héroe del Tiempo, ayudado por los sabios incluyendo a la gran Nabooru, derrotó a Ganondorf, ese sitio fue convertido en una prisión para encerrar a todos aquellos que aún siguieran al Rey del Mal. No se me ocurre otro lugar donde pudiera custodiarse algo tan valioso, y además, en últimos meses, la prisión ha estado rodeada de tormentas de arena que hacen difícil llegar ahí -explicó Crissa y Zelda entonces se entusiasmó.

-Suena perfectamente como el lugar donde puede estar el fragmento, iremos ahí en cuanto Buruki despierte -afirmó Zelda. Crissa sonrió nerviosa, pues el ir a aquella Prisión de Arena no sonaba como lo más seguro, pero ya no tenía sentido replicar.

Zelda marchó a dormir, aunque estuvo un buen rato examinando su mano derecha y esa marca que había aparecido. Quería pensar que el triángulo estaba ahora dentro de su mano, al fin y al cabo era la parte que brillaba cuando usaba su magia, pero no estaba segura y eso la tenía intranquila, el pensar que tal vez sí había perdido la reliquia. Aún cansada por el uso de su magia, no pudo terminar sus pensamientos y finalmente se durmió.


	9. La prisión de Arena (2)

**De los calabozos de Ocarina of Time, el Templo del Espíritu es mi preferido, así que no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad para "visitarlo" de cierta manera durante esta historia.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Despertó al siguiente día y lo primero que vio fue a Buruki, sentada en la cama junto a ella, con sus brazos cruzados y una cimitarra en su costado izquierdo.

-Ya lo sé todo, no puedo creer que dormí por tanto tiempo. Es hora de irnos -le dijo Buruki, sería y decidida. Zelda le pidió unos minutos para bañarse y desayunar de forma rápida. Casi una hora después, ambas partieron montando un camello cada una.

-Debí haber despertado más temprano -aceptó la princesa.

-Las hylianas son raras -suspiró la gerudo y así, se internaron en el desierto occidental.

Al principio, el camino resultó poco complicado, los camellos soportaban bien las condiciones del terreno y aunque el calor era duro, las jóvenes tampoco se sentían abrumadas por este. Fue un camino de casi cinco horas hasta que vieron la Prisión de Arena de una forma clara. Para ese momento, sus gargantas ya estaban cerradas y sus labios partidos, pero fuera de ello se encontraban bien, al menos hasta que llegó la primera tormenta de arena y a esta le siguieron por lo menos otras cuatro, que golpearon con fuerza a Zelda y a Buruki, haciendo que apenas pudieran verse una a la otra debido a tanto polvo. La última tormenta fue la más fuerte de todas y, como si fuese un poderoso huracán, sacó volando a la princesa de su camello, Zelda no pudo ver qué había sucedido con Buruki, pero se sintió elevada muchos metros en el aire antes de ser azotada contra la arena por el propio viento. Casi perdió el conocimiento, pero pudo levantarse, no sin antes volver su estómago por el mareo.

-Siempre igual, no tengo remedio -se dijo a si misma al tiempo que levantaba la vista y vio que frente a ella, se encontraba una roca gigantesca, cuyo frente tenía forma de una enorme mujer, aunque ya muy destruida, las mejores épocas del lugar habían pasado. La rubia buscó a Buruki por todos lados y caminó un poco hacia atrás para tratar de encontrarla, pero no pudo hacerlo, ni a ella ni a los camellos. Pensó un poco y decidió creer que, al igual que ella, Buruki se encontraba bien y si la conocía, seguramente la gerudo ya había entrado a la prisión antes que ella o lo haría en cuanto llegara por ahí.

Zelda entró al lugar, que estaba iluminado por viejas antorchas, subió una escalinata que ya se encontraba en mal estado. De ahí, había dos caminos a elegir y tras cabilarlo un momento, la princesa decidió ir por el lado derecho y ahí vio entonces las primeras celdas de la prisión, los pasillos estaban repletos de barrotes oxidados, algunos arrancados de la piedra donde originalmente estaban incrustados. Siempre en alerta, la hyliana continuó avanzando, topándose ocasionalmente con algunos murciélagos y teniendo que deshacerse de ellos con la espada.

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser un pasillo sin salida, Zelda tuvo que detenerse ante el muro y de pronto las jaulas se abrieron de par en par, lo que hacía que la princesa tampoco pudiera volver atrás. Luego empezó a escuchar una multitud de voces.

-Princesa... -escuchó Zelda y las palabras se oyeron muchas veces más, pero no por el eco, sino porque fueron repetidas por todas las voces que ahí se encontraban y lo mismo sucedió con todas las palabras que escuchó en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó ella.

-Esta prisión nos llevó al infierno, este lugar es la vergüenza de Hyrule y ahora tú pagarás por eso.

Zelda sintió que algo tocó su cabeza y en ese momento imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su mente, filas de condenados, encerrados en las celdas, con su piel carcomida, masticando los barritoes, golpeándose los unos a los otros, durmiendo en su propia suciedad, arrancándose ellos mismos sus propios ojos, inmersos en la locura y en la podredumbre de su alma. Si la propia princesa, en un acto casi inconsciente, no hubiera tocado su frente con su mano derecha, tal vez nunca habría reaccionado.

La luz que emanaba de la parte posterior de su mano derecha, pareció alejar a los espíritus y Zelda pudo recuperar la compostura.

-No sé si ustedes merecían estar aquí o qué fue lo que sucedió hace ya tanto tiempo, pero no van a detenerme -afirmó Zelda al tiempo que la luz que emanaba de su mano derecha se hacía más y más intensa. Los espíritus no podían resistir ese brillo y el dolor se apoderó una vez más de ellos, la habitación comenzó a temblar y el muro al final del pasilló se desquebrajó, dando paso a la princesa a una escaleras angostas, pero en mucho mejor estado que la parte anterior de esa prisión. Ya no parecía el mismo lugar, no había tanto desgaste y, sobre todo, ese aroma a desesperanza parecía haberse esfumado. Luego de esas escaleras, Zelda entró en una habitación mucho más grande en la que había escombros por todos lados, pero tampoco tenía vestigios de haber sido prisión. La princesa brincaba las rocas y ladrillos que había por el suelo cuando escuchó unos pasos por lo que sacó su espada y su escudo, caminando lentamente en guardia. Sintió y escuchó que la otra persona se acercaba y estuvo lista para atacar cuando pudo ver que se trataba de Buruki, la cual también estaba por daro un golpe con su cimitarra.

-¡Zelda! ¡Estás bien! -¡Estaba muy preocupada! -dijo Buruki al momento de abrazar a la princesa, quien se sintió un poco mal de que la joven gerudo tuviera tanta preocupación con ella.

-Este lugar es aterrador -dijo Zelda con un rostro todavía de asustada.

-¿En serio? No hubo nada que me lo pareciera.

-¿Las celdas? ¿Los espíritus? ¿La sangre? ¿Todo? -exclamó Zelda mientras a Buruki se le quedaba un rostro de extrañeza.

-Yo no vi nada de eso. Por donde yo pasé lo que solían ser las celdas ya no tenían ni barrotes, supongo que alguien los robó hace mucho tiempo, no había nada prácticamente.

-Qué mala suerte tengo... -suspiró la princesa.

Había unas escaleras de madera cerca de ellas y primero subió Buruki y luego Zelda, esto para que el largo vestido de la princesa no estorbara a la gerudo. Al llegar a lo más alto, encontraron una entrada circular, movieron una piedra que bloqueba el camino y entraron a una cámara que tenía varios pilares de ladrillo, y al fondo de esta, había una figura enfundada en una armadura y que llevaba una hacha de notable tamaño en sus manos. Buruki se detuvo al tiempo que abría grande sus ojos.

-No creí que eso existiera... -dijo la gerudo.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es un guerrero normal en armadura?

-En absoluto. En las leyendas de las gerudo se habla de estas cosas, les llaman los _nudillos de hierro_ _ **,**_ la armadura en realidad está vacía, es magia negra la que hace que la armadura sea un guerrero. Son considerados como guardianes mortales.

Las dos fueron acercándose con cautela, pero nada provocaba que el nudillo de hierro se moviera. Pasaron de él y llegaron a una puerta que no parecía poder abrirse, Zelda estaba concentrada en tratar de encontrar algo para dejar esa habitación que no vio el momento en el que aquel guardia finalmente se movía y si no fuese sido por Buruki, la princesa habría sido partida en dos por el hacha, que hizo un enorme corte en el pared.

Ambas chicas sacaron sus armas y trataron de hacer frente al guardia demoniaco, cuyos movimientos eran lentos, pero en cuanto ellas trataban de atacar, él usaba su hacha y lanzaba un golpe poderoso. Ellas pudieron evitar daño, pero el poder era tal, que el impacto las hacía caer y no podían contraatacar. De tal forma, Buruki pidió a Zelda que atacara por el lado derecho y ella iría por el izquierdo, el nudillo de hierro siguió a la gerudo y a Zelda le tocó analizar dónde podía herir al guardián, pues la armadura de este se veía muy gruesa.

Cuando Buruki pudo esquivar un golpe, Zelda aprovechó para lanzar varios ataques con su espada, pero ninguno le hizo daño a su enemigo, lo único que logró fue llamar su atención, por lo que le tocó a ella escapar. La princesa trató de esconderse detrás de una columna pero Buruki le gritó que ello no serviría. Zelda pudo ver el verdadero terror cuando el nudillo de hierro se dispuso y atacar, y fue un milagro que ella pudiera mover sus piernas a tiempo y evitar así la muerte. El hachazo destruyó la columna por completo y algo brilló entonces. Dentro de aquella columna, estaba escondida una aljaba que llevaba alrededor de 15 flechas, todas ellas doradas. El nudillo de hierro continuó siguiendo a Zelda y Buruki aprovechó para tomar la aljaba y admirar esa flechas que parecían no pertenecer a ese mundo, pensó que era una lástima que no llevaran el arco.

La princesa, por su parte, aún estaba algo temblorosa, pero había visto algo que tal vez fuese una esperanza, el nudillo de hierro tenía un par de agujeros en su casco, y aunque podría no significar nada, al menos tenía que intentarlo. Esperó a que el guardia se aprestara a atacarla y en lugar de ella esquivar el golpe, alejándose de él, saltó a la pared y cuando el nudillo de hierro azotó el hacho contra el suelo, ella se impulsó, por lo que no fue afectada por el impacto. Luego dirigió su espada y como una flecha atravesó uno de esos agujeros, incrustándose en la "cabeza" del enemigo; sin embargo, este no dejó de moverse y trató de tomar a Zelda con una de sus manos. La princesa, desesperada al ver que su maniobra no servía de nada, se aferró a su espada para tratar de sacarla, pero cuando lo hacía, la mano del guardia la atrapaó y la jaló hacia abajo; ello causó que la espada también jalara el casco hacia abajo y prácticamente el nudillo de hierro se quitó su propio casco, acto segudo una sombra salió del cuerpo de aquel centinela y la armadura cayó desarmada.

-Pensé que me iba a aplastar -suspiró Zelda, quien, en el suelo, recuperaba el aliento.

-Oye Zelda, eso fue increíble, te viste genial -le dijo Buruki quien se acercó a ella. La princesa sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, pues un cumplido de parte de la gerudo no era muy común.

Luego de ello, ambas examinaron las flechas. Definitivamente no eran normales, no parecía que estuvieran recubiertas de oro sino que en cierta forma emanaban luz, como si ellas mismas la produjesen. Buruki se colocó la aljaba a la espalda y luego examinó la puerta que no se abría, pero que gracias al golpe del nudillo de hierro, estaba semi destruida. Las jóvenes usaron las partes de la armadura desarmada para seguir golpeando al puerta y terminar de hacerle un agujero. De esa forma, pudieron pasar a una cámara siguiente, gigantesca con una plataforma al centro, de forma cuadrada, algo destruida.

-Así que ustedes fueron las que invadieron el lugar que Arrem nos dio... ¡qué groseras! -se escuchó una voz femenina, muy aguda.

-No es tan importante, creo que nos quitarán el aburrimiento al menos -exclamó alguien más, esta vez masculino, pero también con una voz de cierta forma aguda.

Ambas figuras bajaron desde lo más alto de esa gigantesca habitación, parecían volar o al menos flotar. Eran delgados y jóvenes, ella con un cabello oscuro, lacio y largo, y vestía una gabardina blanca, cerrada, que en la espalda, de color rojo, llevaba el símbolo de los sheikah. Él tenía su cabeza rapada y un traje azul, muy pegado a su cuerpo, con un símbolo sheikah grabado al frente, también de color rojo.

-¿Arrem? -preguntó Zelda al tiempo que ambos llegaban al suelo, uno de cada lado de Buruki y la princesa.- Seguro no saben que él no está de su lado, ¿verdad? A él no le interesan los sheikah.

Pero cuando Zelda terminó de decirles aquello, ambos carcajearon dejando a la princesa pasmada.

-¿En serio crees que somos tan ingenuos, princesita? -preguntó él.

-Cuando las gerudo se debiliten aún más, todo este territorio será nuestro, las conquistaremos con facilidad.

-¡No lo creo! -exclamó Buruki y luego se lanzó hacia la chica, tratando de herirla con su cimitarra. La sheikah sacó una daga en cada mano y se defendió con facilidad, para luego lesionar a la gerudo en el brazo izquierdo.

Zelda pidió a Buruki que se acercara a ella y no se separara. Sabía que la jovencita era una peleadora capaz, pero no podía subestimar a los sheikah, asi que pensó en algún plan. Solamente se le ocurrió una cosa y pidió a Buruki que tratara de defenderse lo mejor posible mientras enfrentaba a la otra joven, aunque ello no significaba que iba a dejarla desprotegida.

- _Si realmente las hylianas podemos usar la magia a nuestro antojo, si realmente lo que está en mi mano es la Trifuerza, si de verdad las diosas de esta tierra están conectadas a mí, por favor, ayúdenme a hacer esto._

La princesa encaró al joven sheikah y este se defendió con unos chacos. Zelda, mientras seguía atacando, veía de reojo a Buruki y cuando esta parecía estar en serio peligro, activaba su barrera a distancia. Ella misma se sorprendió de poder hacerlo, pero por alguna razón se sentía más calmada y confiada con respecto al uso de su magia. El sheikah quiso atacarla, pero ella se defendió con el escudo espejo y estuvo lista para atacar en serio.

-No creas que puedes vencerme princesita, porque aunque tengas espada y escudo, yo soy mucho más veloz que tú -afirmó y luego apareció a espaldas de Zelda y lanzó un golpe que, sin embargo, no golpeó nada y entonces sintió un dolor agudo en toda su espalda, la princesa se había movido con velocidad y colocado detrás de su rival para hacerle un corte. Él se volteó institivamente y ella aprovechó para atravesarlo con su arma justo en la boca del estómago.

-No eres veloz -le aseguró y eso fue lo último que el sheikah escuhó, antes de caer muerto.

-¡Shito! -exclamó la joven sheikah, quien entre la habilidad de Buruki y la barrera de Zelda, no había podído hacerle daño a su rival.

Zelda arribó a donde se encontraba Buruki y se puso en guardia. La gerudo no pudo más que observarla. Cuando la conocieron, la princesa, si bien era diestra con la espada, no demostraba tal maestría al pelear, incluso mostraba algo de torpeza de vez en cuando. En ese momento, la hyliana no dudaba, atacaba casi como si estuviera bailando ballet, un paso a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, pausa, giro y estocada; no le quedaba más que admirarla. Con sus movimientos y su magia, Zelda acorraló pronto a aquella joven y le dio el golpe mortal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -cuestionó Zelda.

-Na... dia...

-Los sheikah seguirán siendo recordados como honorables guerreros que defendieron a la Familia Real de Hyrule... pero no Shito y Nadia.

Luego de sacar la espada del cuerpo de la sheikah, Zelda se sentó a descansar y su semblante pareció más relajado. A Buruki, la princesa nunca le había causado tanto respeto como hasta ese momento y agradeció no ahber sido su rival en esa ocasión.

-Estuviste increíble, casi no te reconozco -sonrió la gerudo.

-¿En serio? Yo solo... creo que tengo más confianza en mí misma.

-Zelda, por favor -le dijo Buruki con los brazos posados en sus caderas-, venciste a dos sheikah, y lo hiciste ver fácil, además usaste magia al mismo tiempo, no fue poca cosa.

-Bueno, tal vez eran los más débiles -afirmó Zelda mientras Buruki negaba con la cabeza.

Lo siguiente era buscar el lugar donde se encontraba el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. Buruki bajó de aquella plataforma y comenzó a mirar aquella habitación hasta que encontró una porción del muro que tenía una inscripción extraña, que ni ella ni Zelda pudieron entender. La gerudo entonces estiró su mano y tocó la pared que comenzó a hacerse polvo, y detrás de ella estaba un pequeño altar con el fragmento. En cuanto la princesa la tocó, esa pieza pareció recuperar su brillo, Zelda sonrió y la guardó junto con las otras, cada vez le faltaban menos.

Zelda y Buruki salieron de la prisión de arena, no se dieron cuenta pero la noche había pasado mientras estaban ahí adentro y el amanecer estaba llegando. No vieron a los camellos por lo que supieron que tendrían que caminar. Buruki iba a decir algo relacionado con ello cuando sintió que en su nariz caía una gota de agua. Pronto, sobre la arena bajó la lluvia, copiosa pero tranquila, no era una tormenta o un monzón, era un suave chubasco que traía agua a una región que no la había tenido por alrededor de un año completo.

Las nubes se habían formado de pronto, de la nada, y en ese momento el sol ya estaba totalmente oculto, por lo que la caminata de Zelda y Buruki fue mucho más placentera. Las cosas mejoraron cuando, al cabo de media hora, encontraron a los camellos y pudieron viajar sobre ellos, bajo el agradable chaparrón. Horas después, cuando arribaron de regreso a la ciudad, la lluvia continuaba y las gerudo estaban todas a la intemperie, dejándose mojar por el vital líquido que caía del cielo como una verdadera bendición para esa tierra. Ambas jóvenes siguieron avanzando hasta el palacio, pasando inadvertidas pues las pobladoras estaban embelezadas con el clima.

Romis y los otros niños estaban en las escalinatas del palacio y al ver a sus dos compañeras llegar a la plaza principal, fueron a abrazarlas efusivamente. Crissa fue avisada del regreso de Zelda y Buruki y fue a recibirlas. Ella misma salió para disfrutar de la lluvia y ahí las recibió para luego invitarlas a pasar y escuchar lo que había sucedido, aunque los resultados estaban a la vista.

-Desde que inició la lluvia toda la ciudad está de fiesta, fue como si la felicidad regresara de pronto, y todo se los debo a ustedes -afirmó Crissa, quien no cabía en su felicidad-. El pueblo debe saberlo, debe saber de ti, princesa, debe saber que has regresado, debe recordar que las gerudo somos también parte de Hyrule.

-No es necesario, mientras todo esté bien aquí, basta para mí.

-Mi tía tiene razón, es necesario Zelda -le dijo Buruki. La princesa aceptó entonces que tal vez debía presentarse ante la población de las gerudo de alguna forma, aunque para su desagrado, tendría que ser un discurso pequeño, el cual arreglaron que fuera a la mañana siguiente. Zelda despertó nerviosa y esperando que su estancia ahí terminara pronto, no por que no le gustara el lugar sino por la labor que tenía que realizar.

La lluvia aún continuaba, no había cesado en absoluto. Zelda escuchaba el repicar de las gotas y olía el petricor del ambiente mientras la vestían para la ocasión. Se encontraba sentada en un banco mientras varias gerudo le colocaban la ropa, prácticamente le confeccionaban un vestido, el cual no era en extremo elegante pero sí vistoso y bello. La princesa recordó entonces cuando su madre le hacía vestir sus prendas más importantes para alguna ocasión especial, para una niña de siete u ocho años, aquello era una gran molestia y ella se lo hizo saber a su progenitora en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora lo recordaba con cariño y nostalgia, y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Crissa mandó colocar unn templete al centro de la plaza y desde ahí tendría que hablar la princesa. Zelda fue escoltada entonces, mientras que los niños la veían a lo lejos, desde el palacio y le enviaban buena suerte con la mirada. Llegó al templete y aclaró su voz, tratando de quitarse sus propios nervios, para después comenzar a hablar frente a la multitud.

-Las leyendas dicen que Hyrule fue creada por tres diosas, no tiene caso que relate la leyenda que seguramente ustedes ya conocen. Hasta hace poco yo dudaba de esas leyendas, de las diosas, de la magia, pero en últimos tiempos he constatado que todo ello es real; sin embargo, también me he dado cuenta de que toda esa historia es inservible si preferimos ignorarla, si creemos que estaremos mejor lejos de aquello que nos trae los recuerdos de lo funesto. Yo misma quise escapar alguna vez, pero Hyrule fue a por mí, en la forma de todas las tribus de esta tierra y eso las incluye a ustedes, las gerudo. El cielo de Hyrule las cobija, el suelo de Hyrule les da sustento, pero sobre todo, las tribus de Hyrule las protegen. Ustedes son orgullosas guerreras, pero ningún guerrero pelea solo, solo la unión de las tribus de Hyrule podrá traer la paz a esta bella tierra. Soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, pueblo gerudo, préstenme su fuerza, protejan el desierto porque juro que la Familia Real las protejerá a ustedes, juro que nunca jamás serán abandonadas.

No fue difícil para Zelda despertar aceptación en el pueblo gerudo. Después de todo, la lluvia había llegado gracias a ella, era una joven que peleaba igual que ellas y en general el fin de la maldición en la Prisión de Arena tenía a la tribu de un buen humor. Todas volteaban a ver a Buruki de vez en cuando, pues las adultas sabían que ella sería su siguiente gobernante. La adolescente no entendía muy bien del por qué de aquellas miradas, aunque no dejó que eso la molestara.

En cuanto a Nerina, seguiría encerrada por algunos días y entre Crissa y otras gerudo de alto nivel decidirían qué hacer con ella. Miriam sería también vigilada de cerca, aunque probablemente la liberarían en breve, debido a que solo estaba siguiendo órdenes. Al pasar la hora de la comida el grupo decidió marchar. Buruki, aun sin saber su propio destino en ese lugar, prometió que pronto regresaría para "ayudar lo más posible". Con la lluvia todavía precipitándose sobre la ciudad, el grupo partió hacia el este, cruzando el desierto rumbo a la pradera.


	10. El Templo del Bosque

**La razón de que este capítulo sea tan extenso, es que realmente no encontré algún momento propicio para "cortarlo" y convertirlo en dos, pero ebuno, tampoco es el más largo en lo que va de la historia.  
**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

-Al fin vamos al bosque ¿no estás emocionado, Dalome? -preguntó Zelda al kokiri, quien en rara ocasión se mostraba sobresaltado.

-La verdad que sí y además podrás hablar con el Gran Árbol Deku. Él sabe muchas cosas acerca de Hyrule -respondió él con voz entusiasmada y se podía adivinar que detrás de su máscara había una sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la tarde cruzando el desierto y cuando ya estuvieron algo cerca de la pradera, la lluvia cesó, aunque a lo lejos podía verse que aún seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad de las gerudo. Parecía que toda el agua que no había llegado en un año, iba a presentarse en unos cuantos días; afortunadamente, no era una tormenta, sino un chubasco tranquilo.

Llegada la noche, el grupo finalmente pisó la pradera de Hyrule y cuando encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para que les cubriera el sol por la mañana, se detuvieron y pasaron ahí la noche como ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo durante el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos: Zelda se quedaban despierta buena parte de la noche para hacer guardia y luego, cuando ya no podía resistir el sueño, levantaba a alguno de los niños para que la relevara en tal función. Por la mañana, la princesa dormía más que ellos, y a pesar de que siempre insistia en que la despertaran temprano, los demás preferían que ella descansara lo más posible.

El viaje continuó con el mismo tenor día y noche, pero Hyrule parecía tener más vida, sus campos eran más verdes, su tierra florecía con mayor facilidad, el agua del río, que cruzaron después de cuatro noches tras salir del desierto, era cristalina y repleta de peces y otras criaturas, los árboles eran más frondosos, aves e insectos, mamíferos y pequeños reptiles habían vuelto a poblar aquella tierra y todo parecía estar bien.

Pero cuando estuvieron cerca del bosque, un aspecto lúgubre cubrió el panorama, porque los árboles parecían secos y no había ningún animal a la vista, tal vez algún cuervo o buitre, poco más, y fue evidente que esa región, al igual que las anteriores antes de recuperar el respectivo fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, tenía una influencia maligna.

-No te preocupes, resolveremos esto, como lo hicimos en los otros lugares -afirmó Zelda a Dalome.

-Solo espero que el Gran Árbol Deku se encuentre bien -dijo aquél.

Mientras más caminaban, más espeso se hacía el bosque, pero los árboles, muchos de ellos sin hojas, otros secos y otros deformados causaban que el camino, en cierta forma, fuera mucho más fácil de seguir. Dalome caminaba sin titubear y atrás de él seguían los demás, hasta que llegaron a un enorme tronco, incrustado en una roca. El kokiri indicó que esa era la entrada al bosque, y a pesar de la oscuridad de ese lugar, el grupo entró y siguó adelante. El troncó crujió un poco cuando Gonirik pisó sobre él, pero resistió y así todos estuvieron en el interior del bosque kokiri, donde las luces mágicas, la niebla, el olor a las hojas y el sonido del viento atravesando por los árboles y troncos, lo hacía un lugar como ningún otro.

Seguían avanzando por veredas delimitadas por los poderosos árboles, aun si no estaban en su mejor estado. Tras algunos minutos, el grupo llegó a un claro y ahí se podían divisar algunas casas pequeñas, muchas de ellas sobre o incluso dentro de enormes árboles. Dalome notó que no había absolutamente nadie por ahí.

-No puede ser que... fuese cierto que los kokiri no podíamos salir del bosque... -dijo él, denotando temor.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? -gritó Vefamil, mucho menos analítico y más práctico de Dalome.

-Creo que sí hay alguien en este lugar, creí sentir algo -afirmó Buruki, siguiendo a sus agudos sentidos.

Tenía razón, al continuar camimnando por ahí, el grupo finalmente vio a algunos kokiri saliendo de aquellas casitas. Algunos llevaban máscara justo como Dalome y se les podía ver en su cuerpo aquella especie de cicatriz que él también tenía. Otros eran justo como unos niños, no tenían ninguna marca y todos usaban un traje verde, pero todos compartían en común que se veían débiles y pálidos.

-¡Regresaste, Dalome! -una kokiri, con un cabello castaño y muy largo, atado en una gran trenza, corrió desde la parte más profunda de ese claro y llegó hasta donde estaban Zelda y los niños, abrazando a Dalome.- Realmente pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Estoy bien Kary, en serio -respondió él, con seriedad, como casi siempre lo hacía.

-No sabes lo que te he extrañado... bueno, no solo yo, todos -afirmó ella.

-Pero Kary más que nadie -sonrió otra kokiri y luego todos saludaron a su compañero.

Dalome, de cuyo brazo no se soltaba Kary, presentó a sus amigos, los niños de Hyrule y a la princesa Zelda, por lo que recordó de inmediato por qué habían ido ahí, así que preguntó por el Gran Árbol Deku, y para su alivio, le afirmaron que no le había pasado nada malo, aunque, al igual que ellos, estaba un poco debilitado. Era el momento de ir con él.

-Gonirik, perdona, pero para ir con el Gran Árbol Deku debemos cruzar un pequeño puente colgante y es probable que no te soporte -dijo el kokiri con algo de pena al goron, mientras que éste se desconcertó un poco, pero luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes, los esperaré aquí -afirmó.

-Y nosotros contigo, para que no te metas en problemas -añadió Buruki.

-Entonces iremos Zelda y yo -dijo Dalome y luego tomó la mano de Kary.- Por favor, haz que mis amigos descansen y se sientan como en casa.

-No vuelvas a irte -pidió ella tímidamente y de parte de él pudo escucharse una pequeña risa conciliadora, antes de tomar el camino más oriental del bosque, para visitar al guardián protector de ese lugar.

No era un traslado largo, quizás diez minutos hasta llegar al puente colgando mencionado que era utilizado para cruzar un riachuelo que por ahí pasaba. Del otro lado, Zelda pudo observar que había un árbol que se levantaba a una altura muy superior a todos los demás, y cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar, la princesa casi cayó de espaldas al presenciar a ese majestuoso ser, con un rostro casi humano y que parecía venir de otro mundo. Dalome llamó al árbol por su nombre y este, al cabo de unos segundos, pareció despertar e incluso, aunque fuese un poco, pareció abrir sus ojos.

-¿Así que has regresado, Dalome? Y parece que has encontrado lo que has ido a buscar -habló el Gran Árbol Deku, con una voz tan natural, que no parecía venir de él.

-Bueno, algo similar -aceptó el kokiri.

-No soy un héroe, soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por ayudar a esta tierra.

El árbol carcajeó y luego pidió a ambos que se sentaran, pues lo que iba a decirles, tomaría algo de tiempo.

-Supongo, princesa, que tienes muchas preguntas. Lo primero que te daré serán las gracias por proteger a estos niños, que han sido la esperanza de Hyrule, una esperanza que cumplió con lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Fue usted quien sugirió que se formara este grupo? ¿Por qué niños?

-Tal vez pienses princesa, que enviar a unos niños a un viaje tan peligroso haya sido una idea imprudente, pero debes haberte dado cuenta de que no podía ser de otra manera. Cuando la Familia Real desapareció de Hyrule también lo hizo esta tierra, porque cada una de las tribus solo se preocupó por sí misma y el aislamiento comenzó. Dime, princesa, ¿estos niños son amigos?

-Lo son -dijo ella y sonrió-, son muy buenos amigos, se llevan bien, son casi como hermanos.

-Si los líderes de cada tribu hubieran sido los que formaran el grupo ¿acaso habrían logrado algo?

-Eso no lo sé... o más bien... no, nunca -aceptó ella.

-Los niños tienen un alma pura. Su corazón no conoce de odio, de razas, de política, de egoísmo. Sin pensar en ello, se han unido para alcanzar un objetivo. Solo ellos podrían lograrlo. Y como seguramente has podido darte cuenta, cada uno de estos niños tendrán en sus manos el destino de su pueblo. Incluso Dalome, pues es el único kokiri que puede salir del bosque, aunque sea debido a algo que transforma su cuerpo.

-Es verdad ¿por qué les está pasando eso?

-Es una historia que se remonta a hace mucho tiempo. Cuando Ganondorf regresó a esta tierra, el rey de Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen, pidió a las diosas, como último recurso, que ayudaran a detener al Rey del Mal. Las diosas entonces decidieron inundar Hyrule. El bosque fue de los primeros lugares en inundarse y los kokiri empezaron a vivir tratando evitar el agua. No es una deformación, es una evolución, los kokiri comenzaron a transformarse en otras criaturas; sin embargo, por alguna razón, las diosas detuvieron la inundación y Hyrule regresó a la normalidad, pero con ello también Ganondorf y la guerra continuó. De alguna manera, la Familia Real, sus caballeros y los sheikah, lograron vencerlo y recuperaron la paz de esta tierra. Los kokiri que ya tenían rasgos de su nueva evolución no volvieron atrás, o al menos no lo han hecho aún. Dalome, cuyo rostro, brazo derecho y mayor parte de su torso, ha sufrido tal transformación, ha podido salir del bosque sin morir.

-Entiendo, aunque aún no sé por qué las diosas detuvieron la inundación -comentó Zelda.

-Eso solo lo saben ellas, pero se dice que algunas princesas de Hyrule han logrado comunicarse con las diosas en el Templo del Tiempo, que se encuentra muy cerca del Castillo de Hyrule.

-Y destruido hace muchísimo -indicó la princesa.

-Pero no por ello despojado de su poder, ya que ahí estuvo alguna vez la entrada al Reino Sagrado, donde se encontraba la Trifuerza. Habrás de ir a ese lugar cuando salgan del bosque.

-La Trifuerza, es cierto, lo había olvidado -dijo ella.- Como puede ver, no hemos encontrado al héroe ¿realmente juntar la Trifuerza del Valor nos ayudará a encontrarlo?

El árbol volvió a carcajear al tiempo que Zelda se incorporaba del suelo.

-Pero princesa Zelda ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Hyrule ya tiene a su héroe, los niños lograron encontrar lo que estaban buscando ¡ese Héroe eres tú!

Zelda quedó congelada antes esas palabras y luego se miró a sí misma. Su rostro se puso rojo y después comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso no es posible, el Héroe es un gran guerrero que con su valor salvó a Hyrule, no puedo ser yo.

-Las cosas no son así, princesa -explicó el Gran Árbol Deku-. Debes saber que el Héroe del Tiempo era solo un niño, al cual un anterior Gran Árbol Deku protegió e hizo pasar por kokiri. La mayor parte de su vida la pasó creyendo que era solamente un niño hada del bosque. Escucha, solo tú puedes salvar a Hyrule y debes tenerlo en mente de ahora en adelante, tu poder aún no ha sido despertado del todo, la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, que llevas en tu mano derecha te otorgará mayores habilidades mientras más la controles, y cuando logres obtener la Trifuerza del Valor, estarás preparada para enfrentar a cualquier fuerza del mal. Pero también te hacen falta dos herramientas indispensables que pueden disipar las defensas de la oscuridad: las flechas de luz y la _Espada Maestra._

-Las flechas de luz, las tenemos -indicó Zelda y relató lo sucedido en la Prisión de Arena.

-Entonces, princesa, lo único de lo que careces es la Espada Maestra y esta se encuentra en lo más profundo del _Templo del Bosque,_ uno de los recintos más antiguos de Hyrule, que data de los tiempos en que la diosa Hylia vivía entre los pobladores de esta tierra. Esta arma sagrada es también de esos tiempos y durante una época, sirvió como la última llave para entrar al Reino Sagrado. Luego de que el Héroe del Tiempo derrotara a Ganondorf, la espada fue custodiada en el Castillo de Hyrule, pero después de lo sucedido con la inundación, la hoja sacra fue resguardada en el bosque.

-Debemos ir al templo ahora -dijo Zelda.

-Así es princesa, pero antes de ello, por favor, camina hacia mi parte posterior. Ahí verás un pequeño charco. Deja que tu vestido y armadura toquen ese líquido.

Zelda caminó entonces y vio el charco. El líquido que estaba ahí parecía venir del propio Gran Árbol Deku y no parecía demasiado agradable, así que la princesa tragó saliva y dejó que su vestido se mojara con esa sustancia. Notó entonces que el color de su ropa cambiaba de rojo a verde, subiendo poco a poco hasta que toda la prenda dejó de ser carmesí. Luego de eso se quitó la armadura y también dejó que aquel líquido mágico la impregnara. No cambió de color, aunque su brillo fue tal vez más intenso. Zelda se volvió a poner aquella coraza y volvió al frente del árbol.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó ella.

-Mi savia te ayudará, tu vestido y tu armadura son ahora más resistentes que antes -explicó el Gran Árbol Deku.- No tiene el poder de las flechas de luz o la Espada Maestra, pero sin duda te será útil.

La princesa asintió y pidió a Dalome que fueran cuanto antes al Templo del Bosque. Él le pidió que esperara un minuto y volvió al claro donde se encontraban los kokiri para estrechar las manos de Kary y pedirle que lo esperara una vez más, aunque no por última ocasión. Ella lo abrazó y los demás kokiri, así como los otros niños, le desearon suerte; él volvió con Zelda y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el templo. El Gran Árbol Deku les indicó el camino hacia el prado sagrado, la parte del bosque la cual era la entrada al Templo.

-No será tan sencillo llegar ahí, el camino hacia el prado sagrado puede parecer recto, pero el aroma, los sonidos y los colores del bosque jugarán con sus mentes. Manténganse concentrados y ayúdense uno al otro -advirtió el Gran Árbol Deku.

Zelda y Dalome se despidieron del árbol y marcharon juntos hacia la parte más espesa del bosque, a espaldas del enorme guardián, para tratar de encontrar el camino hacia aquel prado sagrado. Tomaron una vereda entre los árboles, pero cuando se adentraron un poco más ya no parecía haber un camino a seguir. El suelo estaba cubierto totalmente por hojas y todos los árboles parecían iguales, además de que su espesor provocaba una inquietante oscuridad, la cual no era completa pero sí tenebrosa.

El dúo trató de seguir caminando en línea recta, hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el prado sagrado pero pronto estuvieron inseguros acerca de la dirección que seguían. Todos los árboles eran similares, y aunque no se trataba de un laberinto, Zelda se dio cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

-Hemos estado caminando por horas y no hemos encontrado nada -indicó Zelda, a lo que Dalome la miró extrañado.

-¿Horas? Han sido solamente unos minutos -afirmó el kokiri.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente -insistió Dalome-. Tenemos que estar concentrados, como dijo el Gran Árbol Deku.

Ambos continuaron caminando juntos, pero, en ocasiones sin saberlo y otras veces por su propia decisión, cambiaron de dirección. Luego de varias vueltas, Zelda se sentó debajo de un árbol, pero Dalome intentó levantarla.

-No puedes dormir aquí ¿sabes lo que es un _skullkid_? -preguntó el kokiri, pero él mismo respondió-. Los skullkid son en lo que se convierten aquellos que se han perdido en este bosque y se quedan dormidos. Cuando despiertan, ya son uno de ellos y se quedan para siempre aquí.

Pero Zelda parecía no escucharlo y sus ojos estaban por cerrarse. Entonces Dalome hizo algo que nunca había hecho en presencia de la princesa y le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que ella reaccionó finalmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? -preguntó Zelda, desconcertada y con sus ojos abiertos a lo máximo.

-No dormiste nada, apenas has cerrado los ojos -respondió el kokiri.

-Siento como si hubiéramos pasado días aquí...

-Y solo han sido unas horas -completó él la frase.

El que Zelda hubiera reaccionado no cambiaba el hecho de que el dúo se encontraba perdido. Ambos se quedaron pensando durante algunos instantes cuando Zelda miró la parte posterior de su mano derecha. El triángulo inferior izquierdo de la Trifuerza que tenía ahí grabada, brillaba más que los otros dos, indicativo de que era poseedora de la reliquia de la Sabiduría. Suspiró y comenzó a observar sus alrededores, y aunque todos los árboles se veían iguales, trató de encontrar algo en ellos, tocó uno y luego cerró sus ojos para, después de unos instantes, abrirlos por completo.

-¿Escuchas eso, Dalome? -preguntó Zelda pero el kokiri negó con la cabeza-. El árbol tiene un sonido, es como una canción... me pregunto si...

Zelda comenzó a tocar más árboles y a concentrarse, hasta que escuchó a otro. Así siguió avanzando con Dalome siguiéndola. La música le indicaba el camino, siguiendo a los árboles de los que emanaba la melodía, y casi sin darse cuenta la pareja llegó a un claro en el que abundaban las flores, y frente a éste, se encontraba una construcción hecha de ladrillo gris pero que estaba teñida de verde gracias a la vegetación que copaba la fachada. Otro detalle que cubría el lugar era una multitud de telarañas, sobre todo en su parte alta, pero a raz del suelo también había en cierta cantidad.

-Esto debe ser el prado sagrado y ese debe ser el Templo del Bosque -indicó Dalome.

-Entonces no hay que demorarnos -sonrió Zelda y marchó hacia el templo, cortando las telarañas con su espada. Dalome avanzaba lentamente, mirando atentamente aquel templo, viendo a la ziquierda y a la derecha, al pasto que cubría la tierra antes de la entrada a ese lugar y trataba de alejarse de las telarañas.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Zelda, sonriéndole tenuemente- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Tal vez un poco -aceptó el kokiri-. Creo que algo no anda bien.

-No dejaré que te pase nada, solo mantente cerca de mí -afirmó extendiendo su gesto, ahora más alegre, casi maternal.

La princesa siguió abriéndose camino por el lugar hasta entrar al templo, que estaba pobremente iluminado gracias a ciertas parte de su techo que estaban desquebrajadas y que dejaban entrar unos lánguidos rayos del sol. Los muros parecían estar cerca de colapsar, el suelo aún estaba adornado por una alfombra roja, pero esta se encontraba rota, roída, vieja. El lugar olía a humedad y continuamente se escuchaba el repicar de las patas de algún insecto u otro tipo de artrópodo, sin que la vista de Zelda o Dalome pudieran ver de qué se trataba exactamente. No había muchos pasillos hacia donde ir, así que subieron una escalinata de piedra para ir hacia una parte más alta del templo; pero entre más subían, más telarañas encontraban y el avanzar se hacía más difícil.

Varias puertas más adelante, Zelda y Dalome entraron a una habitación que estaba repleta de telarañas, tanto que la espada de la princesa quedó por un momento atrapada entre estas. La joven entonces intentó romper aquella red con sus manos, tuvo que hacer algo de fuerza y de pronto su símbolo de la Trifuerza comenzó a brillar antes de que su mano derecha soltara un poco de fuego que acabó con la telaraña cercana, liberando a su espada.

-Usaste magia de nuevo -señaló Dalome.

-Así parece -dijo Zelda, examinando su mano y tratando de producir un poco más de ese fuego; fue interrumpida por un extraño sonido, de nuevo era un caminar, pero mucho más grande, no parecía ser de un insecto. La princesa trataba de adivinar o ver de qué se trataba, pero otro ruido le advirtió que había una amenaza, porque fue una especie de gruñido, con un tono bajo, pero escalofriante, combinado con una salivación.

-Quédate cerca de mí Dalome, por favor no te alejes.

Zelda, con una repentina confianza en sí misma, alzó su mano derecha, haciéndola brillar y luego arrojó una importante cantidad de fuego, quemando buena parte de las telarañas que se encontraban en la habitación. Entonces vieron a la espeluznante criatura, una gigantesca araña de color negro con un abdomen gris, peluda, con ocho patas gruesas, una boca de la que chorreaba una saliva verde y asquerosa, y con un profundo ojo amarillo cuya pupila roja causaba estupor solo de verla.

-Es... ¡es _Gohma_! -exclamó Dalome con una voz que denotaba lo asustado que se encontraba.

-¿La habías visto antes? -preguntó Zelda.

-No, nunca, pero es un monstruo de las leyendas del bosque, no pensé que existiera de verdad.

Gohma era mucho más grande que aquel escorpión que Zelda y Gonirik encontraran dentro de la Montaña de la Muerte; pero, aunque ni la propia princesa podía explicárselo, no sentía el mismo temor que en aquella vez, incluso tenía la sensación de poder vencer a ese monstruo. Sabía que no podía usar su magia de forma imprudente, así que primero intentó debilitar a la araña cortando sus patas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible porque su exoesqueleto era tan duro como el acero. Mientras evitaba los ataques de la araña, utilizando en ocasiones su magia, se dio cuenta de que solo había un punto en el cual su espada podría herir a ese monstruo: el ojo.

-Necesito distraerla de alguna manera... -dijo Zelda, aunque más bien para sí misma.

-Yo lo haré, yo la distraeré -afirmó Dalome, lo que indicó a la princesa que efectivamente había hablado en voz alta.

-Dalome, no lo hagas, mi deber es protegerte, no puedo dejar que te separes de mí.

-Y mi deber es ayudarte a ti, a esta tierra y a este bosque. No dejaré que este monstruo amenace a los kokiri -afirmó y luego removió su máscara. Zelda pudo ver entonces el rostro de Dalome, deformado por aquella transformación que su raza había sufrido durante la inundación. Su ojo izquierdo ya no existía y todo ese lado de su rostro parecía estar hecho de madera, lo mismo que toda su nariz, pero su boca y su ojo derecho aún eran como los de un niño. La princesa lo miró detenidamente pero no cambió su semblante, porque el Dalome que ella conocía no era un rostro, sino una voz y un temperamento tranquilo y sensato.

-Tienes más edad que yo, pero eso no significa que tengas que morir antes que yo.

-No es que quiera morir -afirmó él, con la máscara aún en sus manos -, es que yo confío en ti.

-No dejaré entonces que tenga oportunidad de hacerte daño.

Dalome corrió hacia el lado derecho de aquella bestia y luego le lanzó su máscara, golpeándola en la boca. Gohma chilló un poco y luego volteó a ver al kokiri. Ese momento lo aprovechó Zelda para correr y subir al lomo de aquel monstruo. Casi cae cuando la araña corrió detrás de Dalome, pero la princesa logró sostenerse, tomó su espada y luego la hundió con fuerza en el ojo. La araña chilló de nuevo, ahora de dolor y comenzó a moverse con locura mientras Zelda sostenía el arma con toda la fuerza posible. La hoja terminó quebrándose, pero quedó incrustada para siempre en el monstruoso artrópodo. Los movimientos bruscos que Gohma hizo mientras sentía el dolor de la espada, provocaron que Zelda cayera al suelo, ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y luego tomó a Dalome para llevarlo consigo hacia una esquina de esa habitación.

Gohma se retorcía, chillaba y, debido a su ceguera, se golpeaba repetidamente contra la pared, de una forma tan fuerte, que parecía que iba a derrumbar el lugar. Pero sus movimientos fueron notándose cada vez más lentos hasta que cayó con su panza hacia arriba y sus patas retorcidas. Zelda y Dalome se movieron con cuidado de la esquina en la que se encontraban, pues sabían que no podían confiarse en que la bestia estaba efectivamente derrotada.

Zelda caminaba un poco cabisbaja, aun sin bajar su guardia. Había roto la espada por segunda vez en el viaje, solo había quedado la empuñadura, así que la princesa suspiró y se resignó que, para defenderse en aquel lugar solamente podría usar su magia.

La habitación, aún cubierta por mucha telaraña, parecía no tener salida pero Dalome no estaba tan seguro de ello.

-Se siente como si hubiera un jardín aquí cerca, creo que hasta puedo olerlo -afirmó el kokiri y tanto él como Zelda trataron de encontrar alguna puerta. La princesa utilizó la empuñadura de su espada, lo único que le quedaba de esta, para deshacerse de las telarañas, y luego de cortar una buena cantidad de red, la luz empezó a entrar. Al quitar más telaraña, ambos pudieron salir y fue hacia el exterior, una especie de patio que tenía un jardín, tal y como Dalome había sentido.

Algunos rayos de sol entraban a través del lugar y uno de ellos iluminaba, al centro de ese jardín, un pedestal, e incrustada en el mismo se encontraba una espada. Zelda se acercó lentamente a ella y la examinó. La empuñadura era azul, al igual que su guarnición, la cual parecía un par de alas abiertas.

-¿Esta es...?

-Yo creo que sí -dijo Dalome.- El Gran Árbol Deku dijo que estaría aquí.

-Esta es la prueba para mí, lo intentaré -afirmó ella y tomó la espada con sus dos manos para jalarla hacia arriba. Por un momento no pareció moverse, pero luego cedió y la princesa comenzó a sacarla, y cuando lo hizo por completo un destello surgió de ella, cegando por un momento tanto a Zelda como a Dalome. Cuando recuperaron la visión, la espada parecía más larga, pero más angosta, mucho más parecida a la ropera que la princesa usaba habitualmente. La hoja seguía brillando, una joya que se encontraba entre la guarnición y la empuñadura tenía un tono dorado, también destellante.

-Realmente es la Espada Maestra -musitó la joven, aún impresionada por aquella legendaria arma.

Ambos siguieron su camino, adentrándose en más habitaciones del templo. Cortando telarañas finalmente llegaron a una escalera de caracola que llevaba hacia un sótano. Al llegar ahí, el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas y al fondo del mismo se encontraba sentada una persona. Era un hombre de edad avanzada con un bigote y una barba muy larga, vestido con una ropa amplia, toda de color negro a excepción de un símbolo sheikah escarlata.

-Debes ser Olambe, Impa me habló de ti.

-Veo que fuiste capaz de sacar la espada de su pedestal, estoy bastante impresionado -respondió él antes de incorporarse y adoptar una postura de guardia de algún arte marcial. Zelda pudo entonces notar que los guantes que usaba Olambe tenían metal, probablemente para defenderse de ataques con espada.

-Impa me dijo que no funcionaría, pero debo intentar. Desista, no peleemos, ayúdeme a vencer a Arrem.

-El juramento que hemos hecho para proteger los fragmentos no puede ser roto con nada. Nuestro orgullo es más valioso que nuestras vidas.

La pelea entonces comenzó. Olambe era mucho más veloz de lo que parecía y no fue fácil para Zelda defenderse de sus ataques, aun con el escudo y su magia. Como previó, los guantes del sheikah le servían para defenderse, pero incluso ese metal, pronto fue inservible ante el poder de la Espada Maestra. La velocidad del sheikah le permitió golpear en algunas ocasiones a la princesa, pero, al cabo de algunos intercambios de ataques, ella cercenó el brazo izquierdo de su rival; él no se inmutó demasiado y siguió atacando, logrando azotar a Zelda contra la pared en un par de ocasiones, aunque ella no sufrió demasiado daño, y poco a poco abrumó al sheikah.

-No quiero matarlo, ¡no quiero matar al último sheikah! -exclamó Zelda, con sus ojos vidriosos.- No puede ser este el final de los protectores de Hyrule, ¡dígame por qué tienen que ir tan lejos por su orgullo!

-¡Porque es lo único que nos queda! -el grito de Olambe enterró cualquier otro sonido que hubiera ahí.- Nuestra alma está envenenada con rencor y oscuridad, con traición y decepción, somos guerreros caídos que hemos vivido con el odio en nuestros corazones por mucho tiempo. Mientras la muerte llega, solamente el orgullo nos permite estar de pie.

Zelda seguía con la espada en su mano, pero su intención de atacar era nula y su boca apretada denotaba su angustia.

-No deseo que los sheikah desaparezcan -afirmó ella.- No sé si puedo perdonarlos, porque ustedes hicieron que mi mundo se derrumbara; sé que el pasado ha influido y tampoco puedo odiarlos en este momento... no deseo ser la princesa que haya acabado con los sheikah.

-No soy el último -afirmó él, viéndola a los ojos y procedió a explicar-: Arrem no es el único que fue desterrado de nuestra orden. _Kail_ fue separado hace años por continuos desafíos a los líderes sheikah, incluyéndome; pero su corazón es noble, él no le haría daño a nadie. Al rehusarse a pelear, prefirió resguardar la antigua entrada al Reino Sagrado. No soy el último, puedes pelear conmigo hasta la muerte.

Ella, a pesar de lo que Olambe decía, prefirió guardar su espda y solo se quedó con su escudo en su mano izquierda, dispuesta a defenderse pero no a atacar.

-No pienso matarlo, no importa lo que diga, no estoy interesada en su orgullo, no voy a hacerlo.

-La familia real piensa castigarnos de esa manera...

-No es un castigo -afirmó Zelda-, pero su muerte no resolverá nada, mejor ayúdeme a recuperar Hyrule.

Él sonrió por primera vez desde que Zelda y Dalome habían llegado ahí. Luego miró hacia arriba, se tomó un momento su brazo sangrante, luego alzó su mano derecha por unos segundos para luego atravesarse el pecho él mismo ante la conmoción de la princesa y el kokiri.

-Tus palabras me hacen entender que somos de eras diferentes, yo ya no pertenezco a este tiempo, así que déjame irme a mi modo, princesa. Los sheikah te han desafiado por última vez, si tu corazón realmente lo siente, algún día perdónanos.

Zelda corrió para tomar a Olambe mientras este caía moribundo. Lo cogió en sus brazos y miró su rostro sin saber realmente qué hacer, mas allá de que por sus mejillas resbalaban gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas. Tanto la joven princesa como el viejo sheikah simbolizaban la tragedia de Hyrule que había comenzado ya hacía muchas generaciones y ambos permanecieron juntos, abrazados, hasta que el sheikah exhaló su último aliento.

La princesa recostó al hombre en el suelo de aquel lugar, y aún con sus ojos vidriosos se dispuso, junto a Dalome, a buscar el lugar donde pudiera estar escondido el fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor. Tras no encontrar nada en los muros, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la crecida hierba ocultaba una enorme inscripción en el piso. Dalome tocó la parte central de aquel suelo y entonces un pequeño altar comenzó a levantarse hasta tomar una altura cercana al metro y medio, ahí estaba el séptimo fragmento. Zelda entonces lo tomó y el brillo de la pieza se incrementó hasta igualarse al de los otros. La princesa sacó el saquito donde tenía los otros fragmentos previamente colectados y depositó el nuevo ahí. Por un momento tuvo la idea de armar la Trifuerza del Valor en ese lugar, pero prefirió respetar la memoria de Olambe.

Entre Zelda y Dalome cargaron el cuerpo del sheikah y lo llevaron hasta el exterior, donde ella, con ayuda del escudo espejo pudo cavar lo suficiente como para enterrar a Olambe y darle descanso eterno. Luego de una pequeña oración, ambos regresaron por el camino por el que entraron. Zelda de nuevo escuchó la canción de los árboles y así pudieron llegar de nuevo al bosque kokiri y presentarse de nuevo ante el Gran Árbol Deku, quien estuvo contento de verlos a salvo y también de que la princesa tuviera consigo la Espada Maestra.

-Y lo más importante es que ahora tenemos todos los fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor -dijo Zelda, y con emoción y entusiasmo sacó la bolsa donde llevaba las piezas. Luego las colocó en el suelo y empezó a armarlas; su amplia sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al descubrir que no iba a poder armar el triángulo completo aun con las siete piezas.

La joven se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y volteó a ver a Dalome con un gesto de angustia.

-No queda... ¡no se forma el triángulo completo! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó ella desesperada.

-Guarda la calma, princesa, es posible que aún falte un fragmento -indicó el Gran Árbol Deku.

-Pero Impa me dijo la localización de las que me restaban y ya hemos estado en todas ellas.

-¿No dijo Olambe que aún quedaba un sheikah? -recordó Dalome y el gesto de ansiedad de Zelda se suavizó un poco-. Tal vez él sepa algo.

-Olambe dijo que Kail cuidaba la antigua entrada al Reino Sagrado... -remembró la princesa.

-Entonces el siguiente destino de tu viaje está sellado princesa -dijo el Árbol Deku.- Como te dije, la antigua entrada al Reino Sagrado está en lo que solía ser el Templo del Tiempo, así que debes ir ahí no solo para tratar de encontrar a ese sheikah sino también para intentar hablar con las diosas, pues ha habido princesas que lo han logrado, según las leyendas de Hyrule.

Zelda no estaba del todo segura, pero se resignó y luego guardó de nuevo las piezas de la Trifuerza del Valor. Agradecó al Gran Árbol Deku y este la arengó una vez más para que fuese la salvadora de esa tierra. Dalome también se despidió y ambos regresaron donde se encontraban sus amigos y el resto de los kokiri.

Kary abrazó efusivamente a Dalome en cuanto lo vio y los demás preguntaron si todo había salido bien. Zelda explicó todo lo sucedido y se dedicó a descansar algunas horas antes de continuar el viaje. El bosque estaba sufriendo algunos cambios. Debido a la prisa que tenían por regresar, ni Zelda ni Dalome se habían dado cuenta de que los olores y ambientes del lugar habían cambiado, las hojas estaban más verdes y las flores más coloridas pues la maldición del Templo del Bosque había desaparecido.

-Ahora nunca tendrás que irte de nuevo -sonreía Kary refiriéndose a Dalome.

-Esto no es así, aún nos quedan cosas por hacer antes de que Hyrule vuelva a la normalidad -afirmó él y la kokiri mostró su desagrado de inmediato.

-¡Pero el bosque ahora está bien, es todo lo que necesitamos!

-No es así -respondió él con su acostumbrada calma.- Aunque seamos kokiri, todos somos parte de Hyrule y es nuestro deber ayudar a recuperar lo que un día fue esta tierra. Solo será un poco más y entonces regresaré y podremos estar juntos. Si no ayudamos a que el mal abandone Hyrule, pronto el bosque estará en la oscuridad.

Él acarició amorosamente el cabello de Kary, quien sonrió tenuemente y apoyó su frente en los hombros de Dalome. Sollozó un poco y luego levantó su vista para mirarlo, con sus ojos vidriosos.

-Te esperaré entonces, esperaré tu regreso, por siempre si es necesario.

-No será por siempre, ¿verdad Zelda?

-Solo un poco más, y te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien, para que pronto esté contigo -le dijo la princesa a Kary, a la distancia.

Los demás kokiri reunieron las viandas que pudieron y organizaron una comida, que ya fue cena debido a que el sol se ocultaba en el bosque, así que terminaron comiendo a la luz de una fogata. Hongos, verduras y frutas formaron parte de los platillos de esa vez antes de que Zelda y los niños fueran a dormir.

Todos despertaron muy temprano y se alistaron para partir. Dalome fue retrasado una vez más por los abrazos de Kary, pero ella finalmente le deseó suerte y lo dejó partir. El grupo salió del bosque con dirección al oeste, pues según recordaba Zelda, las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo se encontraban justamente en el poblado cercano al Castillo de Hyrule. De tal manera, la confrontación con Arrem era cada vez má cercana, sobre todo ya teniendo la Espada Maestra con ella.

-Tienes a alguiuen que te quiere mucho, Dalome -comentó Romis mientras todos caminaban bajo el sol mañanero.

-Pues sí, Kary y yo siempre hemos sido unidos, desde hace mucho tiempo... pero no soy el único que tiene personas que lo quieren, tú también.

-Todos tenemos personas que nos quieren -sonrió Gonirik de forma amplia. Zelda suspiró sin decir nada, prefiriendo guardar silencio y seguir adelante.

-Tú nos tienes a nosotros, hermana -le tomó Romis de la mano.

-Así es, nunca dejaremos que estés sola otra vez -afirmó Vefamil.

-Gracias chicos -respondió ella al tiempo de mostrar sus dientes blancos como perlas detrás de una gran sonrisa.


	11. La escencia de las diosas

**Más respuestas a las preguntas de la princesa, aunque no todas, pero suficientes por el momento.  
**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

El grupo caminó durante dos días más cuando Vefamil, quien volaba, divisó un lugar ya conocido, el rancho Lon Lon. Se desviaron un poco para llegar ahí, aunque cuando llamaron en la entrada principal el único que estaba era Tarian, el padre de Marian, quien les dijo que su hija había salido de visita a la Villa Kakariko el día anterior. Zelda agradeció y luego propuso ir hacia aquel lugar, pues aunque no parecía tan importante, en realidad quería que por lo menos un humano fuese partícipe de aquella odisea y no se le ocurría mejor persona que Marian, quien le había ayudado a levantar la maldición que existía sobre la Fortaleza Olvidada.

De esa forma partieron hacia el poblado, a buen ritmo de caminata, por lo que llegaron al siguiente día. El lugar tenía mucha más vida que la última vez que habían estado ahí. La mayoría de los arreglos en casas y edificioas había finalizado, todo se encontraba mucho más limpio y el ambiente era en general más alegre. Zelda y los niños recorrían Kakariko, buscando a Marian con la vista, sin poder encontrarla. Algunos pobladores los saludaban, pues no era difícil de reconocerlos, pero Zelda no tenía suficiente confianza con ninguno como para preguntar tan casualmente por Marian.

-Eres la princesa de Hyrule, tú solo pregunta y ya -dijo Vefamil, quien caminaba con sus alas en la nuca.

-No me parece lo más educado -respondió ella-, mejor vamos con don Smith y él podría saber algo.

La princesa recordó de inmediato dónde estaba la casa del herrero y se dirigió hacia allá, al llegar tocó la puerta con cierta delicadeza, pero nadie abrió.

-Así será difícil que te escuche, yo hago esto -Buruki se adelantó y golpeó la puerta en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente se abrió. Don Smith, quien había subido de mal humor al haber sido interrumpido en su labor de forja, cambió su semblante a uno de alegría al ver a Zelda y a los niños, y de inmediato los invitó a pasar.

-Me da gusto ver que están con bien, los veo fortalecidos con respecto a la última vez que estuvieron aquí -les dijo él.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto verlo -respondió Zelda-, y también ver que el pueblo tiene mucha vida.

-Eso es porque más gente ha regresado -dijo don Smith y procedió a explicar-. Quienes estábamos en la cueva, no somos los únicos pobladores de Kakariko. Otros huyeron hacia los límites de Hyrule o se escondieron en otras regiones, pero esa gente poco a poco ha estado regresando a este lugar; lo mismo sucederá con quienes vivían en la ciudadela del Castillo, algunos están aquí.

-Es nuestro siguiente destino, aunque antes debo ir a un lugar cercano a ese -indicó la princesa-. He venido aquí no solo a ver cómo está todo, sino que busco a Marian, su padre me ha dicho que se encuentra aquí.

-Aquí está, sí, y a esta hora seguramente debe estar con Alina. Ve hacia la salida este del pueblo, al extremo contrario de donde está el río. Ahí hay un campo de margaritas, es probable que las encuentres ahí.

Zelda pidió a los niños que se quedaran en esa caa y fue a buscar a Marian. Ellos lo hicieron y de inmediato, cuando ella marchó, don Smith preguntó:

-¿Acaso esa espada es la legendaria...?

-Lo es, la obtuvo en el Templo del Bosque -afirmó Buruki.

-Esa chica está llegando más lejos de lo que ella misma cree. Durante mucho tiempo traté con caballeros y muchos de ellos hablaban de la legendaria Espada Maestra, y según las leyendas que contaban entre ellos, las personas que en toda la historia de Hyrule habían logrado empuñarla, podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Que ella la tenga ahora es algo muy especial.

Zelda se dirigió hacia donde don Smith le había dicho y encontró sin problemas aquel campo de margaritas. Sobre él se encontraban Marian y Alina sentadas, charlando y sonriendo. Advirtieron que alguien se acercaba y la reconocieron, se levantaron de inmediato y fueron a saludarla de forma efusiva, especialmente Marian.

-Me alegra mucho que estés bien -afirmó la granjera mientras abrazaba a la princesa.

-Sabía que no demorarías en regresar -dijo Alina.

-A mí también me da gusto verlas, y más en el estado en que se encuentra Kakariko.

-Todo es gracias a ti -sonrió Marian.- Hyrule está volviendo a la normalidad gracias a ti.

-No es solo gracias a mí -respondió Zelda-, todo Hyrule debe unirse para regresar la prosperidad a esta tierra... los humanos también. Ninguna raza debe estar apartada de otras, debemos estar todos juntos, es por eso que vengo a pedirte que me acompañes al Castillo de Hyrule. Ayúdame Marian, necesito a todo Hyrule detrás de mí para seguir adelante.

-Pero... ¿yo qué puedo hacer? No soy fuerte ni sé pelear como tú -respondió Marian, sorprendida.

-No es necesario que pelees. Una gerudo, una zora, un kokiri, un goron y un rito han viajado conmigo, han arriesgado mucho para que la paz y el bienestar regrese a sus pueblos. Lo único que necesito es que los humanos también se sientan, nos sintamos, parte de esta tierra.

-El enlace entre todos nosotros y la liberación de Hyrule... esa serías tú, Marian -le dijo Alina, perspicaz pero seria.

-No podría negarme, luego de todo lo que has hecho -aceptó Marian. Luego Zelda miró a Alina y le dijo:

-Te prometo que la cuidaré, no le pasará nada.

-Más vale que así sea -sonrió la rubia y luego abrazó a Marian, quien conrrespondió por algunos segundos. Luego se despidieron y Alina quedó en ese campo de flores mientras la princesa y la granjera regresaban a Kakariko. Marian comentó que había dejado en el rancho Lon Lon aquel disco de batalla que habían obtenido en la Fortaleza Olvidada, pero Zelda le recordó que no la llevaba consigo para pelear.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de don Smith, Romis, Vefamil y Gonirik ya estaban comiendo, por lo que Zelda los reprendió.

-Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto y además se estan aprovechando de la amabilidad de don Smith.

-Es lo que les dije, pero no escucharon -suspiró Buruki.

-Es que teníamos hambre, hermana -respondió Romis con su boca aún repleta de alimento.

-No es lo mismo comer en una mesa que mientras se viaja -aseguró Vefamil.

Zelda y Marian entonces se sentaron a esperar a que los chicos terminaran de comer, mientras la princesa se disculpaba con don Smith por las molestias. Para él no representó ninguna incomodidad y disfrutaba de la compañía de aquellos que habían ayudado a Kakariko y a la gente de Hyrule. Lamentaba no poder ayudar más a Zelda, pero teniendo ella la Espada Maestra y el Escudo Espejo, realmente no tenía ya nada que hacer. Cuando los niños terminaron de comer, lo único que el hombre hizo fue desearle suerte a la princesa y pedirles a todos que se cuidaran.

-Ayuda a la princesa en lo que puedas, Marian. Tú nos representas a todos -pidió él a la granjera y ella asintió con decisión.

De esa forma, el grupo, que ahora era de siete, partió hacia el noroeste, pues Zelda recordaba que el Templo del Tiempo, o al menos las ruinas de este, se encontraban cerca del Castillo de Hyrule, en las afueras de la ciudadela contigua a este. Caminaron entonces cerca de dos días, durante los cuales, los niños contaban a Marian las aventuras que habían vivido, con lujo de detalles y mucho entusiasmo. Además la joven granjera sabía muchos más trucos de cocina que cualquiera de ellos y pudieron comer mejor que en otras ocasiones.

-Esto sí que fue un manjar. Marian, eres la mejor -le decía Vefamil durante el mediodía dos noches después de que habían salido de Kakariko.

-Nunca se me dio la cocina, por eso mejor era camarera en el Valle Girasol -aceptó Zelda.

-Cuando regresemos a la Aldea Rito, les invitaré un super banquete, mejor que ninguno que hayan comido -afirmó Vefamil

-Eso dijiste la última vez... -se quejó Gonirik.

-Pero es que cuando regresemos, seguramente ya estará todo muy bien, las frutas habrán crecido, todo será más sano y habrá comida abundante.

Todos escuchaban divertidos aquella conversación, cuando Buruki creyó escuchar algo y sacó su cimitarra, alertando así a los demás. La joven gerudo aseguró que algo se acercaba y segundos después un fétido olor comenzó a ser percibido por el grupo, acto seguido fueron acercándose cuatro figuras con un paso irregular, pero firme. Eran moblins, sosteniendo sus lanzas, mostrando sus dientes y babeando. Zelda se colocó en guardia y sacó la Espada Maestra, aunque luego recordó lo que le sucedió a su espada ropera la última vez que había atacado a un moblin. Los monstruos se acercaban y Marian remembró cuán difícil había sido en la Fortaleza Olvidada, acabar con ellos, y ahora eran cuatro. Zelda vio a Vefamil sacar su arco y tomar las flechas de luz, pero le pidió no usarlas a menos que no hubiera otra salida, no quería desperdiciarlas. La princesa estaba dubitativa en cómo atacar a esas malolientes bestias cuando sintió que algo la llamaba a usar su espada, no podía decir con claridad si era una voz o un presentimiento, pero la animó a atacar.

Entonces Zelda tomó con firmeza la Espada Maestra y se adelantó para atacar al moblin que parecía llegar más rápido. Este atacó, pero ella bloqueó fácilmente con su escudo y luego le arrancó la cabeza de un tajo. De inmediato revisó la hoja para ver si la sustancia pegajosa estaba adherida a ella, pero a diferencia de lo sucedido con su ropera, esa viscosidad resbalaba de la hoja sagrada en lugar de quedarse pegada a ella. Así, la princesa tomó mayor confianza, y haciendo uso de su escudo, espada y magia, acabó con aquellos monstruos en un dos por tres, sin dejar que Marian o los niños se movieran. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad de la joven hyliana, aunque también por la decisión con la que había matado a esos monstruos.

-Nunca seas nuestra enemiga por favor, Zelda -sonrió Marian, para sacar del trance de sorpresa a los niños.

-Solo atacaría de esta forma a esos monstruos, yo lo sé -afirmó Buruki y se acercó a la princesa para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. La rubia sonrió y su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

-No podía dejar que esas cosas se acercaran a ustedes -afirmó Zelda-. Mi deber es protegerlos pase lo que pase.

Al seguir caminando en dirección de donde habían venido los moblins, el olor y el ambiente se hacían más desagradables y la figura del Castillo de Hyrule comenzaba a verse en el horizonte, el aire parecía más denso y hasta una neblina apareció poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta, pronto estaban pisando un camino de piedra que era la entrada a la ciudadela del castillo, o más bien sus ruinas. Había algunas alimañas por ahí, monstruos de menor tamaño que los moblins, que no representaron problema, porque la mayoría huyeron o fueron destruidos rápidamente por el grupo. Zelda guardó la Espada Maestra y llamó con la voz para ver si alguien respondía, pero nadie lo hizo. Siguieron el camino de piedra hasta llegar a una fuente de agua circular, en lo que anteriormente era la plaza principal del pueblo. La princesa cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar entonces cómo era ese lugar diez años atrás. Cuando había visitado la ciudadela, principalmente con su madre, esa plaza siempre estaba llena de vida, con personas comprando o charlando, con artistas demostrando sus actos y niños jugando y corriendo.

Esos recuerdos le causaron a Zelda un dolor en su corazón, pero también fue capaz de saber hacia qué dirección se encontraba el Templo del Tiempo. Pidió a los niños y a Marian que la siguieran, y caminó hacia el oeste de esa plaza, pasando popr escombros de viviendas y comercios hasta llegar a lo que solía ser un enorme jardín, en el cual no había ya flores, sino simplemente plantas silvestres. Cubierto por aquella vegetación se encontraban las ruinas del templo.

-Como dije, este lugar está totalmente destruido -se lamentó Zelda.- No sirvió de nada venir...

-Que los muros y vitrales hayan sido derribados, no quiere decir que este lugar no cumpla con su propósito -dijo alguien, una voz juvenil que se escuchó detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron a un joven ataviado con una túnica larga, azul marino y con un cabello castaño también muy largo.

-Tú eres... Olambe te mencionó tu nombre es... ¿era? -preguntó Zelda un poco avergonzada por haberse olvidado de ello.

-No es de buena educación preguntar por un nombre si antes no te has presentado, joven guerrera -dijo él y Zelda casi se sintió reprendida.

-¡Claro, claro! -afirmó la princesa y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia-. Mi nombre es Zelda y soy la princesa de Hyrule.

-Él se llama Kail, eso dijo Olambe -recordó Dalome.

-Es mi nombre -afirmó él, sin dejar de ver a Zelda. Sus ojos, tranquilos y entrecerrados eran lo único que no lucía jovial en él.- Por otro lado, no sé si creer que en realidad eres la pequeña Zelda, quien continuamente estaba escondida detrás del vestido de la reina. Incluso es difícil de creer que, aun si alguien de la Familia Real sobrevivió a lo sucedido hace diez años, volvería a Hyrule.

Zelda entonces enseñó la insignia de la Trifuerza en la parte posterior de su mano y cómo el triángulo de la sabiduaría brillaba en contraste con los otros dos. La princesa, seria e incluso enfadada, procedió a preguntar:

-¿Tú participaste en el ataque al Castillo?

-Pequeña princesa, yo odio pelear, y odio las costumbres sheikah de honor que llevan directamente a la muerte. Por eso juré quedarme aquí para siempre, custodiando el Templo del Tiempo. La respuesta que buscas es no, yo no participé en tal ataque.

-El Gran Árbol Deku me dijo que debía venir al Templo del Tiempo, que aquí probablemente encontraría respuestas -afirmó la princesa.

-Se refería a esa leyenda, ¿verdad? Pues en todos mis años aquí nunca he visto que algo se manifieste en este lugar, y soy mucho más viejo de lo que aparento, no tanto como Olambe o Impa -el sheikah habló con la verdad, pero la mirada de Zelda demostraba que ella no había ido hacia allí solo para una negativa, así que finalmente él decidió llevarla al templo, que, aunque estaba destruido, aún tenía una parte todavía en pie y hacia ahí fueron ambos. Había una puerta de madera, grande y vieja, pero aún completa. Dentro se encontraba un altar con tres inscripciones y atrás de este, una roca de forma cuadrada.

-Esta es la roca del tiempo y solía ser una puerta sellada que delimitaba el portal hacia el Reino Sagrado -explicó Kail ante la presencia no solo de Zelda, sino de todo el grupo.- Cuando el Héroe del Tiempo y la Princesa del Destino, junto a los sabios, sellaron a Ganondorf dentro del Reino Sagrado, la puerta perdió su propósito, sobre todo porque la Trifuerza había sido separada en tres partes. Anteriormente, para abrirla, era necesario todo un ritual que incluía a las piedras espirituales de Hyrule y uno de los tesoros de la Familia Real: la Ocarina del Tiempo. Ahora es sencillo abrirla, solo debes tocar esta melodía.

Kail sacó de entre su túnica una pequeña flauta plateada y la colocó en su boca para tocar una canción. Las notas, mayormente graves, resonaron en el lugar aun en ruinas y el cual se estremeció cuando, al momento de que las notas cesaron, la roca pareció partirse en dos y develó una entrada hacia la única cámara del templo que todavía estaba totalmente completa, sin destrucción.

-No te mentiré pequeña princesa, yo he entrado ahí varias veces y nunca he visto nada, ni escuchado, ni olido, ni sentido. Es simplemente un cuarto oscuro, pero si quieres entrar, adelante, solo no te asustes cuando la puerta se cierre, yo la abriré cuando me lo pidas -explicó el sheikah. Zelda entonces caminó hacia el interior, y como la puerta realmente no era muy grande, poca luz pasaba, por lo tanto la oscuridad era cada vez más notable. Cuando finalmente entró a una habitación circular, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y quedó en la peumbra total.

La princesa hizo entonces brillar su Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y gracias a ello pudo ver -aunque no sin dificultad- que efectivamente ese cuarto estaba prácticamente vacío. Dio algunos pasos, tocó las paredes, y cuando, tras unos minutos, se resignó a no encontrar nada, decidió regresar, pero fue entonces detenida por una voz.

-¿Eres una princesa de sangre hyliana? -preguntó.

-Soy... ¡Mi nombre es Zelda y soy la princesa de Hyrule! Sí tengo sangre hyliana -respondió ella, algo dubitativa y nerviosa.

-La nueva heredera se parece mucho a la _Princesa del Destino_ -dijo la voz, tranquila, elocuente y femenina.

-¿Ustedes son las diosas creadoras de Hyrule? -preguntó Zelda con cierta cautela.

-No somos las tres diosas, sino su escencia, lo que ha quedado en Hyrule ligada a ellas. Sé lo que ellas saben y ellas saben lo que yo sé, pero no estás hablando directamente con ellas ni tampoco tengo su poder.

-Pero... ¿entonces eres capaz de responder a mis preguntas, verdad? -cuestionó la princesa.

-Si las diosas lo saben, yo lo sé, y como eres la heredera de la sangre de la diosa Hylia, accederé a responderte -afirmó la voz.

-Eso es perfecto -sonrió Zelda-, entonces quisiera saber por qué las diosas detuvieron la inundación de Hyrule.

-Cuando la inundación estaba cerca de completarse, las diosas tuvieron una visión del futuro, al menos de uno de los posibles futuros, y en ella vieron que la destrucción de Hyrule sería inevitable si seguían con ese plan. Según esa premonición, Ganondorf regresaría y, a pesar del surgimiento de un nuevo héroe, sería capaz de juntar los fragmentos de la Trifuerza. El rey Daphnes Nohansen lograría adelantarse y tocar, antes que Ganondorf, la Trifuerza y así pedir como deseo un futuro para la princesa de ese tiempo, el joven héroe y quienes los acompañaran a buscar una nueva tierra; sin embargo, el Hyrule que conocemos desaparecería para siempre. Es por eso que las diosas decidieron revertir la inundación y apostaron todo a la fuerza de Hyrule, su rey y sus protectores.

-Y al final... la apuesta salió bien... ¿o no?

-No del todo princesa -dijo aquella voz-. El sacrificio de los sheikah marcó el futuro que hoy vive esta tierra.

-La princesa... -recordó Zelda de pronto-, ¿cómo es que ella supo del hechizo de sacrificio?

-Alguien se lo dijo, pero a pesar del poder de las diosas, ellas no son omnipotentes ni pueden ver absolutamente todo, por lo que no saben quién lo hizo -respondió la voz ante la decepción de la princesa.

-Tengo otra pregunta -dijo ella-. ¿Qué sucedió con el héroe y por qué nunca ha vuelto a aparecer?

-El Héroe no es una figura que tenga que ser igual al anterior, puede venir en diferenes formas, por ejemplo, tú -dijo la voz mientras Zelda bajaba la mirada y sonreía levemente.- El hecho es que, aunque en ocasiones el Héroe ha sido un elegido por el destino, esto no necesariamente tiene que ser así. En cuanto al Héroe del Tiempo y su repentina desaparición, fue obra de la Princesa del Destino. El Héroe del Tiempo inició sus andanzas aún siendo un niño, por lo que, cuando obtuvo la Espada Maestra y entró al Reino Sagrado, él todavía era muy joven como para poder ser llamado "heroe", así que la espada lo selló durante siete años. Cuando despertó, había pasado de niño a joven y emprendió entonces su aventura para salvar a esta tierra. Así lo hizo, con ayuda de la Ocarina del Tiempo, una reliquia mágica que finalmente devolvió a la Princesa del Destino. Ella quiso regresarle al héroe los siete años que él había perdido, por lo que lo envió al pasado, creando así una bifurcación temporal, en la cual Ganondorf nunca pudo entrar al Reino Sagrado. A causa de esto, esta época se quedó sin héroe y fue por ello que la Trifuerza del Valor se separó en fragmentos que se esparcieron por todo Hyrule.

-Ya veo... todo a causa de la princesa... -lamentó Zelda.

-Ella fue una joven con arrojo y temple, para la Princesa del Destino no fue nada fácil liderar a Hyrule durante esa época.

-No la juzgo en absoluto -aseguró Zelda-, de hecho, cuando pienso en ella, mi corazón se llena de angustia... pero ahora sé que debo ser más fuerte que nunca. Es mi deber, como lo fue de ella, como lo ha sido de todos los gobernantes de Hyrule. Tengo que proteger a esta tierra.

-La sangre de la diosa Hylia corre por tus venas, debes honrarla, princesa -dijo aquella voz y luego desapareció por completo. Zelda la llamó algunas veces más, pero nadie respondió. La princesa entonces volvió por donde entró, todavía utilizando el brillo de su mano como si fuese una linterna, llegó a la puerta y llamó con su voz y golpeó con sus manos. Kail pudo escucharla y tocó la canción para que la joven pudiera salir.

Cuando salió, Zelda fue abordada con preguntas, pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas y pudo haber caído al suelo si Buruki y Vefamil no se hubieran apresurado a sostenerla. La sentaron en el empedrado suelo de ese lugar, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los fragmentos de muro que todavía quedaban por ahí y trataron de despertarla. Kail fue a traer un poco de agua y con ello pudieron hacer que la princesa abriera los ojos, luego de unos minutos.

-Me siento sin energía... -musitó ella.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro? -preguntó Buruki.

-Pude hablar... no exactamente con ellas, bueno, más o menos, pero sí me dijeron lo que quería saber.

-Parece que usaste tu magia por largo tiempo -indicó Kail, señalando el brillo que aún provenía de la mano de Zelda. La joven disipó el uso de la Trifuerza y pudo recuperar un poco de energía. El sheikah se imaginó que la comunicación que la princesa había entablado había requerido el uso de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y por ello, sin ella, él jamás había podido escuchar algo. Él no sabía que además habría necesitado ser heredero de la sangre de la diosa Hylia.

Una vez que Zelda descansó lo suficiente, se incorporó y luego agradeció a Kail. Aún estaba un poco cansada, pero sabía que debía continuar. Se lamentó no haber preguntado a aquella voz, acerca de la ubicación del último fragmento de la Trifuerza del Valor, pero imaginó que pudiera estar en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo.

-Pequeña princesa, es mejor que sigas descansando, no encontrarás nada en el templo, te lo aseguro -afimró el sheikah. Cuando Zelda y los niños voltearon a verlo, él mostró su mano derecha, abriendo su puño y ahí estaba una piedra dorada, un fragmento, una parte de la Trifuerza del Valor.

-¿En serio es...?

-Siempre pensé que estaría más seguri conmigo, pero si has podido hablar con las diosas, creo que tal vez es bueno que lo tengas -dijo él y extendió su mano para que la joven pudiera tomar el fragmento. Así lo hizo ella, viendo con curiosidad ese pedazo que completaría el legendario triángulo. Zelda cogió el fragmento y lo colocó en su mano, con lo que este comenzó a brillar intensamente, y no solo eso, sino que también parecía resonar. La hyliana sacó la bolsita donde tenía los otros siete fragmentos y, cuando la abrió, pudo observar que estos también estaban titilando.

-Esta vez sí podrás armarla completa -indicó Dalome, recordando que, en el bosque, ello no había sido posible.

-Estoy algo nerviosa en realidad -dijo ella al momento de poner los fragmentos en el suelo. Con sus manos temblorosas fue armando la figura triangular, como un rompecabezas. Las piezas encajaban perfectamente y cuando todas fueron acomodadas correctamente, de ellas surgió un brillo intenso, cegador, que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. La primera en abrirlos de nuevo fue Zelda y cuando los demás pudieron volver a ver, la princesa tenía sus manos juntas y, flotando sobre ellas, estaba un triángulo dorado. La reliquia empezó entonces a resonar con la mano de la princesa y tras unos segundos pasó a formar parte de la marca que Zelda tenía ahí, solamente el triángulo superior de la Trifuerza no brillaba, indicando que tenía dos de las tres partes.

-Jamás pensé ver algo así -dijo Buruki con una expresión de sorpresa, compartida por el resto de los niños e incluso Kail, quien se acercó a la princesa para ver su marca más de cerca.

-Se dice que la Trifuerza del Valor dará a quien la tenga la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para soportar la corrupción, malignidad y perversión de las fuerzas de la oscuridad, pero supongo que tendrá más efectos todavía -explicó Kail.

-Estoy lista, es hora de ir al Castillo de Hyrule -afirmó Zelda, quien de pronto se había recuperado de su cansancio. Miró un momento a Kail, confirmó que el sheikah no iba a acompañarla, pero respetó su decisión y le aseguró que volvería. Él le deseó suerte y la llamó por su nombre, sin decirle "pequeña", por primera vez.


	12. El Castillo de Hyrule

**Un capítulo corto, el penúltimo de la historia.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

El grupo partió entonces hacia el Castillo y muy pronto comenzaron a cruzar una neblina oscura y espesa, que hacía dfícil el respirar. El caminar de todos se hacía lento y complicado, excepto para Zelda, quien avanzaba sin dudar y con la mirada puesta en las torres de aquel palacio que se erigía en la parte centro-norte de Hyrule, incluso tuvo que aminorar un poco su marcha, para esperar y seguir animando a sus compañeros y, al paso de unos minutos, también debió llevar a Romis sobre sus hombros.

Pronto pareció ser de noche, pero en realidad el sol era cubierto por aquella densa niebla; aun así, la sombra del Castillo de Hyrule se hacía cada vez más grande. Su apariencia no era la de un palacio real, sino de un lúgubre fortín, un monstruo con vida que abrazaba con sus alas oscuras y malignas. Zelda pensó que tendría miedo, pero, sin poderlo explicar ella misma, siguió avanzando a paso firme, mientras los niños iban tomados de las manos junto a Marian. Llegaron entonces a la puerta del castillo, totalmente abiertas, invitándolos a entrar y así lo hicieron.

Tras la entrada se encontraba un enorme jardín. Zelda se detuvo un momento para ver aquella otrora rosaleda, ahora despojada de vida, con tonos marrones en lugar de verdes. Los recuerdos de hacía más de 10 años, con ella jugando y corriendo por ese lugar, paseando tomada de la mano de su madre, viendo a su padre descansar, o siendo reprendida por Impa debido a alguna travesura que había hecho, llegaron a su mente y la hicieron suspirar una y otra vez. Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que limpiarlos con su brazo para evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a sus mejillas. Luego de algunos momentos, la princesa pidió que siguieran y se adentraran en el castillo.

Al interior de palacio, el mobiliario había desaparecido por completo, y las paredes estaban oscurecidas, los tapetes roídos y algunas ventanas rotas. Cada espacio de aquel lugar inundaba a Zelda de nostalgia y pesar, y con cada paso que daba, su corazón se hacía pesado. Tenía menos energías que antes de entrar, pero no ba a detenerse en ese momento y su mente se alertó en cuanto varios enemigos empezaron a aparecer: eran moblins y bokoblins, estos últimos con una apriencia parecida a duendecillos sobredesarrollados, pero con garras y colmillos afilados, armados con unos garrotes. Zelda se encargó de vencer a los moblins, mientras Marian y los niños hacían lo propio con los bokoblins.

Estos seres continuaban apareciendo en el castillo, cuales peces río abajo, pero entre más se internaba el grupo en el lugar, menos monstruos quedaban para hacerles frente. Esas partes más profundas del Castillo estaban más conservadas que las iniciales y Zelda se detuvo un momento para examinar lo que solía ser la habitación del trono. Ella no pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí cuando era niña. Su padre, y en ocasiones su madre, sostenían reuniones o audiencias ahí, no era lugar para una niña, aun si era la princesa. Solamente pasaba tiempo prolongado cuando tenían alguna visita de otro reino o algo similar.

En la parte de atrás de esa pieza había unas escaleras y la princesa explicó que las mismas llevaban hacia las habitaciones reales. Ella suspiró fuerte tratando de alejar su nerviosismo por medio de su aliento y comenzó a subir por ahí y los niños detrás de ella junto a Marian. Cuando iniciaron el ascenso, el sepulcral silencio solo era interrumpido por los pasos del grupo sobre lo escalones, pero, luego de algunos minutos, comenzó a escucharse una música, era un piano que tocaba unas apacibles notas, cuya composición Zelda reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Quién toca esa música...? -preguntó Zelda sorprendida.

-¿Pasa algo con ella? -cuestionó Buruki.

-Esa canción es la que mi mamá me tocaba o me cantaba para ir a dormir... es una canción que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de la Familia Real, nadie más debería conocerla.

Las palabras de Zelda terminaron de intrigar a los demás, por lo que el paso fue apresurado hasta que terminaron de subir. Llegaron a un salón amplio, mejor iluminado que el resto del castillo, con apenas un sillón del lado izquierdo y algo más en el lado derecho, un piano que una persona estaba tocando. Era un hombre un tanto robusto, con un cabello plateado muy largo, lacio y ataviado con una túnica negra, algo amplia.

-Por tu expresión, puedo ver que a ti también te tocaban esta canción ¿no es así, princesa? -preguntó él, con una voz que no parecía corresponder con su persona, pues sonaba como la de un anciano.

-¿Quién eres? -omitió Zelda responder.

-Tú sabes quién soy -afirmó él y entonces tocó las últimas notas de la canción anes de levantarse. Sus ojos rojizos se posaron en la princesa y luego sonrió tenuemente, con sus gruesos labios.- Es la primera vez que te veo con mis propios ojos, no a través de mi sombra, y veo que eres bastante parecida a ella...

-¿A quién te refieres? -cuestionó Zelda, pensando inicialmente en su madre.

-A la Princesa del Destino, por supuesto -respondió él.- Tú eres más alta, pero por lo demás se nota que eres su descendiente, me haces recordarla mucho.

-Hablas como si la hubieras conocido.

-Oh, pero sí la conocí, fue como comenzó mi tragedia, pero no te aburriré con los detalles, solo te diré que no tienes más que una opción, pues tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu alma son mi llave para extraer _su_ energía.

Zelda sacó su espada y su escudo, dispuesta a enfrentar a su enemigo y dijo:

-No sé por qué has hecho todo esto, Arrem, pero voy a detenerte aquí y ahora.

-De todas las princesas que he conocido, eres la única que alguna vez he visto con tal porte de guerrera, incluso _ella,_ con todas las habilidades que alguna vez poseyó, probablemente habría sucumbido ante ti.

Él abrió sus brazos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar, formando esferas en cada mano con las cuales empezó a atacar a la princesa. Ella cubrió uno y pidió a los niños y a Marian que tomaran resguardo en donde pudiesen. Arrem continuó atacando con su magia, sin dejar que Zelda pudiera acercarse, incluso si ella quería usar su magia. El experimentado sheikah comenzó a acorralar a la joven, quien por más que intentaba, no podía hacer mucho ante tales ataques.

Los niños y Marian veían la escena sin poder pensar en qué hacer para ayudar a Zelda, hasta que Dalome recordó lo que el Gran Árbol Deku había dicho sobre la Espada Maestra.

-Se supone que esa espada puede penetrar las defensas de la oscuridad.

-Entonces que Zelda se la lance para herirlo -dijo Gonirik.

-Podría perder la espada, esa no es opción, hay que pensar en otra cosa -afirmó Buruki.

-Ojalá el escudo espejo pudiera reflejarle esos ataques -dijo Vefamil.

-O la espada -comentó Romis, más para no quedarse callada, pero eso hizo a Marian recordar algo.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó, y los niños voltearon a verla.- Cuando Zelda estaba peleando con esa sombra en la torre de la Fortaleza Olvidada, también fue atacada con esferas similares. Intentó golpear a las esferas con su espada, pero no sirvió de nada; sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente lo que la sombra dijo en ese momento: "Por un momento me asusté... si tuvieras la espada legendaria..."

-Quiere decir que esta vez sí puede hacerlo -dijo Buruki y entonces Marian gritó:

-¡Zelda, regresa los ataques con tu espada, igual que como trataste de hacerlo en la Fortaleza Olvidada! ¡Inténtalo!

La princesa, escondida detrás de su magia, recordó entonces aquel momento del que Marian habló, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Canceló su magia, quitó su escudo y entonces golpeó una de esas esferas, reflejándola y haciendo que golpeara un muro. Aunque no hizo daño a Arrem, este se dio cuenta de que ya no podía atacar a placer y su rostro se volvió más serio. Zelda decidió que era su turno para ir a la ofensiva y fue con decisión hacia Arrem. A este no lo quedó más opción que atacarla, ya no con esas esferas, sino con una especie de relámpagos, pero la princesa logró interceptarlos con la espada, y aunque sintió algo de electricidad invadiendo su cuerpo, logró disipar ese ataque, para luego cargar contra el sheikah y herirlo en el vientre, aunque de forma algo superficial.

Zelda tomó la iniciativa en el combate y fue entonces ella quien acorraló a Arrem, quien, a pesar de sus habilidades, se vio abrumado por el poder de la princesa y ella lo puso literalmente contra la pared, lista para darle una estocada final.

-Nunca pensé que después de tanto tiempo, sería una princesa la que me acorralara de esta manera -dijo él, con un hilo de sangre corriendo por fuera de su boca.

-¿A qué te refieres con tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué hablas como si hubieras conocido a la Princesa del Destino? -cuestionó Zelda, pero él no respondió. La joven colocó su espada en el cuello de su enemigo, amenazándolo.- Dímelo...

-En serio quieres saber ¿cierto? De todas formas no tengo mucha opción, así que te contaré... Tú sabes que hace mucho tiempo, el Héroe del Tiempo venció a Ganondorf y luego desapareció. La Princesa del Destino tuvo que esconderse durante siete años antes de ello y lo hizo gracias a que aprendió técnicas sheikah, por lo que, ya recuperada la paz, ella fue de cierta forma la única sheikah en Hyrule. Decidió entonces que la orden debía regresar y comenzó a investigar si acaso quedaba algún otro en Hyrule, pero no pudo encontrar nada; sin embargo, pudo hallar documentos donde se relataba la expulsión de algunos sheikah hacia las afueras de Hyrule durante la Guerra Civil."

"La princesa Zelda decidió que, para proteger a Hyrule, los sheikah eran necesarios, por lo que emprendió una búsqueda hasta que los encontró, nos halló. Yo tenía 16 años cuando la vi por primera vez, como un rayo de luz quemando mis ojos y endulzando mi alma. Nuestros antepasados habían sido expulsados de Hyrule, pero ella nos ofreció regresar. Así lo hicimos y revivimos la orden de los sheikah. Yo trabajé duro, estudié, descubrí, inventé. Sorprendía a propios y a extraños, pero no a ella. La princesa me miraba con ternura, pero no como un hombre, yo apenas me reflejaba en sus ojos. Por más que lo intenté, nunca pude ser parte de su corazón. Decidí entonces no compartir mis descubrimientos con ella, pues gracias a mis estudios inventé una técnica para extraer la energía oscura de Ganon, cuya escencia aún se encuentra en el Reino Sagrado, encerrado, y esa energía me permité seguir viviendo. Al principio fue sencillo, pero pronto supe que había que hacer algún sacrificio. No iba a hacerlo con la princesa, a pesar de su desprecio hacia mi corazón continuaba inundándome. Incluso cuando ella murió, lamenté su deceso, pero también alejé de todos, me encerré en mí mismo, en mis experimentos e investigaciones, mientras el resto de los sheikah defendían Hyrule.

Me aislé muchos años, preferí estar solo porque sabía que nadie más entendería mis acciones, y pronto fueron olvidándose de mí, pero mucho tiempo después decidí regresar porque mi energía vital, ligada a la escencia de Ganon, me indicaba que él estaba cerca de regresar. Me acerqué de nuevo y con mi magia deslumbré a la corte cercana al rey Daphnes Nohansen y a la princesa Zelda. Ganon, en su forma humana, Ganondorf, regresó y Hyrule estuvo de nuevo en guerra, hasta que fuimos sellados y comenzó el diluvio. Este se detuvo y cuando el nivel del agua bajó, la guerra continuó. Supe entonces que podía cobrar revancha de aquel desprecio que yo había sufrido por parte de la Princesa del Destino, así que le propuse a su descendiente, a la princesa Zelda de ese entonces, la utilización de cierto hechizo poderoso que, sin embargo, habría de consumir la vida de los sheikah.

Cuando Arrem terminó de contar esa parte, Zelda lo tomó del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo, con sus ojos hirviendo, casi a punto de estallar debido a la ira que le provocó escuchar el relato.

-¡Maldito! No imaginas cuánto sufrimiento debió sentir la princesa cuando vio morir a los sheikah por culpa de un mandato de ella. Y el rencor en los corazones que habitó en los de tu propio clan ¡también eres culpable de eso! ¿Como has podido vivir con ese peso en tu alma?

-A mí qué me importa lo que hayan sentido ellos, si nadie supo cómo me sentí yo.

Ante el egoísmo de Arrem, Zelda le inutilizó las manos, para evitar que usara magia y comenzó a decidir si debía matarlo o simplemente derrotarlo. Su mano parecía dolerle como si las princesas del pasado volvieran a sentir el pesar en su corazón de cuando estaban vivas, ello infundía enojo en Zelda pero cuando escuchó las voces de los niños detrás de ella, se tranquilizó. La imagen de los pequeños llegó a su alma y la inundó como agua tibia; sin embargo, Arrem aprovechó para zafarse y alejarse un poco de la princesa.

El sheikah respiraba rápido, pero esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. Zelda tomó su espada con firmeza, con la confianza de que ya lo había derribado en una ocasión. Él alzó sus brazos, tratando de lanzar algún hechizo, pero de pronto empezó a temblar y a quejarse. La princesa se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien cuando los ojos del sheikah se tornaron blancos y pareció dejar de tener control de su cuerpo. Buruki vio que Zelda había bajado su guardia y le gritó que se cuidara de cualquier truco; la hyliana estaba segura de que había algo más detrás de ello y su percepción fue confirmada cuando todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y un espeso polvo oscuro entró a esa parte del Castillo de Hyrule.

-Bajaste tu guardia, hechicero, pero al mismo tiempo eres mi nave para llegar aquí de nuevo -dijo una voz masculina, grave y la cual parecía provenir desde lo más alto del Castillo. El polvo negro que se encontraba en el lugar comenzó a reunirse alrededor de Arrem y luego provocó un destello, cegando por un momento a Zelda y a los niños. Cuando todos abrieron los ojos, en ese lugar había una criatura que jamás habían visto, podía tratarse de un jabalí gigante, de un pelaje oscuro, con largos y retorcidos colmillos, un aliento pesado, con manos semi humanas, en las que tenía una especie de trinche. Debajo de su pezuña izquierda estaba el cuerpo de Arrem, desposeído de su vida porque ésta, que había sido prolongada por tanto tiempo, había sido finalmente intercambiada para la aparición de Ganon, el Rey del Mal.


	13. La reina de Hyrule

**Zelda y los niños deben enfrentarse a Ganon, quien es el que se interpone entre ellos y la salvación de Hyrule. Es el último capítulo de la historia.**

 **The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo.**

Era fácilmente notorio que esa criatura no era como ninguna otra a la que Zelda o los niños se habían enfrentado antes. Su aura destilaba oscuridad, sus ojos, sin pupilas, invitaban directamente al rechazo, su pelaje, de un color tal vez azul o grisáceo, parecía ser capaz de perforar lo que fuese con uno de sus pelos como si se tratara de un erizo demoniaco; su olor era nauseabundo y la saliva que caía por sus fauces provocaba un inmediato estupor. Los niños junto a Marian estaban paralizados al ver a semejante bestia, pero Zelda dio un paso al frente con un rostro decidido. Tal vez fuese la Trifuerza del Valor la que le ayudaba en ese momento, pero sentía que era la única que podía hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

-Incluso yo estoy sorprendido de que sea la propia princesa de Hyrule quien me enfrente -dijo la voz de Ganon, que, sin embargo, no parecía provenir de la boca del monstruo, sino de su conciencia-. Esperaba ver a un héroe, para ser honesto.

-¡Yo soy ese héroe! -gritó Zelda, para darse más valor a sí misma y luego mostró la parte posterior de su mano a la criatura. Dos de los tres triángulos brillaban, quedándose opaco solamente el superior de ese símbolo.

-Esto es perfecto entonces, si te sacrifico no solamente podré regresar con mi forma original, como Ganondorf, sino que además obtendré los tres fragmentos de la Trifuerza. ¡Cometes un gran error al desafiarme, niña estúpida!

Ganon alzó sus brazos y empezó a hacer girar el tridente que poseía, destruyendo las paredes y parte del techo de aquella habitación, demostrando así el poder que tenía. Zelda instó a Marian y a los niños a bajar lo antes posible, pues esa torre estaba en peligro de derrumbarse. Ellos corrieron entonces para descender por las escaleras y justo cuando llegaron a la habitación del trono, fue que la parte superior del castillo empezó a desquebrajarse y luego a caer, piedra por piedra y después por completo, abriendo un gran agujero en los muros. Los niños, que apenas habían podido salvarse, se preocuparon por Zelda, pensando que había sido aplastada, pero la princesa salió de debajo de los escombros enfundada en su magia protectora, su escudo azul; pero también Ganon se alzó, evidenciando que la caída no había sido nada para él.

El monstruo tomó su tridente y éste comenzó a brillar en sus puntas, entonces lo apuntó hacia la princesa y varias bolas de fuego volaron hacia ella. Zelda pudo evitar dos pero se dio cuenta de que la tercera iba a darle de lleno, por lo que activó su escudo mágico y pudo repelerla. Al momento de que el ataque maligno chocó ante su barrera azul, ella tuvo una sensación muy diferente a otras ocasiones en que había bloqueado otras técnicas. Por el momento no le dio importancia y supo que ella tenía que tomar la ofensiva. Corrió hacia la besta y logró, con la espada, darle de lleno en una de sus patas, pero eso apenas lo hirió, fue una herida minúscula. Tuvo ella entonces que retroceder, porque el tridente estuvo cerca de aplastarla, incluso, a pesar de evitar el ataque, la explosión que causó tal fuerza, la mandó a volar.

Se levantó igual de decidida, pero tratando de encontrar la forma de vencer a Ganon. Anteriormente, contra otros monstruos que había vencido, no había tenido que pensar demasiado, pero esta vez debía analizarlo de la forma más detenida posible; sin embargo, Ganon no iba a darle ese tiempo, y volvió a cargar de poder su tridente para lanzar bolas de fuego, más en esta ocasión, cinco en total. La princesa pudo evitar tres, pero ante la cuarta, volvió a poner su escudo mágico y la pudo bloquear, pero la quinta volvió a darle y su barrera se quebró. El monstruo fue hacia ella, aprovechando el daño que le había hecho y la golpeó de lleno con el tridente, enviándola a chiar contra un muro del castillo.

Zelda había podido defenderse con el escudo espejo, y si no hubiera sido por ello y por su armadura, probablemente habría muerto instantáneamente. Cuando el polvo se disipó y la princesa estuvo a la vista, Marian y los niños pudieron notar que la joven hyliana no estaba en buen estado, tenía sangre en su boca y además su frente estaba raspada, al igual que su cuello. Aun así, ella se levantó, preparada para seguir peleando.

-¡Zelda! ¡Es mejor retirarnos por ahra¡ ¡Ese monstruo es muy fuerte! -le gritó Marian y los niños hicieron lo mismo, incluso la siempre indomable Buruki le pidió a la princesa salir de ahí; pero ella respondió:

-No puedo hacerlo, ya no. Este monstruo saldrá de aquí y convertirá a Hyrule en una tierra de muerte, por eso hay que detenerlo aquí, solo tengo que encontrar la forma de vencerlo.

No pudieron terminar de hablar cuando Ganon ya cargaba de nuevo su tridente con ese poder y lanzaba aquellas bolas de fuego hacia la princesa. La barrera mágica provó entonces ser inservible ante tal fuerza y el ataque le dio de lleno, dejándola en mal estado. La bestia volvió a golpearla con el tridente y esta vez, aunque volvió a bloquear con el escudo espejo, su brazo izquierdo se quebró. Zelda se dio cuenta entonces de que, incluso si quisiera, escapar le sería imposible. Estaba en el suelo, viendo como esa gran sombra se acercaba y su frustración por no poder hacer nada era tal que de sus ojos empezaron a caer gruesas lágrimas. El tridente se dirigió de nuevo a ella, pero la princesa de pronto se vio volando, pero no era que ella lo estuviera haciendo, sino que Vefamil se había armado de valor y logró sacarla de ahí.

-Tenemos que irnos, Zelda, no vas a poder vencerlo -le dijo él mientras aleteaba.

-Ya es imposible escapar... -afirmó ella mientras volteaba a ver al monstruo desde esa altura.

-Entonces tal vez debamos ayudarte.

-No, eso no. Ustedes no pueden morir, se los prometí a sus tribus... pero aún no hemos perdido... ¿sabes? Tengo una idea.

Los niños vieron con terror como Vefamil dejaba a Zelda no muy lejos de Ganon y cuando el rito regresó con ellos, Buruki estuvo a punto darle un golpe, pero el rito les pidió creer en la princesa.

-Ella ha llegado hasta aquí, ustedes saben lo que ha logrado en todo este tiempo, así que pase lo que pase, no duden de ella. Lo logrará.

-En sus ojos aún hay resolución -apoyó Dalome.

-Pero si pasa algo, tenemos que ayudarla entonces, hay que estar listos -afirmó Gonirik.

-Solo quiero que mi hermana esté bien -se abrazó Romis a Buruki, quien dijo:

-Ella ha protegido nuestra vida, a nuestras familias y tribus, no podemos dejarla sola, incluso a costa de nuestra integridad.

-Solo crean en ella, es en serio -insitió Vefamil. Marian no dijo nada, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía el mismo nivel de cariño que los niños y Zelda compartían. Se conmovió al ver la preocupación de ellos y los sacrificios que tanto la princesa como los pequeños estaban dispuestos a hacer unos por los otros. La joven simlemente rezó en su mente y pidió a las diosas que protegieran Hyrule.

Aun con su brazo fracturado, Zelda no iba a rendirse y cuando Ganon de nuevo atacó con aquellas bolas de fuego, ella tomó la Espada Maestra con fuerza y trató de regresar el ataque; pero cuando golpeó esa esfera, aquella estalló en lugar de ser repelida. Incapaz de poder bloquear ese estallido, la princesa quedó inconsciente en el suelo, aunque su voluntad seguía firme pues aún sostenía la espada. Con la garra con la que no tenía su tridente, Ganon entonces tomó a la joven para mirarla de cerca.

Buruki recriminó entonces a Vefamil, quien seguía pidiendo que creyeran en la princesa. Gonirik no soportó más y fue a toda velocidad para ayduar a Zelda, aun si poco podía hacer con tan solo el látigo. Mientras tanto, Ganon apretujaba a la hyliana y decidía cómo iba a matarla.

-Los otros héroes fueron más fuertes, resultaron ser verdaderos retos, pero tenerte ahora no es algo que me moleste -dijo la voz de Ganon, de nuevo, no procedente de su boca, sino de la conciencia del original Ganondorf, quien veía cercana su oportunidad de regresar a Hyrule. El monstruo decidió que no tenía por qué gastar tiempo y simplemente iba a aplastar a la princesa hasta la muerte. Llevó su garra cerca de su rostro, para ver mejor el sufrimiento de Zelda, cuando sintió los latigazos de Gonirik que trataban de lastimar a sus pezuñas.

La bestia apuntó el tridente hacia el pequeño goron, con la intención de aplastarlo de un solo golpe cuando su ojo izquierdo fue perforado por la Espada Maestra, provocando que el maligno bramara de dolor.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a alguno de mis niños -dijo Zelda, casi gruñendo. La princesa logró zafarse de la garra de Ganon, y sobre ella, saltó para herir el otro ojo del monstruo, aunque no lo dejó totalmente ciego como si había pasado con el izquierdo.

-¡Les dije que ella tenía un plan! -celebró Vefamil-. Aunque si Gonirik no lo distrae, tal vez no habría funcionado.

-¡Vefamil! ¡Qué esperas! -le gritó Zelda y el rito recordó entonces su parte del plan. Voló a toda velocidad, tomó el arco dorado y una de las flechas de luz, apuntó bien y esta dio de lleno en la bestia, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas y mitigando el aura de oscuridad que lo rodeba. La princesa tomó su espada con fuera y asestó varios golpes, hiriendo a Ganon de manera significativa, aunque ello no fue suficiente como para derrotarlo. Se dio cuenta de que la Trifuerza del Poder no iba a ser fácil de vencer y que se llamaba así por una razón.

-Chicos, sé que debo protegerlos, pero tendrán que ayudarme. Hay que distraerlo mientras Vefamil lo ataca con las flechas de luz -pidió la princesa a los niños.

-¿Crees que vamos a negarnos a algo así? -Buruki sacó su cimitarra y estuvo lista para luchar.

-No es hora de ser cobardes -afirmó Dalome.

-Hyrule nos necesita -dijo Romis, aunque sus piernas le temblaban de miedo. Su mano fue tomada por alguien más, calmándola un poco.

-Debemos proteger esta tierra ¿no es cierto? -sonrió Marian, sin soltar a la pequeña zora.

Gonirik y Zelda ya atacaban por un lado, mientras Buruki y Dalome hacían lo que podían por el otro. Marian y Romis trataban de distraer lo más posible al monstruo, quien enviaba bolas de fuego a todos, pero no con tanto poder como antes, debido a sus heridas y sin puntería, puesto que estaba casi ciego. Vefamil vio de nuevo la oportunidad y lanzó otro certero flechazo, lo que Zelda aprovechó para atacar de nuevo, y esta vez con más efectividad.

El proceso se repitió, con un Ganon cada vez más debilitado. El monstruo cayó al suelo, presa del dolor y de la fatiga. Zelda subió a la cabeza de Ganon y alzó su mano derecha, sosteniendo la Espada Maestra hacia abajo, para apuñalar a aquella bestia.

-Si realmente eres la hoja sagrada, la espada que ha vencido el mal durante generaciones, ayudando a los héroes de la historia a proteger esta tierra, mata a este monstruo que amenaza Hyrule y cumple tu destino el cual es desvanecer la oscuridad. Por los habitantes de esta tierra, por quienes perecieron tratando de protegerla, por las tribus, por el capitán Noel y sus soldados, por los espíritus guardianes como el Gran Árbol Deku, por la Princesa del Destino y la princesa que enfrentó la inundación, Espada Maestra, atraviesa la dura piel de Ganon y envíalo de regreso al reino sombrío de donde vino ¡Ahora!

Zelda reunió toda a fuerza que pudo y hundió la Espada Maestra en la frente de Ganon, quien soltó un bufido atemorizante, el cual sin embargo no hizo que la princesa retrocediera ni un poco. El sonido se convirtió en chillido y fue desapareciendo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la vida de ese monstruo en Hyrule. La piel azulada de la bestia se tornó negra y se empezó a convertir en ceniza, lo mismo que el resto de su cuerpo, y pronto no quedó ya nada ahí del infernal jabalí. La princesa cayó al suelo exhausta, pero pudo escuchar unas palabras que parecían irse alejando poco a poco.

-No creas que esto es el final de mi historia, princesa... mientras la Trifuerza del Poder esté conmigo, seguiré esperando mi momento y cuando logre regresar, te aseguro que haré mis deseos realidad ¡Algún día!

-Y yo te aseguro que Hyrule siempre tendrá héroes que lo protejan y no dejarán que la Trifuerza caiga en tus manos -respondió ella con dificultad y fue la última vez en su vida que escuchó aquella voz, pero no por eso olvidó la advertencia.

Zelda se incorporó poco a poco, tomándose del brazo mientras sus ojos soltaban alguna lágrima de dolor; sin embargo, su rostro no dejaba de tener una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien, hermana? -preguntó Romis, quien lloraba aun más que ella.

-Lo estoy, ya todo está bien.

-El Castillo de Hyrule está destruido -suspiró Vefamil.

-No importa, puede volver a construirse, es solo piedra -volvió Zelda a sonreír.- Tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti, fuiste muy valiente. En realidad todos lo fueron, sin ustedes no sé qué habría hecho.

-Aún estarías sirviendo bebidas en el Valle Girasol -bromeó Buruki, algo que sorprendió a todos.- Si tú no hubieras venido con nosotros, Hyrule estaría condenado.

-Tú salvaste Hyrule, Zelda -afirmó Gonirik, quien se sentó junto a ella y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo derecho, el que no estaba fracturado. Dalome no dijo nada y la tomó de la mano. Los niños la abrazaron y ella, aun con su dolor en el cuerpo, esbozó la más grande de las sonrisas.

-Vamos a reconstruir esta tierra. Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido.

 **EPÍLOGO**

En las siguientes semanas, la oscuridad dejó de asomarse por Hyrule de manera definitiva. Muchas más personasas que habían abandonado esa tierra, fueron regresando y ayudaron a reconstruir el poblado del castillo. En cuanto a este último, Zelda decidió que la reconstrucción fuese sencilla, no se volvió a hacer la torre que se había caído y el palacio quedó de un tamaño menor, pero ello no le pareció importante. También villa Kakariko creció y la población de Hyrule volvió a ser amplia en muy poco tiempo.

Como Zelda ya tenía 19, casi 20 años, no había nada que impidiera que fuese coronada como reina, así que, durante una ceremonia en el Templo del Tiempo, los representantes de las tribus de Hyrule, entre las que se encontraban Buruki, Gonirik, Vefamil, Romis y Dalome, colocaron la corona sobre la cabeza de la Hyliana, ante la algarabía de los pobladores de todo el reino, pues las historias de cómo Zelda había vencido a los monstruos más temibles para salvar a ese lugar, se esparcieron con rapidez.

Zelda no solo fue conocida rápidamente como una reina guerrera, sino también como la "reina viajera", debido a que no era muy común encontrarla en el Castillo de Hyrule. Ella prefería visitar las distintas regiones del reino: iba seguido al Lago Hylia, sobre todo a vigilar la salud de Runette; visitaba a las gerudo para intercambiar ideas y ampliar su perspectiva, además de preparar la sucesión de liderazgo para Buruki; subía a la Montaña de la Muerte, planeando establecer minas en ese lugar; pasaba por la Aldea Rito y compartía los alimentos con los alegres rito; entraba al Bosque Kokiri para aprender sobre las leyendas del pasado de voz del Gran Árbol Deku y a cerciorarse de que la Espada Maestra, que había regresado a su pedestal, aún se encontraba ahí; se tomaba algún descanso en el rancho Lon Lon, donde montaba a Epona; y se tomaba el tiempo para conocer de cerca a los habitantes de Kakariko.

De esa forma, pronto pasó un año entero desde que ella y los niños de Hyrule habían derrotado al maligno Ganon y habían regresado la paz y prosperidad a Hyrule. La reina Zelda se encontraba en la habitación del trono cuando le avisaron que había llegado una visita, la cual no era inesperada. Entraron entonces un hombre y un niño.

-¡Don Smith! -le saludó ella y lo abrazó efusivamente.- Me da mucho gusto verlo, debió haber venido desde antes al Castillo.

-Bueno, su majestad, a veces no dispongo de todo el tiempo posible, pero no podría negarme a una petición suya -respondió él.

-Aún me siento rara que me digan "majestad" y más si es alguien como usted.

-Es un honor poderla llamar majestad, y también que me haya llamado para fabricar las armas de los jóvenes caballeros de Hyrule, quienes aún tienen mucho que aprender, supongo.

-Tal vez, pero lo más importante es que en su corazón desean proteger a esta tierra -afirmó Zelda y luego vio al niño que acompañaba a don Smith.- Hola ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El pequeño vio con nerviosismo a la reina y no pudo responder nada.

-Es muy tímido y callado -sonrió don Smith.- Durante los ataques de los moblins, quedó huérfano, pero fue cuidado por unos viajeros que luego regresaron a Kakariko, sin embargo ellos ya no pudieron hacerse cargo de él, así que lo he adoptado, creo que ahora soy como su abuelo.

-Ya veo, has pasado por mucho -le acarició ella la cabeza al pequeño de cabello castaño claro y unos expresivos ojos azules.

-Dile a la reina cómo te llamas. No tengas miedo -le pidió don Smith.

-Me... me llamo... mi nombre es _Link._

-¿Link? Me gusta tu nombre... por alguna razón, que realmente no puedo explicar, me parece familiar -afirmó Zelda mientras el pequeño se sonrojaba.

-Él quiere llegar a ser... bueno, mejor dilo tú, Link.

-Quiero... ¡yo quiero proteger Hyrule! -afirmó él.

-¿Deseas ser un caballero? -preguntó Zelda y el niño asintió.- Entonces estoy segura que pronto, en este mismo lugar, yo misma te nombraré como uno.

-Sé que así será -dijo don Smith.- Tiene alma de héroe.

-Entonces vamos con los caballeros, seguramente están entrenando, yo los guiaré.

Zelda ofreció su mano a Link y el pequeño la tomó para caminar juntos hacia el pabellón de entrenamiento.

 **FIN**

 **Agradezco las lecturas para la historia y los reviews, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como pueden darse cuenta, esto sería una línea temporal distinta, pero que viene desde la de "Link adulto", solo que habría una bifurcación antes de lo sucedido en Wind Waker. Al fin y al cabo es un fanfiction. Un saludo a todas y a todos.**


End file.
